Addiction
by Krabby Patties
Summary: Robin does something moraly wrong and is considered dangerous. Starfire decides to help Robin. What happens when they are caught stealing and are labeled as criminals? What does Trigon have to do with all this? [RobStar BBRae]COMPLETE!
1. Untitled

Addiction  
By Krabby Patties  
Rated T  
Humor/Romance  
A Robin and Starfire fic 

╔░▒▓╗  
╚░▒▓╝

Disclaimer: I'm saying this "Simple and Clean". I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS!

Dedication: Let's see… to my mommy because Mother's Day was last week.

╔░▒▓╗  
╚░▒▓╝

A/N: This chapter was a dream I had. I'm just turning my dream into a storie.

This storie is rated T just to be safe and I dunno if the content is okay for K and K+.

This is my first fan fic. I made like ten other ones but I didn't want to put them on FanFiction. And I thought this storie was so cool that I just HAD to.

The box thing below is my border/separator just to let you know.

­­­╔░▒▓╗  
╚░▒▓╝

**Chapter 1: Untitled**

Everyone stared with wide eyes. Usually he didn't get this bad.

In the center of the common room, Robin held Beast Boy by his throat, choking him. Beast Boy's feet dangled half a foot from the ground. At first he struggled but he was loosing air quickly and didn't have the strength.

"Robin! Stop!" Cyborg yelled.

Robin didn't seem to hear. The only expression on his face was the evil smirk and receding mask line.

Starfire pulled herself together and walked over to Robin. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Robin. Please," she whispered.

Robin's smirk faded. He looked over to Starfire and saw her hurt and scared face. He turned back to Beast Boy and his eyes widened. He quickly withdrew his hand, dropping Beast Boy to the floor. Robin stared at his hand. Cyborg and Raven wanted to run over to Beast Boy but were afraid of what Robin's reaction could be.

Robin had a scared look on his face. "I…I…" he started. Then he ran into the hallway, leaving the other Titans staring.

╔░▒▓╗  
╚░▒▓╝

A/N: **I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER WAS 177 WORDS LONG, 806 CHARATERS (NO SPACES) LONG, 976 CHARACTERS (WITH SPACES) LONG, 8 PRAGRAPHS LONG, AND 21 LINES LONG MAKING IT WICKED SHORT AND STUPID!**

I usually write really long chapters but this one was an intro kinda thing. The next chapter is the flashback that led to this chapter. And it will be longer. Not really, really long. But longer. I think the third chapter will be extra long to make up for these short chapters.

**IMPORTANT:** Should I make Raven and Beast Boy a couple in this storie? Vote yea or nae. And please don't suggest any other couples, esp. Beast Boy and Terra. I DESPISE Terra!

Just as a heads up, my ending/closing author's notes are extra long and random. But there is important stuff in them. So I would read them if I were you… I'm not forcing you to… But yeah…

I really truly swear I had that dream! Usually I don't remember my dreams but this one I did. And I usually don't dream about the Teen Titans, even though that's what I think of 24/7 and watch 24/7 and do things associated with it 24/7… For example, my friend at school, Jake (he's a big fan of Teen Titans too), gave me the first issue of the 'Teen Titans Go!' comic book. Oh how I adore it:Stares at the comic book and starts drooling: Anyway, I traced all the little ninjas on the bottom of pages 11 and 14. They are so cute! One day I'll scan them and upload them on the Internet. Then I'll give you a link and you people can check it out!

This is my favorite line in the whole comic book quoted by Beast Boy:

Dude…how…could you… shoot me…like that…? Where did all our love go…?

And OMG! Raven actually plays video games in this book! No lies! And she's all into it and stuff! And you wanna know what else is funnah? On the front page of the comic book, Beast Boy looks like he has Down Syndrome! (I hope that doesn't offend anyone…)

Sorry for droning on like that.

Please tell me what you think of this storie so far! Here is my storie of the "Submit Review" button:

Below, there is a magic button. People like to call it the "Submit Review" button. Many people are afraid to approach this magical button but they should not be afraid! It is a great button! It gives authors the chance to see what people think of their equally magical stories. Pressers of this magic button will be greatly rewarded. There is tale that says that once a presser of the magic button was made a character in the author's storie. Another tale says the presser was praised beyond all others. You never know what might happen if you press the magic "Submit Review" button. So I suggest that you…

→**PRESS THE STUPID MAGIC BUTTON RIGHT NOW!← **

That story is © by me! Fawk off!

Well, later days! Until next chapter,

ЖЯдβБΨ ۹Ǻ†ŧỊ€ی™  
♥♥


	2. Flashback

Addiction  
By Krabby Patties  
T  
Humor/Romance  
A Robin and Starfire fic 

╔░▒▓╗  
╚░▒▓╝

Disclaimer: I don't own the songs and lyrics in this chapter or the Teen Titans... BUT… (OMG! There's a BUT!) I do own this plot and the set up of my chapters! YAH!

Dedication: The bands of Crossfade and, Linkin Park and Jay-Z because I am using their songs in this chapter.

╔░▒▓╗  
╚░▒▓╝

**Reviews:**

Message to all reviewers: Thank you for reviewing my story and you know the email alert things? Well I saved every single one to a folder labeled FanFiction Reviews. Gosh I love you people so much!

thealchemist'sdaughter: Sorry. I'll try not to. I hope I wasn't bragging. Was I? And Thanks for being my first reviewer! And what's an alchemist?

AlyRaven: Since no one else except you voted I guess that means… THERE WILL BE BB/RAE FLUFF IN THIS STORY! YAY!

NumbuhZero: Thanks. And your name. It doesn't have anything to do with KND, does it?

Terra: In the words of Me: Get. A. Life. From: ME! Hey but thanks for being my first flamer. That was a flame right? I'm kinda new here, you see. But thanks for reviewing any way!

Aliasa: Don't worry! I'm updating! (Well, no dip, Sherlock. Nooo, this is a chicken's letter. (Sarcasm…)) You added me to your story alert list! Gosh…

╔░▒▓╗  
╚░▒▓╝

A/N: Ahoy there! Welcome back, mates! I've brought in a big ol' chapter o' shiny lute! Enjoy the shinyness!

­­╔░▒▓╗  
╚░▒▓╝

**Chapter 2: Flashback**

Flashback-

_**Looking back at me I see that I never really got it right**_  
**_I never stopped to think of you  
_**_**I'm always wrapped up in things I cannot win  
**__**You are the antidote that got me by  
**__**Something strong like a drug that got my high  
**__**What I really meant to say  
**__**Is I'm so—**_

"Dude, this song sucks!"

**_Can I get a encore? Do you want more?_**  
_**Cookin' raw with the Brooklyn boy  
**__**So, for one last time, I need y'all to roar  
**__**Now what the hell are you waiting—**_

"Ugh…"

…_**sorry for the way I am  
**__**I never meant to be so cold  
**__**Never meant to be so cold  
**__**What I—**_

"Hey!"

…_**for?  
**__**After me, there shall be no more  
**__**So for one—  
**_…_**really meant to say  
**__**Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
**__**I—**_

"Du-ude!"

…_**last time, nigga make some noise  
**__**Get 'em—**_

"DAMMIT BEAST BOY! STOP CHANGING THE SONG!" Robin yelled so loud all the Titans stopped what they were doing and stared over at him and Beast Boy, who were standing in front of the stereo.

Robin started literally steaming and breathing deeply.

"All I am doing is changing the station to a better song! What's the crime in that!" Beast Boy yelled, throwing his arms in the air.

"Shut up…" Robin said softly.

Beast Boy started walking around the room. "I mean all I'm doing is," He started making a turning motion on Raven's forehead. "_turning _the knobby-thing to a better song!" Raven glared at him and he backed up. Then he started pacing the room again. "But seriously! What's so wrong about that?"

Robin brought his hands into fists. "Shut. Up."

"It's not like there's a law against changing a radio station. If there was I'd be handcuffed and sitting in the back seat of a cruiser! Or I'd be hanging upside down in some dungeon, while jail-guard-dudes whip me!"

"Shut…Up…"

"Or even better! They might crucify me! I'd be hanging from a cross and Raven'd be crying at my feet!" Raven raised an eyebrow and Cyborg chuckled. "And you too Robin! You'd realize the wrong of your ways and cry at my feet too!"

Robin's knuckles became white. "Beast Boy…"

"So obviously there is nothing wrong with changing the radio station to a song I like." Beast Boy walked back to the radio and turned it up. "For example, this song."

…_**And every second I waste is more then I can take  
**__**I've become so numb  
**__**I can't feel you there  
**__**Become so tired  
**__**So much more aware  
**__**I'm becoming this  
**__**All I want to do  
**__**Is be more like me  
**__**And be less like you  
**__**I've become so—**_

SMASH

Robin whipped out a bo staff and staring beating the stereo to pulp.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked Cyborg who was flipping through the pages of a phone book.

"Looking up a mental asylum for Robin."

Robin still beat on the stereo although it was clearly pulpy.

"And where did you acquire such a book?" Starfire asked.

Cyborg shrugged. "Same place Robin gets his bo staffs and other weapons."

"Robin! Dude! What are you doing! That was a cool stereo!" Beast Boy yelled.

Robin threw his bo staff down and grabbed Beast Boy's throat.

End Flashback-

╔░▒▓╗  
╚░▒▓╝

A/N: "Evil beware…We have waffles…"

Now that is something to live life by! That is my ALL TIME FAVORITE QUOTE EVER IVENTED IN THE HISTORY OF EVERYTHING! Gosh it's so beautiful::Wipes tear from eye:

Sorry.

Well I suggest you make some comments about his chapter before I tell the storie of the magic button again.

I was just wondering. Do any of you readers live in Worcester, Massachusetts? Or at least in a close by town? Cuz if you do, you better say so! I wanna know! I'm not gonna ask for your address or anything and track you down and rape you, ya rat licker! I just wanna know if anybody lives in Worc.! Cheese! "What's the crime in that?" Guess what that's from! LMAO!

lAtEr DaYs!1!1! UnTiL nExT cHaPtEr,

ЖЯдβБΨ ۹Ǻ†ŧỊ€ی™  
♥♥


	3. Secret Unveiled

Addiction  
By Krabby Patties  
Rated T  
Humor/Romance  
A Robin and Starfire fic 

╔░▒▓╗  
╚░▒▓╝

Disclaimer: I claim that I disclaim claiming a disclaimer that I claim to disclaim the Teen Titans.

Dedication: To Terra because I was mean last chapter.

╔░▒▓╗  
╚░▒▓╝

Reviews:

Terra: Dude! I didn't know that wasn't a flame! I'm sorry. But I said I was new and… yeah. SORRY! I AM SOO SORRY! Forgive me!

AlyRaven: Thank you. It should rock. No, just playin'!

MustardLover: Why, thank you oh so very much!

CheriBeri: I'm trying to! This chapter is longer. Next chapter is even longer.

╔░▒▓╗  
╚░▒▓╝

A/N: …… ……………… … . …. . Hi….. .. . . . . …… ………… ……….

Sorry it took me so long to update. I think from now on I'll update 2 days a week. Probably Sundays and Tuesdays or Wednesdays. But this week I have a school field trip to Washington DC and I'll be gone from Tuesday to Saturday at 1 am. And then that same Saturday I'm going to see Star Wars Epi. 3. So as soon as I have time on Saturday I'll post chapter four and on Sunday I'll post five just to make everything even.

And just wondering, have any of you read my Zoey 101 storie? Well go read it if you hate Zoey 101 or Jamie Lynn cuz it makes fun of her. It's poorly written to be funny. I think I'm gonna start a Zoey 101 haters c2 so you betta join!

­­­­

╔░▒▓╗  
╚░▒▓╝

_Starfire pulled herself together and walked over to Robin. She placed a hand on his shoulder._

"_Robin. Please," she whispered._

_Robin's smirk faded. He looked over to Starfire and saw her hurt and scared face. He turned back to Beast Boy and his eyes widened. He quickly withdrew his hand, dropping Beast Boy to the floor. Robin stared at his hand. Cyborg and Raven wanted to run over to Beast Boy but were afraid of what Robin's reaction could be._

_Robin had a scared look on his face. "I…I…" he started. Then he ran into the hallway, leaving the other Titans staring._

╔░▒▓╗  
╚░▒▓╝

**Chapter 3: Secret…Unveiled**

"He's alive. But if Robin held him any longer he would have been dead." Cyborg noted while looking at wall/computer/monitor/thing showing Beast Boy's condition.

"Thank X'Hal!" Starfire shouted, gleefully.

"Star! Beast Boy needs rest! We can't wake him now. Speaking of that, we should go."

The three Titans left the infirmary. In the hallway, Raven stopped them.

"What do we do about Robin? He attempted to kill Beast Boy. That's serious."

Starfire's eyes were rimmed with tears. "Oh, he will be crucified?"

Cyborg chuckled. "I don't think they crucify people anymore here in the US."

"Oh…"

Raven spoke again. "Robin's up to his eyes in it—"

"In what—?"

"Not many people attempt to kill someone and don't go to jail. But what do _we_ do with him? He's practically a criminal."

Starfire actually started crying at this. "No! He is not a criminal! He is just troubled! His past…is worse then both of yours! Let me talk to him and I might—"

"Robin's dangerous, Star," Cyborg said. "You can't talk to him. He could attempt something on you."

"But—"

"Cyborg's right. Stay away from him. It's the best thing," Raven added.

"Is he not your friend! We cannot just leave him! We must help him just like he would help us!"

There was a moment of silence. But it was interrupted by Raven.

"Starfire, just listen. Stay away from him. When he needs our help, he will come to us. That's the final decision. No more comments." Raven disappeared through the floor.

" Just try and get some sleep. Maybe this is all a bad dream or something," Cyborg said and walked in the direction of the elevator. 

Starfire stood for a moment, thinking, but then floated to the elevator. 

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄ ((A/N: This is my separator inside chapters, like between scenes and stuff.)) 

Inside a dark room was a troubled Robin. 

" This is all your fault!" 

He picked up a tube half-full with a red liquid from a box and threw it at the ground. There was small explosion leaving broken glass and a hole in the floor. 

" Why do you do this to me!" 

He grasped another tube and threw it and the ground. Robin fell to his knees and watched his hands shake. 

" Why…?" he whispered to himself. 

His head started ringing. Robin held onto his head tightly but the ringing would not go away. He fell over, groaning. The ringing grew louder and louder until he couldn't even hear himself moan in pain. Then the ringing quickly stopped. A sweaty Robin slowly tried to lift himself up but was too weak. He placed his head back on the cold floor and fell into an uneasy sleep. 

In another room, someone else was also in an uneasy sleep… 

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄ 

Starfire just couldn't stay asleep. She placed he bare feet on the ground and walked to her personal bathroom. She grabbed a cup on the sink and filled it with cold water. She drank it down quickly. Then Starfire thought back to Robin. She needed to find out what was going on. 

Disobeying Raven and Cyborg, Starfire walked out of her room and to Robin's. She pressed her ear against the door and heard Robin moaning every once in a while. She decided she would bring something for Robin to drink and flew quickly and silently to the kitchen. 

In the kitchen, Starfire whipped up some coffee just the way Robin taught her to make it. She knew Robin liked his coffee black so she did not add any cream or sugar. Checking to see if the coast is clear, she took a tiny sip from the cup she made for Robin. Starfire's face scrunched up in disgust. 

" What does Robin find appealing about this "black" coffee?" she asked herself. She wondered for a moment and flew back to Robin's room. 

At Robin's door, Starfire decided against knocking. 'It could awaken someone,' she thought. So she silently slipped in. Inside, Starfire found Robin sleeping on the floor. Near to him, she saw two holes in the floor with broken glass inside. Starfire wondered what could have happened and pitied the Boy Wonder. She crept to his dresser to set the mug of coffee down and spotted a cigar box. She looked inside and found three glass tubes full of a red liquid. 'What could Robin be doing with these?' 

She picked a tube up and removed the stopper. She took a whiff of it and gasped. It was Xynothium! Starfire replaced the stopper and put the tube back in the cigar box. Starfire was so confused. Questions were running through her head. Why did Robin have this dangerous chemical in his bedroom? Why would he have something he regretted using in the first place? Why would— 

" Starfire, get out of here," a rough voice said, suddenly. 

Starfire jumped and saw it was only Robin, who was slowly lifting himself from the floor. 

" Robin, I bro—" 

" Get out! Leave!" 

" I wish to only know what is troubling you!" 

" Nothing! Now, get. Out." 

Starfire only took a step closer to Robin. "Please. I am here to listen. Only tell me why you have done those things today." 

Robin turned around and walked up to the window showing the city. "Can't tell you. You'll just reject me." 

" Oh, Robin," Starfire walked up beside Robin and took his hand in her own. "I will never reject you. You will always be my…best…friend…" 

Both sighed inwardly as if they were thinking the same thing. 

Robin removed his hand and sat on his bed. He motioned Starfire to sit next to him. 

" Okay, I'll tell you. But this is so _secret_, so deadly, so fragile, that if it got out I'd be ruined. You must keep a _secret_." 

" Robin, what could be so _secret_?" 

Robin stood up and removed the cigar box from his dresser. He sat back down on the bed. "Starfire," He picked up a tube. "this is Xynothium." 

Starfire nodded. 

Robin continued. "Not only does it power the Red X suit, but it is a drug. I- I take this stuff to…help my stress and tiredness. But there's a down side. If I don't take the stuff when I need it, It reacts to anger badly… That's why I almost killed Beast Boy today. I didn't want to kill him. I didn't take my morning dose and…you know…" 

Starfire nodded and said, "Yes, but Robin? You realize it is better not to take this substance any longer?" 

" Yeah, I do. I've tried so many times to stop. I'm addicted. My addiction is so bad I could die without this stuff." Robin shook the tube that was still in hand. 

" How much do you take a day?" 

" Depends on how badly I need it." Robin put the Xynothium back in the cigar box. He then stood up and lifted up a floor tile. Under the tile, was a safe. Robin fussed with the combination then placed the box inside. Then he closed the door, replaced the tile and sat back down next to Starfire. "Usually in the morning when I get up I take a couple sips. Then by the afternoon, I drink at least half a tube. I don't know why I started in the first place. That stuff tastes like shit and burns my throat like a four hundred degree furnace." Robin spotted the mug on the dresser. "Is that for me?" 

" Yes. It is black coffee." 

Robin jumped up and grabbed the mug, then sat back down. "Thanks!" 

" I welcome you! ……Robin, how do you obtain Xynothium?" 

" I…steal it." 

Starfire gasped. "Robin…" 

And Robin being himself took it all wrong. He threw the mug on the ground and stood up. "Well what else am I supposed to do! Just sit here and hope everything will be all right! Or pray that Xynothium will become legal and they will sell it at the local convenience store! Is that what I should do, Starfire! Is it! Answer me!" 

A couple tears fell down Starfire's face, unnoticed by Robin. "No…" 

" Do you know how hard it is to go against my oath as a hero, a good guy, and steal something! This is the third time, Star! Third time! First, I became Red X and stole Xynothium to figure out Slade's plans, to protect you. Then, I had to become Slade's apprentice and steal stuff for him, to keep you alive. Now, I steal Xynothium to take it to keep me from getting all wired and attacking people!" Robin took a couple of deep breaths. "Starfire, I do this to protect _you_, to keep _you_ safe, to keep _you_ alive…" 

" I did not think—" 

Robin slouched back down on the bed. "Well you should of." 

" I am so very sorry, Robin," Starfire said with a couple sniffles. 

Robin looked over and saw her tear-streaked face. He realized what he did. "Starfire, no. Don't be sorry. _I_ am so very sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. I should have just explained things in a good manner." He took his thumbs and wiped the wet tears from Starfire's cheekbones. "Forgive me." 

" Of course, Robin." 

" You know what is really gonna suck? The team is gonna hate me. They will never ever be able to trust me again. They'll probably take a vote and it would be unanimous; I'll be kicked off the team." 

" If they "kick you off the team", Robin, I am going with you. I will also be kicked. I disobeyed Raven and Cyborg. They told me to stay away from you but I felt I could not." 

" Thanks, but Star. You have to stay! You can't go with me!" 

" But Robin, you are my…best…friend." They both sighed again. "Where ever you go, I will follow! You are my leader!" 

Robin gave Starfire a half-hearted smile. "I guess. But we should plan this later. Write now I need to leave and get some more Xynothium. I heard they brought a new ship load to the lab at the polytechnic institute," he said as he stood up and stretched. 

Starfire also stood up and said, "Let me go with you." 

" Are you crazy!" 

" No. I am merely caring." 

" I mean it's so dangerous! If they catch you, you won't be hero anymore! You will be labeled a criminal!" 

" But Robin, would that not happen to you?" 

" It would but I'm experienced. Remember?" Robin smiled. "This is the _third_ time." 

Starfire also smiled. "Let me also be experienced." 

" No, Star." Robin gently pushed Starfire out the door, knowing she would never leave unless he let her go with him. "You're not coming. Too dangerous. Good night." He proceeded to close the door. 

Starfire stuck he foot in the path of the closing door and opened it back up. She walked back in the room, folded her arms across her chest and huffed. "I am joining you. That is final." 

Robin pushed her back out again. "No you're not_. That's_ final." The door actually shut this time. 

Starfire knocked on the door. 

" Don't come in! I'm changing!" 

Starfire laughed. She said, "No you are not," and opened the door… 

Only to see Robin standing there… 

╔░▒▓╗  
╚░▒▓╝

A/N: That's one little evil cliffhanger. I bet you guys can all figure out what Starfire sees. I mean it's so obvious. Put two and two together. This wasn't a very good cliffhanger actually now that I think about it. It sucked. 

Well this chapter was about six pages long. Does that make up for the shortness of chapters one and two? It better cuz if it didn't I'd knock your face in and grind your bones until— Sorry… 

Next chapter, we'll see what happens "at the bottom of the cliff" and I'm going to put a quote in there from the first Lord of the Rings movie. But I'm changing the quote to fit in the story. It's a pretty obvious quote so you'll get it. Just so you people don't have an excuse to sue me I'm gonna say right now that I don't own the Lord of the Rings. 

Well actually I do have something to IMPORTANT to say.

If you didn't know or didn't see the commercials, well…….THEY'RE SHOWING NEW TEEN TITANS EPISODES AGAIN ON SATURDAYS AT EIGHT PM (eastern) ON CARTOON NETWORK STARTING JUNE 4TH! YAY! I so cannot wait! June 11, 2005 they are showing "Stranded" and I dunno if you've heard about this episode but I'm gonna tell you how AWESOME it is. I don't wanna spoil it for you so I won't say much like the plot and stuff. But I will tell you that it is a MAJOR Robin/Starfire relationship building episode. This is gonna be the first episode that Robin and Starfire hug. In this episode, Robin holds Starfire's hand INTIMATELY. In this episode, Cyborg calls Starfire Robin's GIRLFRIEND. Then Robin thinks he has to explain to Starfire what a girlfriend is but she already knows. Here is the quote she says:

"A female with whom you have a pleasant and special association, including the sharing of enjoyable recreation, and occasionally the buying of bountiful floral arrangements."

In this episode, Starfire asks Robin what he thinks of her and this is their conversation: (Stuff in between (( and )) are comments I put in)

**Starfire:** How am I to know what you think about me?  
**Robin:** Starfire... I think it's, uh, awesome, the way you shoot starbolts.  
**Starfire:** _(With happy tears in her eyes as hearts fill the screen)_ Yes? And?  
**Robin:** It's, uh, also cool that you're brave, and the strongest girl ever!  
**Starfire:** And you do not mind having a friend who is a girl? ((Does that mean what I think it means!))  
**Robin:** Mind it? _(Robin takes Starfire's hands in his)_ ((DU-UDE!)) Actually, I kind of -- _(The alien monster busts through the wall) _((Stupid alien monster! Just when things are starting to get good with Robin and Starfire someone always wrecks the moment!))

In this episode, there is some other good, juicy stuff which makes it THE BEST EPISODE EVER! Although I have never seen "Stranded". So your wondering why I know so much, eh? Do a web search for "Stranded – a Teen Titans episode" and there will be some good sites with screenshots and other good stuffs! That's what I did!

And in other Titans news, there WILL be a Teen Titans movie. I repeat. There WILL be a Teen Titans movie. It will be animated, that's for sure. And I think it's just coming out on DVD, its not going to the cinemas.

Before I bore you to death,

Later days! Until next chapter,

ЖЯдβБΨ ۹Ǻ†ŧỊ€ی™

♥♥


	4. Smooth Criminals

Addiction  
By Krabby Patties  
T  
Humor/Romance/Drama  
A Robin and Starfire fic 

╔░▒▓╗  
╚░▒▓╝

Disclaimer: If disclaimers were people, I'd give 'em all black eyes and tell them how much I hate them. Then I'd cut all their limbs off and wave them around their faces. Then I'd collect the blood dripping from their stubs and force them to drink it. With a straw! Next, I'd tie their hair to the ceiling and watch them dangle in pain. And then when all their hair is pulled out, I'd spit-clean their bald heads. Then I'd hit 'em a couple times with a giant waffle stick. And then I'd bring in all my friends and we can all kick 'em around. Lastly, and most evilly, I'd stick 'em all in separate dark, damp rooms where they can sit their and hope for death to come quicker. MUAHAHAHAHAHA! I do not own Teen Titans. **MUAHAHAHAHAHA!  
**(That disclaimer is ©©©©©©)

Dedication: NumbuhZero because you wrote the longest review ever!

╔░▒▓╗  
╚░▒▓╝

To all reviewers: No time to make a comment to everyone. Sorry. Well I LOVE YOU ALL! And don't worry the story is actually going somewhere!

╔░▒▓╗  
╚░▒▓╝

A/N: You are going to love this chapter! I put lots of humor in it to make up for humor I've been lacking. Gosh, this chapter rocks so much. It's seven pages long. YAY!

­­­I just came back from Star Wars: Episode Three: The Revenge of the Sith! THAT MOVIE ROCKED! My favorite part is when Anakin is all limb-less and burning up! And I like how Pah-whats-her-face dies cuz she's a main character!

╔░▒▓╗  
╚░▒▓╝

_Starfire knocked on the door._

" _Don't come in! I'm changing!"_

_Starfire laughed. She said, "No you are not," and opened the door…_

_Only to see Robin standing there…_

╔░▒▓╗  
╚░▒▓╝

**Chapter 4: Smooth Criminals  
**Starfire laughed. She said, "No you are not," and opened the door… 

Only to see Robin standing there… 

… making out with some girl! 

JUST KIDDING! Just kidding! Jeez! 

That's not what she really saw! This is what she _really _saw: 

Only to see Robin standing there… 

… NAKED! His uniform lay on floor beside him. 

Starfire screamed but muffled it with her hand. Then she swiftly slapped her hands over her eyes. 

" Oh, Robin, I'm sorry! I thought you were merely joking!" 

She backed out the door and closed it. She leaned her back up against the door and thought about how much Robin hated her now. Robin threw on a pair of black boxers and quickly opened the door, only to find Starfire lying there in his arms, looking up at him. 

" Hi," Robin said meekly. 

Starfire jumped up. "Do you hate me? I understand if you do. " 

" It's alright! I wasn't offended or anything! And I know you didn't mean to." 

" Yes, but I should have knocked. That is a strict violation of your—" 

" Starfire, just shut up and go to bed," Robin said, smiling. 

Starfire smiled. "As you wish, master!" Starfire said, mock bowing. "Good night, Robin." She waved and walked to her room. 

" Night." 

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄ 

Somewhere in Raven's room- 

ZZZZZZZzzzzzz 

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄ 

Back in Robin's Room- 

" Alright," Robin said, looking at the digital clock on his nightstand blinking 3:04 AM. "I've got four hours." 

Robin was _fully _clothed now, wearing a new outfit. It consisted of a black wifebeeter thing (like Johnny Rancid's), tight black leather pants, his normal old mask, and the wicked awesome steel-toed boots. ((A/N: I want a pair like his really badly!)) 

Robin grabbed his gold-pocketed belt from the floor and clipped it around his waist. He sighed. It was going to be a long night. 

Robin quietly opened the door and headed for the garage. Once he was there he grabbed a helmet and his motorcycle and started it up. Following the secret underground passage way under the sea, he finally ended up on the other side. Robin was just about to head off but his communicator started beeping. He turned off the bike and removed his helmet from his head. Then he took the device from his belt pocket. 

' Damn! Why did I bring this!' he thought as he opened it up. Starfire was on the screen 

" Starfire?" 

Starfire's background showed she was located on the roof of the tower. 

" Yes it is I." 

" What's the problem?" 

" There is no problem. I only wanted to say that I will be joining you shortly," Starfire said, innocently. 

" I'm going to steal the stuff alone!" 

" Of course you are! And I'm coming with you!" Starfire closed her communicator and dived down toward the water. 

Robin watched Starfire and yelled, "Star, you can't swim!" but saw that she pulled up just before she hit the water and flew toward him. "Right." 

The Boy Wonder realized there was no way he was going to stop Starfire and just put his communicator back in it's space in the belt. Once Starfire had landed next to him he handed her his helmet. 

" Hop on." 

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄ 

Robin stopped in front of the empty Jump City Mall. The ride was quick but to Robin, it was an eternity. I mean who doesn't want some hot alien chick holding on to you for dear life? ((A/N: Not me! But whatever.)) 

Starfire removed the helmet and handed it to Robin. "Robin, what are we doing here?" 

Robin hopped off the bike and tried acting like a gentlemen by helping Starfire down. "Well, you can't go waking around in your uniform. People will know you're a Teen Titan! So we're gonna get you some clothes." 

" But Robin! The mall of shopping is closed!" 

" I know." 

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄ 

" Oh Robin! Is this not the most glorious dress you have seen!" 

Yeah, they snuck into to the mall. Yeah, using a little bit of technology they unlocked doors. Hell yeah, they knocked out all the security guards and disabled all the cameras. So the mall was pretty much theirs. They could take what ever they wanted. But you and I both know they weren't _that_ greedy. Or are they… 

" May I get this and this and this and this and this and this and this and this! Pleeease!" Starfire spat out, shoving clothes in Robin's face. 

Robin stood there with his arms folded across his chest. "Star, you realize this isn't some shopping spree. We just need to get you some black clothes." 

Starfire frowned a bit. "Of course. I am sorry. I just got carried away." Starfire slouched off to put all the clothes back. 

When she returned to Robin offered to help her look for what she needed. 

" What size shirt do you wear Starfire!" Robin yelled from across the Juniors' section. 

" Small!" Starfire yelled back. 

Robin browsed through the racks of clothes looking for a black wifebeeter, identical to his own. He spotted a couple shirts he'd like to see Starfire wear. He found pink, orange, blue, green, and purple wifebeeters but couldn't find black. Picking out a small sized purple wifebeeter, Robin headed over to where Starfire was searching for black leather pants. 

" This was all I could find," Robin announced, holding up the purple shirt. 

" Oh, it is glorious! But, I have not located the black pants yet." 

" They probably won't be in this store. Let's go over to 'Heated Topic'. They might have some there." Robin carefully pulled off the sensor thing with ink in it from the wifebeeter and threw it in the trash behind the service desk. 

In 'Heated Topic' Starfire said she felt a little uncomfortable at the theme of the place. It was a gothic people kinda store. ((A/N: I gots no other way to explain it…)) 

Robin pointed to some black clothes. "Let's check over there." 

Once they started searching Robin asked, "What size pants do you wear?" 

" Seven." 

" Alright. Six," Robin said starting to browse. 

" No. I said seven," Starfire said. 

" I know." 

" Then why did you say six?" 

" If you wear size seven then we need six." 

Starfire made a very confused a face. "If I wear seven, should I not _get_ a _seven_?" 

" Nooo. Six." 

" Umm, okay…" 

After many long seconds of searching, "Aha! I got it!" Robin yelled holding a pair of size six, black leather pants. 

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀ 

Cyborg's Room- 

……… Oh! Right! ZZZZZZZZzzzzzz 

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀ 

Back with Robin and Starfire- 

" Should I try the clothes on now?" 

" Yeah but in a different store. I don't think the have a changing room in here." 

Back in the first store- 

" Robin!" Starfire yelled. "I think that the pants may be too tight!" 

" Lemme see." 

Out of the dressing room walks Starfire, basking in all her glorious beauty and what have you. ((A/N: What have you! LOL! My assistant principal says that all the time! When we have assemblies and stuff I count how many times he says it! I mean, who says that!)) Robin's eyes popped out of his sockets and his jaw broke off. 

" I think you should pick your mouth, Robin," Starfire said, pointing to the lower half of Robin's jaw. 

" You're right." Robin said. ((A/N: I don't know how he said it without half of his mouth! He just…did!)) Robin bent down to pick up his jaw but as soon as he came back up and connected his jaw, his mouth hung open just as low. 

" Umm, does this mean they are too small?" Starfire asked innocently. 

" Yeeeaah…" Drool fell out of Robin's mouth but he quickly snapped out of it. "I mean no! You—they look great!" Robin mentally slapped himself for being such a retard. 

" You really think so!" Starfire said examining herself. 

" Yeah. Now, come on! We gotta go!" Robin pulled out his communicator and checked the time. It was 4:36 AM. "We've got one hour and thirty minutes left! We have to hurry! And remember to take the tags off!" 

Robin ran out the door but stopped to see that Starfire was struggling with the tags. 

" Ugh. Lemme help," Robin said once we walked over. He pulled the tags off in one swift motion and threw them to the floor. "Come on!" 

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄ 

Somewhere in Beast Boy's room- 

ZZZZZZzzzzzz "Tofuuuuuuu" ZZZZZzzzzzz 

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄ 

There's an odd fellow named Bob Whitzskinshinninniningheimerfurblehowdydoodahpoopy. Lots of people made fun of his name, so on checks and letters he wrote Francis Whitzskinshinninniningheimerfurblehowdydoodahpoopy. So now everyone knows him as Francis Whitzskinshinninniningheimerfurblehowdydoodahpoopy. No one knows why he did that, but he did. 

Now, Francis is odd. He likes to play golf. But he plays golf with cow eyes as balls and whale bones as clubs. He always started at hole eighteen and went backwards. He always skipped hole number four not because it was too hard but because four is the only number that has the same amount of letters in its name as its mathematical value. No one knows why he cares so much, but he does. 

Francis always eats pizza sideways. No one knows how he stuffs the pizza in his mouth in less than two seconds, but he does. 

Francis only watches the movie Old Yeller. He doesn't watch anything else. Not even the news. He cries every single time he watches Old Yeller but it is still the only thing he uses the TV for. No one knows why he loves Old Yeller, but he does. 

Francis keeps fake breasts on the kitchen table. You know, the gooey things you put on to make your breasts look bigger. Well he keeps them on the table. He named the left imposter Annabel and the right one Jan. Sometimes Francis removes all his clothes and puts Speedos on. Then he puts the fake boobs directly to his buttocks and dances around. No one knows why he does this, but he does. 

At night when Francis becomes bored, ((A/N: How can anyone become bored when they get to dance around with fake boobs on their butt, I will never know…)) he takes his pet mouse, Kitty, and licks it. He just continuously licks it. No one knows why he must lick a mouse, but he does. 

Just about the only thing significant about Francis is the company he owns and that he's rich. Almost as rich as Bill Fence. ((A/N: You get it! Bill Gates; Bill Fence!)) The company is called Almost as Rich as Bill Fence and they make tacks specially designed to be put on the bottom of your shoes. But they also make something else. An illegal substance. The most illegal-est thing to ever to be made illegal: 

Xynothium 

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀ 

Robin stopped his bike in the woods behind a large modern building. "Here we are. JCPI. Also known as Jump City Polytechnic Institute. Also know as JCPI. Also known as our destination." 

Starfire jumped off the bike in joy. "Yay! Let us enter!" 

" No. I've got to meet someone first…….." Robin took a deep breath and said in a loud voice, 

" A flea and a fly in a flue. 

Were caught so what could they do? 

Said the fly, 'Let us flee.' 

' Let us fly,' said they flea. 

So they flew threw a flaw in the flue." 

Starfire stared at Robin like he was an obese man that got high off of Pepsi. 

" What! It's just a signal!" Robin said in defense. 

And out of the shadows walked Spiderman. Robin walked over to him and shook his hand. 

" Yo waddup man?" 

" Nothing, Boy Wonder." 

" Well see you later." 

" Okay." 

" Bye." 

" Adios." And Spiderman walked off into the shadows. 

Starfire stared at Robin like he was a baboon wearing a thong. 

" What! Must you stare at me like that all day!" 

" Sorry." 

" Well let's go." 

╔░▒▓╗  
╚░▒▓╝

A/N: Was that chapter good, or was it good!

Did you get the LOTR quote! Send me a review containing the REAL quote directly from the movie to see if you got it right. The first couple people (3 I guess) will get special prizes! Yay! They will be like graphics like a desktop wallpaper or icons or something else. Oh I know! How 'bout a copy of the ninjas I traced for you to print out and keep forever!

The story about Bob/Francis Whitzskinshinninniningheimerfurblehowdydoodahpoopy is sooo copyrighted it's not even funnah. 

Also I would like to mention I DO NOT OWN SPIDERMAN OR THE LIMERICK (the poem thing with the fly and flea)! I got the limerick online. 

Well, alrighty then. Time to go start on the next chapter! Heeh! 

Later days! Until next chapter, 

ЖЯдβБΨ ۹Ǻ†ŧỊ€ی™

♥♥


	5. Well this is chapter 5

Addiction  
By Krabby Patties  
Rated T  
Humor/Romance  
A Robin and Starfire fic

╔░▒▓╗  
╚░▒▓╝

Disclaimer: Hi.

I do not own Teen Titans.

Bye.

Dedication: To Rose Whitzskinshinninniningheimerfurblehowdydoodahpoopy because you love Francis so much. XD

╔░▒▓╗  
╚░▒▓╝

**Reviews:**

Silver Fox: Well I dug through my mind and that just popped up! I love it too! About Spiderman's sudden appearance…I just had to put him in here! He rocks so much! He is like my fav superhero besides the Titans!

thugette90: I am so glad you like Francis! He rocks so much! I let my friends read his part of the story and they were cracking up so hard…well a couple thought it was disgusting but they have absolutely no sense of humor.

Dlvvanzor: I'm glad you liked Francis too! Thanx for reviewing!

samantha: I'm sorry if you didn't like the perverted joke. I thought it was funny. You watched "Stranded" right! Didn't it rock!

Banana: Writing more I am doing! LOL! ;-)

samanthe2121: My storie's random? Good. Random is good. I love random. Just like I love Orlando Bloom.

Terra: Hey. I'm glad everything is okay between us. Much love. Peace.

rock'n'rollbitch: I kick ass all the time! Oh yeah! Jay kay (j/k or just kidding)!

Rose: Rose Whitzskinshinninniningheimerfurblehowdydoodahpoopy sounds wicked hot. XD

Strodgfrgf: Oh you're my bestest friend too :Gives you a Starfire hug:

╔░▒▓╗  
╚░▒▓╝

A/N: Gosh! I am so sorry I didn't post this chapter on Wednesday! I was just so busy! I think I can only post on Sundays or Saturdays now. Sorry. But if your lucky I might post earlier.

This chapter gets into some serious stuff and more drama. So there won't be a lot of humor.

And just to let you know here are the ages of the Titans in this storie:  
Robin – 18  
Starfire – 17  
Cyborg – 19  
Raven – 17  
Beast Boy – 17

And the year is 2016 because I think the show is based in the future because of all their highly advanced technology. So that is just to let you know if you were wondering. So remember, 2016…

Also I realized I had some mistakes in Chapter 4. So you don't have to read the chapter over again here's what I changed:  
Instead of sunglasses, Robin is wearing his regular old mask.  
Instead of parking his bike in the parking lot, Robin parked his bike in the woods behind the school.

You'll see why those are important in later chapters.

╔░▒▓╗  
╚░▒▓╝

_Starfire stared at Robin like he was a baboon wearing a thong._

" _What! Must you stare at me like that all day!"_

" _Sorry."_

" _Well let's go."_

╔░▒▓╗  
╚░▒▓╝

**Chapter 5: Well this is chapter 5  
**" Starfire, this place is really heavily guarded. It's extremely dangerous. They have C4 bombs all over their floors and Nitrogen bombs contained in door handles. The only way for the bombs to not be set off is entering a code into the computer main frame." 

Robin and Starfire leaned against the outer brick wall of the institute. 

" It's a good thing I know the code. It could take a whole day to try and hack in," Robin whispered. "But I heard they might change the code because of all the robberies they've had." 

" Who caused all of these robberies?" Starfire whispered to Robin. 

Robin smiled. "Yours truly." Robin started walking away from the wall. "Follow me. The lab is three floors underground. It's quicker to enter through the back emergency exit door." 

Starfire hovered slightly above the black top of the parking lot as if she were afraid it would explode if she walked upon it. Finally, they stopped at a heavy metal door with no handles in the shadowed area of the school. 

" If we just blast through the door the alarm will go off," Robin whispered. "So Starfire this is where you come in. Melt the hinges off the door here." He pointed to one part of the hinge. "And here." He pointed to another area. "And the door should come off silently." 

Starfire did as she was told and lit a strong starbolt on her index and middle finger. She proceeded to move her finger up and down around the first area Robin pointed to. The metal became red and then melted. Then Starfire bent down to reach the second part easier. Using the same technique, the second hinge melted too. The door began to creak and the other hinges snapped. Then the door started wavering and it started falling in the direction of Robin and Starfire. Robin quickly caught the door and raised it a little. 

" Starfire, help me move this to the side so we can get in," Robin said with a grunt because of the weight of the door. 

Using Starfire's alien strength and Robin's…umm…slightly above normal human strength seeing as he's trained a lot and he's a superhero, they moved the door to left, leaving just enough room for them to both slip in sideways. So they slipped in sideways. Inside the building, they were met with a blinding light and blinding white hallways. Once their eyes had adjusted to the light, Starfire realized they were standing on the floor and quickly hovered above the ground and picked Robin up by his armpits. 

" Ah, Starfire? There aren't any bombs in this floor. Only on the floor containing the lab." 

" Oh!" Starfire set Robin on the floor. "Excuse me," she said, meekly. 

" It's alright." 

From behind them a cold, mechanical voice spoke. "Starfire? And…Robin?" 

Robin and Starfire quickly snapped around and their eyes widened. 

" The town's heroes breaking into a school? How un-heroic! And you really should get some better disguises. Kid, you're sort of disguised, but Starfire, I could have spotted your red hair a mile away." 

Robin's hands grew into fists. "Red X." 

" Yep!" Red X twirled around like a little girl. 

" What are you doing here!" 

" Why, stealing me some Xynothium of course!" 

" But Robin took your belt," Starfire said. 

" Listen. I'm not stupid. I made myself a new one." Red X pointed to a shiny metal belt with the same kind of pockets as the old one and the same Red X symbol. "What are _you_ two doing here?" 

Robin thought about an excuse for half a second and one popped up in his head. "…Protecting the new shipment of Xynothium." 

" Also known as…stealing it." 

Starfire gasped. 

" Well…yeah…" Robin said, defenseless. "But we can still protect it from you!" And Robin ran off down the hallway. 

It took a moment for it to sink into Starfire and Red X but they quickly chased after him. Red X and Starfire ran right next to each other, although they were trying to outrun each other. They kept running down the blinding hallway until they followed Robin and took a left turn down another hallway. 

Red X was out of breath but he kept running along side Starfire. "Cutie, you're hot and all, but I really gotta do this. You know, to eliminate the enemy. But I still hope we can go on a date after!" Still running, he pushed Starfire into the wall, knocking her out. "One down, one to go." 

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄ 

Robin found himself at a dead end in the hallway. He said a few choice words and tried to remember where to go. 

Red X slowly walked up behind him. "We aren't lost now, are we?" 

Robin sprung up and jumped over X's head, pushing off of his skull with his hands. "Not quite!" 

Robin ran down the hallway and flew forward through a 4-way hallway intersection. There was an open door and he couldn't stop fast enough so his forehead smacked upon the maple wood. 

" Fawk!" Robin said, rubbing a large bump on his forehead. 

From behind him, he heard the mechanical laughter of Red X. "Ha ha." He stopped running. "Just in! Our dearest Boy Wonder is a klutz! Hahaha!" He doubled over laughing. 

Robin looked down on him with disgust. "It wasn't _that_ funny." He started running again, leaving the poor laughing soul behind. 

But then it hit him. 

Where the fawk was Starfire? 

╔░▒▓╗  
╚░▒▓╝

A/N: Omigosh! I'm so sorry this chapter was so short! But don't worry! The next chapters will have so much detail, so much action, so much stuff, it probably won't even seem like my work! I hope…

I have a question. Do I seem like one of those really bad beginner writers (even though I've been writing all my life…) that doesn't give much detail and always posts short chapters with really bad cliffhangers? Be truthful. I can take it. Pretend your Simon Cowell!

Next chapter is fluff! Not a lot though.

I hope you guys all saw Stranded. Because it was THE BEST EPISODE EVER CREATED IN ANY KIND OF TV SHOW ON THE FACE OF THE EARTH AND OTHER PLANETS THAT ALSO HAPPEN TO HAVE TV!

**Cyborg:** Find the configuration disk.  
**Beast Boy:** You mean the thing that looks like a pizza with eyeballs?  
**Cyborg:** Why can't you just call it a configuration disk?  
**Beast Boy:** Why can't you just call it an eyeball pizza thingy?

That was the best part! Well besides the part where Robin said: "I think it's, uh, awesome, the way you shot starbolts." He said it so funny. And so far I have seen the episode four times. I recorded it and I keep on watchin' it!

Later days, my faithful readers! Until next chapter (which I _promise_ I will post on Wednesday because this chapter was so short), 

ЖЯдβБΨ ۹Ǻ†ŧỊ€ی™

♥♥


	6. No Longer

Addiction  
By Krabby Patties  
Rated T  
Humor/Romance  
A Robin and Starfire fic 

╔░▒▓╗  
╚░▒▓╝

Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Mr. Brightside"! (Even though it has nothing to do with this chapter…) I swear I don't! Please believe me! I don't own the Teen Titans either! My friend Michele does:Gets smacked over the head with a large book: Okay, okay. I admit it. She doesn't either.

Dedication: SpongeBob SquarePants for being so spongey.

╔░▒▓╗  
╚░▒▓╝

Reviews:

LASHAY-ISAAC: Thank you! I think my storie's good too!

catastrophe is me: So did you get what "fawk" means? And what signs do you mean?

Terra: In the quote of Raven "You suck. I suck. Beast Boy sucks. This storie sucks. Life sucks. Get over it." LOL! Was that good? Was it like Raven? Tell me!

Strodgfrgf: I love Red X so much! If Robin wasn't already perfect for Starfire, Red X would so be next in line! I'll try to update soon!

Samanthe212: Do you really want me to send "Stranded" to you? LOL. :3 Orlando Bloom's hott. Tom Welling's hott. Hayden Christensen's hott. Joel from Good Charlotte's hott. Chad Michael Murray's hott. We're all hott. Jay kay! LOL. Much love.

Rose: Yep. Dedicated all for you. LOL. :3 Peace.

╔░▒▓╗  
╚░▒▓╝

A/N: Tee hee! I' posting this chapter just like I promised! I love this chapter! It is just so…awesome! There's an extra fluffy part coming.

And I just realized! All the ideas I have for this storie won't fit into one storie! So this is going to be part one of a trilogy I think. YAY!

Did anyone notice I changed the summary of this storie? Here's why:  
Well I realized that this storie is not only about Robin being addicted to Xynothium as you will find out maybe this chapter and definitely next chapter. And also because of the trilogy thing. Yet, I'm not exactly sure if it's going to be a trilogy.

­­­And I haven't mentioned before, "storie" is my way of spelling "story". I'm only saying that because someone noticed that I spelled "story" wrong so I just wanted to make sure y'all knew.

╔░▒▓╗  
╚░▒▓╝

_Robin looked down on him with disgust. "It wasn't _that _funny." He started running again, leaving the poor laughing soul behind._

_But then it hit him._

_Where the fawk was Starfire?_

╔░▒▓╗  
╚░▒▓╝

**Chapter 6: No Longer  
**Robin quickly took out his communicator and tried to reach Starfire. No one answered. So he followed the signal of her communicator. As he ran by Red X, who happened to still be laughing, he kicked him in the side making him fall over, groaning instead of laughing.

Robin kept running down the hallways, hoping that she was okay. A couple times he made a wrong turn but got back on track quickly. This reminded him of the time Beast Boy turned into a beast and they were trying to safe Raven from him.

Robin finally reached the area Starfire was supposed to be around. The beeping from Robin's communicator was becoming louder and faster. He checked to make sure he was in the correct area and then looked around. There was no Starfire in sight. He turned the communicator off and then on to see if something was wrong. Back on the locator screen, it still showed Starfire was directly in front of him.

'What the fawk!' Robin screamed in his head.

Robin looked around again and still could find no one. He finally spotted a yellow, round shaped object.

"Are you shitting me!" Robin yelled as he picked up Starfire's communicator. He grunted and put her communicator in his pocket.

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄ 

" Oh, how do I open this!" Starfire asked as she pulled on the handle of an extra large safe. She had tried kicking it, punching it, throwing starbolts at it, chanting "Azarath Metrion Zinthos", using her alien strength, biting it, and spitting on it, but nothing would make the safe to a large ore of Xynothium open. 

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄ 

Earlier, Starfire had to come consciousness. She was pretty freaked out though because she excepted her over-protective-and-beloved-Robin to be looming over, asking over and over again if she were all right. Unknown to her, as she stood up to go look for Robin, her communicator fell out.

She headed down the hallway until she reached the stairs. She remembered how Robin told her that the laboratory was the lowest floor below the earth and headed down the stairs. She decided to fly down just in case there was touch-sensitive bombs in the steps.

When the steps ended, Starfire walked up to a heavy metal door sporting and sign that read:

DANGER!  
HIGHLY PROTECTED HALLWAY

Next to the door was a large and complicated computer. On the computer screen it flashed:

Please enter password.

Clicking on the box below using the mouse she started to type extra slowly her name. She pressed the submit button. A couple seconds later, another screen popped up with big letters flashing white and red saying "ACCESS DENIED". The screen then turned back to the "Please enter a password." screen and Starfire then typed in Robin's name. The access was denied again. Once again, Starfire typed a new password. She used "thisisapasswordtoopenthedoortotheleft". And to her left, Starfire heard the door click open.

She rushed over to the door and ran through. She remembered how Robin said one password disables all the bombs and traps, and ran directly over the floor. She quickly came up to a large hole in the floor. She saw it but couldn't stop in time. So she went tumbling down the long tunnel. Remembering she could fly, she floated down to the floor safely.

In front of her, Starfire spotted a normal looking door. She walked closer and read the sign of the door. It said:

FRANCIS  
WHITZSKINSHINNINNININGHEIMER-  
FURBLEHOWDYDOODAHPOOPY  
MEMORIAL LABORATORY

Starfire wondered who this Francis guy was but came up with nothing. She turned the knob and entered the room. It was dark so she switched on a light switch she found easily. She looked around. It looked like a normal old laboratory like the ones she'd seen on TV. To the left was a storage cabinet reaching the ceiling with many labels on it. There were many black-topped tables located randomly around the room. On top of the tables were many cylinders and cups filled with colorful liquids. There were Bunsen burners below graduated cylinders filled with settled water. On one table there was a weird looking fish inside a glass tank.

At the other side of the room, Starfire saw another large and heavy door, the door to a safe. And that is where Starfire is now.

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄ 

Starfire was pretty sure that Robin was supposed to be in the room already, so she called for him. She got no answer. 

" Oh Robin, where are you!" 

Starfire thought for a moment and reached her hand to her belt where her communicator is supposed to be. 

" Many roamfarks!" Starfire yelled in half English, half Tamaranean. 

She started searching the floor of the lab but found nothing. 

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄ 

Red X stood up. His side where Robin had kicked him "hurt like the dickens." He called Robin a couple foul words and walked off in search of him. He needed Robin. Not in a gay way (!) but the Boy Wonder was his carnival ticket to the much needed Xynothium.

'What does Robin need with Xynothium anyway?' X thought to himself. He waved the thought off and kept on moving.

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄ 

" Where did she go!" Robin yelled. He stopped to think about it and started talking to himself like lunatics do. "Okay…think of the possibilities…" Robin put his index finger to his chin. "She could have left this place altogether…or she could of gone in search for me and fell into a trap or something." He paused for a moment. "OR…she headed to the Xynothium ore because she thought I was there…I think I'll go with that latter!" 

Robin quickly pulled out his communicator. It showed that it was 5:40 AM leaving him one hour and twenty minutes to get back to the tower. So he raced to the stairs. Instead of walking down the stairs, he jumped onto the railing and slid down it as if he were grinding on an invisible skateboard. When the railing stopped at each floor on a landing, he lumped from railing to railing. He was having a lot of fun. He forgot all of his troubles as he hooted and hollered… Well until he landed flat on his face with an "OOF!"

Robin rubbed his nose and stood up. He looked around and realized he was on the bottom floor. He walked up to the labeled door and realized it was unlocked. He went through and ran down the hallway to the laboratory door. He stopped and reached for the handle.

"Hey kid!"

Robin spun around and found Red X walking toward him. "What do you want!"

Red X didn't speak until he was close to Robin. "Be a good boy and let me go through first." He lightly pushed Robin out of the way.

"Don't-touch-me," Robin spat at X.

"And what are you going to do about it?"

Robin stepped back and pulled out a Bo staff. He extended it and got into a fighting position.

"Oh so it's a fight you want, kid? I can provide that." Red X pulled out X boomerangs that fitted in between each finger. ((A/N: Sorry. I don't know what they're called… Anybody wanna tell me!))

Robin charged at Red X but he moved to the side making Robin stumble a little bit. He threw the X-shaped boomerangs at Robin's back but Robin quickly spun around and deflected them with his Bo staff. Robin charged at Red X again and hit him in the chest. X stumbled backwards as Robin swung at his feet. Red X pressed the transporting button on his belt and disappeared. Robin stared confused. Red X appeared behind Robin a little ways and threw an expanding X at Robin's back, locking his arms to his sides. Robin fell to the ground. He let go of the Bo staff and pulled out a Bird-A-Rang and a freeze disk. He threw the disk at Red X, freezing him for a moment. Robin took the time advantage and chopped through his tourniquet using the Bird-A-Rang. Red X burst through the ice just as Robin picked up his Bo staff and stood up.

"Kid, you're wasting my time. Just go away and have fun with your little Starfire. I've got better things to do." Red X headed toward the door but Robin stuck out his Bo staff, blocking the path.

"This isn't over yet, Little Red Riding X." Robin said smiling.

Red X sighed and lazily threw a sticky X at Robin's face. Robin tried to avoid the X but it hit him exactly where it was meant to hit. He dropped the Bo staff in an attempt to pull the sticky red substance off. Red X chuckled and walked in to the laboratory.

Robin dug at the sticky stuff but it would not come off. He would have to take his mask off. Of course he didn't want to but he had to if he wanted to make sure Red X didn't get the Xynothium. So he pulled off his black and white mask. Its hurt his eyes a little to see the direct light. From the clear areas around his eyes, Robin finally pulled the gooey crap off. He looked down at his mask. It was ruined.

Robin quickly forgot about his own needs and remembered Red X.

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄ 

All while Robin and Red X fought, Starfire sat boredly at one of the lab desk. She was randomly mixing different chemicals together to see all of the pretty colors they came up with. Once she came up with a clear mist that sparkled brighter than diamonds. Another time she swore that in another mist she saw Darth Vader's face. (Robin just brought her to see Star Wars Episode 3 the day came out using the superhero advantage. Robin found it quite a bad movie since Starfire kept telling everyone how cute Anakin was.) 

Then suddenly Red X walked in. It scared the freakin' hell out of her. She screamed and threw a starbolt at Red X, knocking him out. 

Robin heard Starfire's scream and rushed in only to find Red X laying by his feet. He looked up and caught Starfire's green eyes. Starfire gasped seeing Robin's eyes unmasked but then Robin ran over and pulled her into a strong hug. 

" Holy freakin' hell Starfire! I was so scared something bad happened to you!" 

" Robin…you have blue eyes…" 

" I thought you went looking for me and got trapped or something!" 

" They are a marvelous blue…" 

" You have to keep your communicator with you at all times!" 

" Why do you always wear a mask when you have beautiful eyes?" 

" I tried contacting you but you didn't have your communicator so—" 

Starfire moved out of Robin's hug to look at his eyes again. "Robin… Your eyes…" 

Robin put his hands to his face. "Yeah, I had to take my mask off because Red X threw this red stuff at me. You know, the gooey sticky stuff? Like the stuff that got stuck in Beas— " 

Starfire interrupted him by pressing her lips against his, giving him a quick but sweet peck. "I love your eyes," she said and walked over to the safe she had been trying to open, blushing like crazy. 

Robin stood there, dazed. "Umm…thanks…?" He put his hand to his lips and tried to relive that kiss, the way her lips felt and how they were so soft. Once he started feeling dorky, he walked over to where Starfire was. "Lemme try to open this." 

When Starfire saw Robin she wouldn't look at his face. She still couldn't believe she did that. She moved out of the way and Robin threw a couple powerful kicks at the center of the door. Nothing happened. 

" We could try to combine forces?" Starfire suggested very shyly, still looking at the floor and not at Robin. 

" Yeah. Good idea. Maybe if I threw an explosive disk into one of your powerful starbolts we can blast a hole through." 

Starfire just nodded, _still_ staring at the ground. 

Robin noticed she wouldn't look at him and became concerned. "Starfire?" He cupped her chin in his index finger and thumb and lifted her chin. "What's wrong? Why won't you look at me?" 

Starfire just stared into his eyes and Robin stared into hers. Green into blue. Blue into green. Starfire could see Robin searching her face with his eyes for any sign of any feeling. She couldn't hold it in and let tears flow down her face. Robin let go of her chin and she wiped away her tears. 

" Robin, I am sorry," Starfire sobbed. "I just lost myself. It was like I was under a spell from your eyes. They are just so blue and…I lost myself…" She started heavily crying. 

Robin brought her into a hug and he rubbed her back. Starfire cried into his shoulder. 

" Starfire, what are you talking about?" Robin asked soothingly. 

Starfire jumped back and Robin saw that her eyes were becoming red and puffy. "The kiss, Robin! The kiss!" 

Robin smiled. "Oh is _that_ all?" 

" What do you mean 'Is that all'! Robin, I kissed you!" 

" I know." 

" That was an complete and utter violation of…of everything! I should not have done that! You should be mad and…and…Robin why?" 

" Why what?" 

" Why are you not mad at me?" Starfire said softly. 

" Starfire, I'm not mad because…because I kinda liked it." 

Starfire's eyes widened and became sparkly again. 

" No, scratch that. I _loved_ it! I L-O-V-E loved it!" Robin announced to the world. 

Starfire's eyes sparkled even more and she ran over to hug him. "Does that mean you…?" 

" I…love you?" 

" Yes," Starfire said, timidly. 

" Well then." Robin whispered in her ear, "Yes. I love you. And I have since forever." 

Starfire jumped up and down, startling Robin. "Me too! Me too! I love you too!" Starfire suddenly stopped. "What do we do now?" She started smiling like crazy. "Are betrothed and now we are to perform the marriage ceremony!" 

Robin smiled back at her. "No. It's too early for that." Robin saw Starfire's enthusiasm droop a little. "But I hope this is good for right now." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her toward him. He leaned down ((A/N: Since he grew taller. Duh.)) and took her lips into a passionate kiss. Starfire wrapped her arms around his neck and Robin twirled locks of her hair around his finger. They were enjoying each other's taste and smell. Starfire allowed Robin tongue to enter her mouth and he explored every inch. They were in heaven. ((A/N: Gosh. I'm not good with this stuff! I suck!)) A couple minutes later, Starfire pulled back. 

" What did you do that for? I was just getting to the good part!" Robin teased. 

" We have more important things to do," Starfire said pointing to the door of the safe. 

" What's more important then having you in my arms?" Robin pulled Starfire closer. 

" Robin." Starfire pushed back a little. "Please. You know I would like to do that more then anything, but we have a limited amount of time. We need to obtain the Xynothium and travel back to the tower." 

Robin huffed and let go of Starfire. "Fine. But I want a rain-check." You might think Starfire would ask what a rain-check is but you're wrong. Robin explained it a long time ago. "Are we still on for my idea?" 

Starfire nodded. Robin headed to the front of the laboratory, directly across from the safe. He motioned for Starfire to follow. 

" Okay. Aim for the center of the door," Robin instructed. "Go ahead and charge up a powerful starbolt. Shoot when I say 'Go.'" 

Starfire closed her eyes. She brought both of her fists together out in front of her. The green energy surrounded her fists. As she charged up, Robin pulled out a special electric disk. It packed three times the punch then the normal disks he uses. He took out an extra mask he suddenly found and put it on. He looked over to Starfire to see if she was ready. Her starbolt was at least a meter long in height. 

" Are you ready, Starfire?" Robin asked. 

Starfire opened her eyes. They were glazed over into the bright green they become when she fights. "Yes," she breathed. 

" Okay…" Robin set himself into a throwing position. The readied the disk to be thrown into the starbolt. "GO!" 

Starfire threw the starbolt forward with a "YA!". Robin threw the disk into the starbolt. Everything happened in slow motion. Once the disk entered its fiery ball it exploded just inside the starbolt. Electric blue waves flowed through out the whole sphere. Starfire thought it was like her eyes and Robin's eyes mixed all together. The ball grew as it reached the door. Upon impact, there was a huge explosion. It set off alarms. The whole door was blown to pieces as did the surrounding wall. 

Robin and Starfire looked at each other, both amazed at how much damage they did. The alarms grew louder and louder. 

" Starfire we have to hurry! Grab as many cases as you can! Don't wait for me! Just leave! Meet me out in the woods were my bike is!" Robin yelled over the alarms.

Robin ran into the big wall of smoke. He breathed in smoke and started coughing. He finally found a pile of cases filled with a couple Xynothium tubes each. He picked up three by the handles with his left hand leaving his right hand free to fight if he needed to. 

" Starfire! Are you alright!" Robin yelled. 

" Yes! I have taken two cases per hand. If we need to fight, I will use my eye lasers!" Starfire yelled back from somewhere around Robin's right. 

" Okay! Good! I know there's a hole in the ceiling! Find it and get out!" 

" How will you reach the ceiling!" 

" Grappling hook!" 

" Okay!" 

Robin pointed his grappling hook to the ceiling and shot up. 

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄ 

" They're in here! I heard them speaking!" A couple police officers had been called to the college. 

" Should we call the Teen Titans!" another officer with a strong southern accent called. 

" No! We're good without the teen freaks!" 

They pulled out flashlights and walked into the smoke. They searched and found a body on the ground. 

" Who is this! Is this one of them Titans!" the southern officer asked. 

" No, Lee. This is one of their enemies." 

" Well who is he?" 

" Red X I think his name was." 

" Well is he okay?" 

Officer Lincoln, the other officer out of the two, felt for a pulse on Red X's wrist and neck. "There's no pulse. He must have suffocated from the smoke." 

" How long has he been out?" Officer Lee asked. 

The smoke started to clear and it was actually clear enough to see things. 

Lincoln slowly pulled off X's mask. "Judging from the paleness of his skin," Lincoln pressed a hand to Red X's face. "and the low body heat, I'd say about an hour." 

" Did he cause this explosion?" 

" No, stupid! I just said he's been dead or unconscious for an hour! The explosion was just ten minutes ago! I swear you Virginia people have got to be as dimwitted as cow piles! " 

Lee shuddered a little. "Well, Illinois people aren't that great either!" 

Lincoln just shook his head. "I'll call an ambulance and you can go look for anyone else around here." 

" Fine!" Lee stood up and walked off. Just as Lincoln finished his phone call Lee yelled out. "Hey come here! I found two more bodies!" 

Lincoln immediately got up and rushed over to Lee. In front of them was two teenagers, a boy and girl. The girl had bright red hair and the boy had pitch black spiky hair and a mask. Lincoln bent down and felt their pulses. "They're okay, just knocked out." 

Lee heard sirens outside meaning the ambulances had arrived. "The ambulances are here! Let's go out and help them get in!" 

" Alright." 

Officer Abe Lincoln and Officer Robert E. Lee, friends yet loyal to their own people, headed out of the building. Lee spoke only one thing to Lincoln the entire trip out: 

" Hey, you know I'm carved on the back on your head?" 

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄ 

Robin suddenly woke up. He sat up and looked around. His head hurt immensely. He couldn't remember what happened but then memories flooded back to him. He looked to his left and saw Starfire. He crawled over to her and shook her. She woke up quickly. 

" Robin? What happened?" Starfire said painfully. 

" Well…umm…I told you to head up through a hole in the ceiling and out of the building but…I guess there was no hole." Robin smiled timidly. "Hee hee?" 

" I do not understand." 

" Well we both flew up to the ceiling pretty fast. Since there wasn't a hole our heads hit the ceiling really hard and we were knocked out." 

" Oh…That must be the reason why my head hurts." 

Robin chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Yeah." 

Outside of the room, they heard voices. "They're in here!" 

Robin jumped up. "Starfire! Come on we have to go!" He frantically grabbed any tubes of Xynothium he could find and stuffed them in belt pockets. "Help me!" 

Starfire got up and helped stuff a couple into his pockets. 

The door swung open. "There they are! They're awake! And look! They're stealing Xynothuim!" 

One of the officers smacked the officer that spoke over the head. "We can see that, Lee, you moron!" 

" You know they look like Robin and Starfire from the Teen Titans," anEMT announced. Robin and Starfire dropped the Xynothium they happened to be holding and stared at the men in the doorway with wide eyes. 

The officer called Lee tilted his head. "You know what? You're right!" 

All of a sudden a news crew pushed the men in the doorway to the side and started making a news report. 

" This is Dee Odorant reporting to you with special news," an Asian woman wearing a tight yellow suit jacket with a skit said into a microphone. "I am inside JCPI where a recent robbery has taken place. Actually it's still taking place!" Dee hurried over to the frozen Robin and Starfire. "And guess who the robbers are! Our very own leader of famous Teen Titans, Robin, and his girlfriend, Starfire!" 

" How did you know she's my girlfriend?" Robin asked, amazed. 

" We know everything, sweetie. Now tell us. Why have you decided to go against the rest of your team and do such a horrible thing as to steal the very stuff you protect?" 

" We aren't Titans anymore," Robin said into the microphone Dee held in his face. 

╔░▒▓╗  
╚░▒▓╝

A/N: So do you see a plot starting up?

Okay there was so much hidden stuff in this chapter its overwhelming! I'll tell you them all though:

Well do you remember Officer Abe Lincoln and Officer Robert E. Lee? And do you remember this line: Officer Abe Lincoln and Officer Robert E. Lee, friends yet loyal to their own people,… 

Well do you get that? Well it all has to do with the Civil War. Robert E. Lee is a real person and so isn't Abe Lincoln (well you probably already figured _that _out). Lee was Lincoln's really good friend from Virginia. When the Civil War started, Lincoln asked Lee to lead the Union army, but he refused. He said he could not fight against his home. So he lead the Confederate army. Get it? "…friends yet loyal to their own people"? 

And the part where Lee was like "I'm carved on the back of your head!" Well you know how I just came back from Washington, DC? Well we went to the Lincoln memorial and on the back of Lincoln's head Lee's face is carved! Well its hard to see because Lincoln's hair forms his face some how. There's also other people's faces too. I dunno know who they are but they're there. Do a web search or something. 

And 'Dee Odorant', you HAD to have got that! Her name is deodorant! I just fussed with it you know! Funny right! You're all like "Hehehe—no." Well her name's like Seymour Butts! Get it! See-more-butts. Yeah, that's right. 

Well next chapter is going show how the other Titans found out about this and what they think and stuff. And what happened to Robin and Star. 

Later days! Until next chapter, 

ЖЯдβБΨ ۹Ǻ†ŧỊ€ی™  
♥♥

P.S. C3PO, my toy from Burger King, says hi! 


	7. The News Reports Tell It Like It Is

Addiction  
By Krabby Patties  
Rated T  
Humor/Romance  
A Robin and Starfire fic 

╔░▒▓╗  
╚░▒▓╝

Disclaimer: If the Teen Titans were worth millions, let me say I would of sold those babies for millions. So in other words I don't own the Teen Titans because I sold them! (You can tell when I kid around by now right?)

Dedication: My Dad because today is Father's Day! (We got him a Lord of the Rings 3 DVD because he kept saying we had it but we didn't and a bag full of Lindt chocolates!)

╔░▒▓╗  
╚░▒▓╝

Reviews:

Rose: Once again your review made my day a whole lot better. And Red X liking Robin in a gay way would be SO AWESOME! I can't believe I didn't think of that:Punches self in the face:

catastrophe is me: Oooooh. Well on Microsoft Word if you go to Insert and then Symbols there are a bunch of…well…symbols. But not all of them work on FanFiction. You just gotta experiment. You liked the kissing scene? I hated the kissing scene. But I'm glad you liked it anyway! Makes me feel better!

samanthe2121: Yeah I do think a lot of people are hott. I have a Top 5 list if you wanted to know. But I won't tell you what they are unless you ask.

StarXRobin4eva12: Hi! Yeah that chapter would probably be one of my favorites too! Funny and fluffy! That's why it's a Humor/Romance! YAY!

╔░▒▓╗  
╚░▒▓╝

A/N: This chapter is a chapter. That's all I have to say.

­╔░▒▓╗  
╚░▒▓╝

**Chapter 7: The News Reports Tell It Like It Is  
**"_We aren't Titans anymore."_

"_So as you can see the Titans have split up. We're just down to Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven. Will they still defend us from all the evil as before? And how will the team be without Robin to lead them? Questions are to be answered once we _get_ the answers. Thank you for watching. I'm Andy Perspirant and I'll see you tom— "_

Raven turned the TV off. "I hope you guys were listening."

"What the hell is going on! Why did Robin and Starfire leave! All of their stuff is still here and I am so damn confused!" Beast Boy clung to Raven's cloak.

"Don't-touch-me."

Cyborg pulled Beast Boy off Raven. "Yeah, I don't get it either, Raven."

Raven rolled her eyes and then started to explain from her seat on the semi-circle couch. "Robin for some reason needed Xynothium so he stole it. Starfire probably went with him just because…she did. When they got caught Robin said that they weren't part of the team anymore."

"But why!" Beast Boy whined.

"I don't know, Beast Boy. But I know it has some sort of connection to what Robin did to you yesterday."

"Well I think we'll get around okay without them," Cyborg said getting up. "Man, who wants waffles? It's ten already and I haven't eaten!" He walked over to the kitchen and opened up the fridge.

Beast Boy jumped up and ran over to the kitchen. "Only if they're tofu waffles!"

"No one likes tofu waffles!"

"I do! Now pass me the soy milk!"

"No one likes soy milk!"

"I do! Give it to me!"

"Not tall enough, green man…"

Raven stood up and silently walked to her room. She didn't understand why Robin and Starfire just randomly left. Robin was like her little brother. He always came to her with questions about him and Starfire. And Starfire, sad enough to say, was her best friend. Well not her _best_ friend, but she was the _best _friend out of the others. She was the only one that could get Raven to open up.

Raven sat in a circle of candles trying to meditate but questions still popped up in her head. What are they doing now? Where are they going to live? How will they survive if they weren't going to be superheroes anymore?

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄ 

"… _Is this the end of Jump City's Teen Titans? We—"_

Bruce Wayne just found out the news from the News. And I didn't please him at all. 

He stood up. "Alfred?" 

Alfred hurried over into the living room where Bruce just finished watching TV. "Yes, Master Bruce?" 

" I'm going to Jump City for a few days. I'll be staying with the Teen Titans." 

" Oh, you heard the news?" 

" Yeah." He threw the remote to the TV down on the couch. "Cancel all my meetings." He headed off to the hallway but stopped when Alfred called to him. 

" Do you need any help packing?" 

" Nope." And with that he just headed off to his room. 

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄ 

" We aren't Titans anymore," Robin said into the microphone Dee held in his face. 

" We aren't?" Starfire asked. 

Robin turned away from the camera to speak to Starfire. "No we aren't." 

" Why not! They have not done the 'kicking' yet!" 

" Do you think they'll let us back into the team after this!" 

" Please…" Starfire teared a little. "I still don't understand." 

" Starfire, we just stole a bunch of Xynothium! We just stole from the mall! We just tackled all the security guards there too! And I almost killed Beast Boy!" 

" But they have allowed you to stay when you have done other bad things!" 

" Exactly! They don't trust me anymore! They probably never have!" 

" Oh Robin, please don't say that." Starfire was crying now, looking at the floor. 

Robin took Starfire in his arms. She cried into his chest. He didn't realize they were still being watched until he heard someone chuckle. He didn't show that he knew though. He just slowly reached into his belt for his grappling hook. Knowing there was a hole in the ceiling _now_ because of the explosion, he quickly shot it up, pulling him and Starfire up and onto the parking lot. ((A/N: They we're underground remember?)) He pulled Starfire along with him into the woods before anyone saw or heard them. 

" You okay, Starfire?" Robin asked Starfire who was now sitting sideways on the motorcycle. Robin leaned against a tree. 

" For the most part." 

"Starfire, I'm so sorry I brought you into this."

"I brought myself. And I also promised to go with you where ever you go so none of this is your fault."

Robin smiled at her but then frowned. "We can't be superheroes anymore. We're wanted by the police and if they figure out some teenagers are fighting crime in another city they'll get suspicious."

"So we are 'running from the law'?" Starfire asked innocently.

"I guess so. Bru—I mean Batman is probably really worried now. But anyway we have to move somewhere else and get a job. We need to change our names too."

"Change our names?" Starfire looked worried. "I cannot be Starfire any longer?"

"Or Koriand'r. But…you can be Kori Anders. How does that sound?"

"It sounds wonderful! What will your new name be? Will you use Richard Grayson?"

"Naw. Batman knows that name. How—" Robin started coughing uncontrollably.

Starfire jumped up and patted his back. He kept on coughing as he pulled out a tube of Xynothium from his belt he quickly drank down a quarter of it.

Robin smiled at Starfire and shook the tube. "Morning dose." He put the tube away.

Starfire put her hand on Robin's cheek. "Oh Robin…" She pitied him so much.

Robin removed her hand and took his mask off just as the new morning's rays shone through. "Call me Jake Wolf."

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄ 

_Knock_

"Who are you and what do you want?" Raven quoted her normal greeting.

"Umm, Raven? It's Beast Boy. I want to talk to you."

Raven got up and opened the door a little so that half of her face showed. "Alright let's talk. See you later." She closed the door and Beast Boy knocked again.

"Seriously Raven! I promise it's not a joke! I just want to talk to you about Robin and Starfire!"

"Fine. Come in!"

Beast Boy opened the door and uneasily walked in. He found that Raven was sitting on the floor with a book open in her lap. "Can I sit with you?"

"You might as well. I mean you already got me to talk to you. Now you can do wonders."

"Umm, sure." He sat down in front of Raven. "Well do you think Robin and Star eloped?"

"What! Do I think they…eloped!"

"Yeah. Me and Cy were talkin' about it and we all knew that they liked each other a lot right?"

Raven closed her book and stood up. "I guess." Raven walked to her bookcase and put the book away.

"So maybe they just admitted their feelings and…you know…eloped."

Raven sat back down. "So they quit the team to get married."

"Yeah. But more then that. They got married but they thought we would get angry so they quit."

"Angry."

"Yeah. Cuz we would think that now Robin would play favorites. I mean not that he already has…"

Raven actually seemed interested. "So how long did you talk about this with Cyborg?" She rested her chin on her hand which was connected to the elbow that rested on her knee.

"A long time."

"So you were really thinking hard about this."

"Yeah, real hard."

"And why didn't Cyborg come in here to tell me this too?"

"He didn't want to. Why?"

"Well he was the smart one."

"Why?" Beast Boy inquired, his ears perking up.

"Because he knew that if he didn't come in here he wouldn't have to listen to me yell that THAT WAS STUPIDEST THING I'VE EVER HEARD IN MY WHOLE ENTIRE SAD FREAKIN' LIFE!"

"What!"

"Beast Boy, it is _kinda_ logical but that's not the kind of thing they would do. Use your head. Robin is so…shy about sharing his emotions that I'd think it would take a couple days for him to ask for Starfire's hand in marriage. And like I said before, I really think it has something to do with what Robin did to you."

"Oh, okay." Beast Boy's ears drooped as he got up and walked to the door.

"Beast Boy." He turned and Raven stood up. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Raven walked to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. She looked down at the ground. "I was way too harsh. I'd hate to have someone think my ideas were stupid." She looked up at Beast Boy. ((A/N: He freakin' grew taller too! Is it so wrong!))

"Hey I'm used to it." He brushed his knuckles against her cheekbones and walked out the door.

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄ 

" Jake Wolf? That is your new name?" 

Starfire and Robin were on Robin's motorcycle on the Interstate 280, driving south of Jump City. 

" Yeah. Does it sound alright?" 

" Mmm hmm." Starfire was saying 'Kori Wolf' over and over in her head to see if it also sounded alright. "May I still call you Robin sometimes?" 

" Yeah, of course. And I'll still call you Starfire." 

" Robin?" 

" Yeah?" 

" Where are we going?" 

" I dunno. Just somewhere away from Jump City." 

" Oh…. Robin?" 

" _Yeah?_" 

" I am feeling the hunger." 

" Okay. I'll stop at the next city and we'll get some brunch since it's almost eleven." 

" Brunch?" Starfire's nose scrunched up in confusion. 

" Brunch: a meal eaten late in the morning as a combination of breakfast and lunch." 

" Oh." 

Robin took an exit into the town of Geezerville, California, 300 miles down I-208 from Jump City and 38 miles from Los Angeles. 

((A/N: Okay. Pause here. Just to let you know, in this storie, and many others, the Teen Titans live in Jump City, California. It makes a lot of sense. The Titans East live in the _east _so the Teen Titans live in the west. And also Cyborg went on a _cross country_ trip to the Titans East so yeah. Titans East is in Massachusetts because I said so! Mass. power! Also Jump City is conveniently located where San Francisco is today. So let's say that in the future the city of San Francisco fails and Jump City is built over it's ruins. Sounds good?)) 

Geezerville was a small densely populated town. There weren't any skyscrapers or really tall buildings. The tallest would have to be the four or five floored apartment buildings. People must have been poor in this city because there wasn't that many cars; everyone walked. So to see two teenagers—eh hem—two _young adults_ speeding down through narrow streets on a big, glossy motorcycle was definitely a head turner.

Robin pulled into the parking lot of an IHOW restaurant. (IHOW: International House of Waffles.) Robin got off the bike and helped Starfire off. She pulled Robin's helmet off and hung it on the handlebar. Robin leaned over and gave Starfire a short kiss.

"What was that for?" Starfire asked, her fingers lingering on her lips.

"For being cute," Robin said and walked toward the restaurant. Starfire stood confused and then ran off to catch up to Robin.

Robin was about to open the door to the restaurant but stopped to turn to Starfire. "We have to call each other Jake and Kori in here, okay?" Starfire nodded and they walked in.

((A/N: I've never been to a IHOP before so I'm just going to make up how the service is. And I dunno if they have a bar-like table that is part of the cashier counter in IHOP but there is one in IHOW. Got it?))

Robin led them to "a bar-like table that is part of the cashier counter" ((A/N: LOL! XD )). People looked at them weird because of the way they were dressed so much a like.

Robin noticed this and said, "What! We just came back from doing a play! These were our costumes!"

Everyone heard and decided it was logical. They went back to eating their food.

A young waitress in her twenties with extra short blonde hair walked over to Robin and Starfire to take their orders. "Hey," she directed to Robin. "That was pretty brave what you said out there. I would never be able to say anything to a bunch of people in a restaurant."

Robin blushed and Starfire became a little angry. "Well, it was nothing compared to all the fightin—" Starfire kicked Robin's shin. "I mean all the fight _scenes_ I've done in plays and stuff."

"Wow! You're a professional traveling actor? Cuz I've never seen you around here before."

"Well, sure. I guess."

"That's awesome! Are you doing any plays in Geezerville! I'd love to see one!"

"Well actually—"

Starfire interrupted. "I am quite hungry so may you please take our orders?" Starfire asked sweetly.

"Umm, sure. Know what you want?"

Starfire looked over to Robin showing she wanted him to order something for because she didn't know what to order herself.

"We'll both have the waffle combo."

"Orange juice or milk?" The waitress asked scribbling down on a piece of paper.

"Orange juice."

"Alright." She walked off into the kitchen.

"Rob—I mean Jake, how are we to pay for this meal?" Starfire asked, spinning back and forth in her swivel bar stool.

"Well, we're going to be using the Titans' emergency fund," Robin said, pouring pepper into the salt shaker and vice versa.

"How much currency is contained in this fund?" Starfire had stopped spinning and was now drawing stars in some split catsup. ((A/N: CATSUP! LOL:3 ))

Robin started ripping up napkins into tiny bite-size pieces. "Oh, roughly fifty-thousand dollars."

Starfire ripped open a sugar packet and smelled its contents. Then yelled, "Fifty-thousand! We are fifty-thousand-aires!"

"I guess so."

"Oh! Jake, excuse me!" Starfire stood up. "I need to use the restroom."

"Okay. You do that." Robin said, opening up a little package of strawberry jam and squeezing it out onto the restaurant floor. He then opened up a package of apricot jam and it plopped on the ground next to the strawberry jam. He reached for another jam package and was about open it up but the waitress took it from his hands after setting down his and Star's meals.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," She said putting the jam back in its place. "It means more work for me."

"Oh, sorry."

"Well enjoy your meal."

"Thanks." Robin was about to take a bite out of his sausage but decided he would wait for Starfire. So he sat there with his chin in his hands, waiting…and waiting…and waiting…

"Jake, wake up." Starfire said shaking Robin.

Robin woke up surprised that he fell asleep and looked over at Starfire. "Oh, hi."

"May we start our meals?"

"Yeah. Dig in!"

╔░▒▓╗  
╚░▒▓╝

A/N: I wish I was one of those wicked good writers that can write **_wicked_** long chapters in like 30 minutes and be able to post their whole 10 chapter story in like one week. It takes me one week to write one chapter. But I've had one chapter already written whenever I post. Like when I posted chapter 6 I already had this chapter done. I was just working on chapter 8. That's a just incase thing. If you've read my updated profile I have other stories I want to start writing so I have to hurry up and finish with this storie.

I HAVE to see Batman Begins! I'm not though. Cuz we're spending all of our money on renovating the house, making us literally poor. I'm not kidding! I'm lucky to even have Internet! But you guys can go see Batman Begins for me. Just pretend that when you're watching the movie, what ever you see, you're not only taking it in for your own enjoyment but mine too. I'll see the movie one day though.

Also I've read reviews for the new episode of Teen Titans coming out next week called "Mother Mae-Eye". I can't wait for it! It's going to be really funny and it's like centered around pie! I can't wait to see what Robin's hair looks like! I've seen screenshots and he looks so cute!

I know you people told me to cut down on the length of my Author's Notes and I'm sorry. I'm failing oh so terribly as you can see. Well maybe one day it'll actually happen.

Oh and did you get the joke with Andy Persperant, the news reporter dude? Andy Perspirant; anti-perspirant. Make sense?

Later days! Until next chapter, 

ЖЯдβБΨ ۹Ǻ†ŧỊ€ی™

♥♥

P.S. If you liked Star Wars: Epi. 3 I found this really cool pic. Go here:  
h t t p / m e m b e r s . a o l . c o m / k r a b b y p a t t i e s 4 4 4 / d a r k a n a k i n . g i f  
Just remove all the spaces.


	8. Shopping and the Internet

Addiction  
By Krabby Patties  
Rated T  
Humor/Romance  
A Robin and Starfire fic 

╔▒▓╗  
╚▒▓╝

Disclaimer:Standard disclaimers apply. You know the one that says: I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS AND I NEVER WILL! SO GET IT THOUGH YOUR SMALL DERANGED MINDS!

Dedication: Ronald McDonald for being so retarded.

╔▒▓╗  
╚▒▓╝

Reviews:

samanthe2121: Okay. My Top 5 Hottest Guys are: (there's descriptions if you don't know who they are…)  
1. Orlando Bloom (Legolas for Lord of the Rings, Will Turner from Pirates of the Carribean, etc.)  
2. Hayden Christensen (Anakin from Star Wars)  
3. Chad Michael Murray (The dude from A Cinderella Story ((I'd never see that movie unless you promised I would go see Batman Begins after!)) )  
4. Joel Madden (Good Charlotte)  
5. Pierre (Simple Plan, Damage Control)  
YAY!

catastrophe is me: I'm glad you liked Andy Perspirant! About Jake Wolf… Well I mentioned that stuff in the Author's Note below so read that. Catsup is another name for ketchup.

Silver Fox: Dude, I am so glad you think I can write okay kissing scenes! You gave me hope :3

Strodgfrgf: I have the best plot ever for this storie! But I dunno if I can do it… I'll try to!

StarXRobin4eva12: Thank you! Thank you! And thank you! Don't worry! I'm continuing! Peace. XD

Inumonkey13: okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay :3

Robinfan: I will! Luv ya!

╔▒▓╗  
╚▒▓╝

A/N: About Jake Wolf being Robin's new name…Well Jake, you probably remember him from the first chapter's Author's Note, I named Robin after him, except that the Wolf last name is from my other good friend Talya Wolf…so that's just to let you know. And I like that name! I think it's hot.

This is the most boring chapter I have ever written in my whole life. Get ready to snore­­.

╔▒▓╗  
╚▒▓╝

**Chapter 8: Shopping and the Internet  
**Robin had given the waitress a credit card to pay when they finished their meals and were back on the Interstate. He transferred from I-208 to I-40 going east. Around 6:00 Robin took and exit to look for a hotel. They found I nice looking hotel called Furlough ((A/N: 'Tis a real word. Look it up and you'll see the parody if you don't know what it means.)) Inn in a city called Thingamahoozit, just on the border of Alabama and New Mexico, 680 miles away from Jump City. It cost them eighty-five bucks for a two bedded room. Parking the bike in the parking lot, they walked up to their room, number 219. ((A/N: That was my room number in DC… )) In the room Starfire immediately threw herself on the first bed.

"Well, I'm guessing that's your bed," Robin said laughing.

"What are we to do now? It is too early to slumber," Starfire said, her voice muffled by the fluffy pillows.

"I was thinking that we could get some dinner and then buy some stuff." Robin sat down one his bed.

"What sorts of stuff?" Starfire asked getting up and sitting next Robin.

Robin wrapped his arm around her waist. "Well clothes, hygiene stuff, and I dunno, some make-up and other girl stuff for you, and then some duffel bags to put it all in."

"And you will have room in your motorcycle for all of those?"

"Yeah. There's storage space. So do you wanna go get some dinner now?"

"Where?"

"I dunno. McRonald's maybe."

"Is that the place that uses a clown named Donald McRonald as its mascot?"

"Yeah."

"Umm, I'd rather not like to go there."

"Okay. Then we'll go to MFC. I saw one on the way here." Robin stood up and walked to the mirror above the wooden dresser. He ran a hand through his hair and tried to make it look a little more presentable because wind had been blowing through it all day. "Let's go."

MFC (Massachusetts Fried Chicken ((A/N: LOL!)) ) was a fast food restaurant where they only served chicken really. Beast Boy would have hated it there. In MCF, Robin ordered a family sized bucket of chicken that came with three sides. Starfire wondered why he brought so much food and Robin said leftovers would be breakfast…

"…Because we don't want to spend money on food the whole trip."

"Oh."

An hour and fifteen minutes later, they left to go find a FenceMart, the best store to buy absolutely everything from live chickens to bubbles. Once inside, Robin stopped in front of the check out lines.

"Okay. It's eight o'clock now. At nine thirty meet here. Find seven outfits and a couple sweaters and I'll help you find a leather jacket."

"Leather jacket?" Starfire looked confused.

"It helps to protect you on motorcycles. And it's kind of a biker fashion."

"Oh."

"Remember to find a toothbrush and some kind of soap and shampoo and stuff like that. I'll find stuff we'll need for the both of us. Okay remember, nine thirty." Robin grabbed a carriage and started walking off. Starfire did too. But he suddenly remembered something. "Star—I mean Kori!" Starfire turned. "Don't go over one fifty in price." Starfire nodded and walked off again.

Robin walked down the isles in the men's section looking for clothes he actually liked. Really all that was there was preppy clothes. He wanted dark clothes but he didn't want to be a Goth. He did find a hot T-shirt that said "I swear I didn't do it!" He found a pair of black jeans but seeing as it was summer, he decided to buy a couple pairs of shorts too. He finally found four different varieties of shorts and two other pairs of jeans. He got three striped and collared shirts, an American Idiot Green Day shirt, a SpongeBob T-shirt, and a shirt that said "I climbed all the way up Mount Everest and only got this crummy shirt." He got a wicked hott black pair of Converse. He went over to the bath products and threw all the guy essentials into his carriage. ((A/N: Seeing as I'm not a guy, I don't know what they are.)) Seeing that he still had thirty minutes left, he went over to the electronics section.

Over with Starfire, her carriage was overflowing. She had three sundresses, three miniskirts of varying colors, three pairs of shorts, and three pairs of jeans. Then she had a pretty shirt for every bottom. She knew she went over the seven outfit limit but she couldn't resist. She thought that maybe if she seduced Robin a little he would get them for her. She also had a tiny purple bikini bathing suit and silk PJs. She had four bottles of her favorite strawberry shampoo and conditioner. And then there was all the other girl essentials. Seeing as she also had thirty minutes left, she also headed over to the electronics section.

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄ 

((A/N: Okay. This part is a little less boring but it still is.))

"Hey Kori!" Robin called when he saw Starfire. Then his eyes widened when he saw her carriage. "Your planning to buy ALL of that?"

Starfire moved her carriage to the side and walked over to where Robin was looking at the new releases of video games. "Well, yes Jake." She put on a puppy pouting face. "But a pretty little girl like me needs many things, right?"

Robin looked away and said, "Well that has to be way over one fifty by a lot!"

Starfire wrapped her arms around Robin's neck. "But Jakie-poo. I need it all. Can you please purchase it for me?" She put on an even cuter little needy face. "Please Jake?" She looked like she was about to cry if he said no.

"Fine. But no more clothes until we get to where ever we're going."

Starfire hugged Robin tightly. "I thank you!" Then when she spotted the new Black Eyed Peas CD she bounced of to see it. She held it up. "Jake, can I get this too!"

Robin didn't turn from the video games but said, "You can get three CD's and a CD player. Okay?"

"Okay!" Starfire bounced off in search of Now! 18.

Robin put the newest version of the Game Station in his carriage and also put the video games of "Ninja Showdown 4.6", "To Shoot a Hilary Duff", and "Kingdom Ticker: Necklace of Memories" in the carriage. Then he went looking for some CDs. He got the Green Day CD, the Killers CD, and the Switchfoot CD. Then he found a wicked awesome CD player that was black with a white skull that looked like it was spray painted on. And if he couldn't get enough of it, he got hot laptop with the wireless Internet connection. When he finished he walked over to Starfire who was also done.

"Please tell me you didn't go over what I said you could get." Robin said desperately.

"I have not! See! Three compact discs and one portable compact disc player." Starfire said proudly.

"Alright. Let's go find some leather jackets and pay for this crap."

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄ 

" What is this! A shopping spree! I'm not doing this! I quit!" A mean looking cashier pulled off his name tag, threw it to the floor and walked out the door. Robin and Starfire looked at each other. 

Another cashier, a girl about 17, was sent over to do the job. "Hi," she simply said and started running the items over the machine. At least thirty minutes later, Robin gave the girl his card and $2,444.44 was taken off. "Cash back?" the girl asked. 

" Um yeah. One hundred," Robin said looking at Starfire who had fallen asleep on his shoulder. 

When the cashier had finally finished the transaction, there were at least fifty bags to carry. Robin woke up Starfire and they walked over to the bags. 

" Hoe are we to bring all of this back to our hotel room?" Starfire asked. 

" I guess we'll have to make two trips. I'll be right back." Robin ran out of the store. He drove his motorcycle up to the store from its parking space and parked it in the emergency fire lane. "Help me bring come of these bags out." 

Robin and Starfire brought half of the bags to the bike and stuffed them in the storage area. Robin told Starfire to stay with the bags and left on his bike. Fifteen minutes later, Robin came back and they brought the other half to the motorcycle and went back to the hotel with Starfire. 

At the hotel, it took them nine trips to get all the bags up the stairs and into their room. When Robin looked at all the plastic bags full of clothes and what not on the floor of the room, he said, "I need to get a car," shaking his head. 

Then Robin took out the large duffel bags he got for both of them and handed one Starfire. "Try and fit all of your stuff in here."

And hour later, making it eleven thirty, everything was away in bags. Starfire fit all of her clothes and accessories in her duffel bag and had all of her CDs and bath products and make-up in another carry-on bag. Robin fit everything in his duffel bag but put all of his electronics in another carry-on bag. So there were four bags in total.

Robin and Starfire both took showers and changed into pajamas. When they were perfectly ready for bed and after Robin put the chicken in the mini fridge, they both sat down on Robin's bed with an atlas opened out in front of them.

Robin pointed to area on the map. "This is Jump City." He pointed to another area. "This is where we are now." He finally pointed to another area. "And this is where we're going; Nashville, Tennessee." ((A/N: Tee hee!))

"How long will it take to get there?" Starfire asked.

"Two days. Three at the most." Robin looked down at the map then looked back up at Starfire. "If we stay on Interstate 40 then, yeah, two days." Robin closed the atlas and got up to put it near his bag.

"Robin?"

Robin turned around and walked back to Starfire. He sat down and pulled Starfire on his lap, facing him. "Yeah?"

"Can you explain to me how our lives are to be once we reach Nashville again?"

"Well, we'll rent an apartment. Then we'll both have to find jobs."

"What kind of jobs?"

Robin absentmindedly took Starfire's hand and started rubbing it ((A/N: Gosh! That sounded SOOOO wrong!)) with his thumb. "I guess I could get a job as a police officer or something. Cuz you know how I'm obsessed with fighting crime. And you, well since you love kids so much, you could work at a day care or something."

"That sounds nice…" Starfire said sleepily. She fell forward and fell asleep on Robin's chest.

Robin chuckled and picked her up in his arms as if she were a fragile piece of diamond. He walked over to Starfire's bed, pulled the covers down, and set her down. He pulled the covers back up. He watched her sleep for a couple minutes. She was his little angel. Robin bent down and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Goodnight," Robin simply said. Then he dug through his bag for his gold belt. He pulled out the three-fourths full tube and drank another fourth. He coughed for a moment and then slipped into his bed.

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄ 

"So waddid Raven say?" Cyborg asked Beast Boy while playing a racing video game.

"She said our idea was stupid," Beast boy said sticking his tongue out the side of his mouth in concentration.

"Oh."

"Guys. Stop playing that retarded game. I have an idea." Raven floated down in front of the boys.

Cyborg turned the Game Station off. "Okay, Raven. What is it?"

Raven sat down next to Beast Boy. "You both know that Robin was a little obsessive with his email, right?"

"Yeah!" Beast Boy said. "He _has_ to check it everyday!"

"Robin is most likely to buy a computer of some sort. If we send him an email he might read it. That's our only chance of contacting him since he probably destroyed both of his and Starfire's communicators."

"Yeah. That might work," Cyborg said rubbing his chin, thinking.

"We should ask him if he eloped with Starfire!" Beast Boy yelled excitedly.

Raven looked blankly at him. "Um, no." She stood up and turned on the main computer. She opened up her email, ADealWitTheDevil666(at)stranded.tt, and opened up a new email. In the "To" section she typed Robin's email, ThisIsAnEmailAddress(at)stranded.tt. In the "Subject" section she typed, Robin! What the fawk is going on!

"So what should the message be?" Raven asked Cyborg and Beast Boy who were leaning over her.

"Say, 'This isn't only Raven but this is Cyborg and Beast Boy too.'" Cyborg suggested.

Raven typed just that.

"Ooo! Ooo!" Beast Boy jumped up and down. "Now write, 'Did you and Star elope?' Elope is spelled E-L—"

"We're not saying anything about 'eloping' in this email!" Raven yelled.

"Raven, just write what you think it should say and then we'll add anything if we want to." Cyborg said walking into the kitchen and grabbing a soda.

"Fine." And Raven started typing away.

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄ 

_Robin,_

_This isn't only Raven but this is Cyborg and Beast Boy too._

_Seriously. What is going on! You guys just left. When we woke up you and Starfire weren't in your rooms so we assumed we two went somewhere. But we never assumed you'd be STEALING XYNOTHIUM! _

_So we turned on the news like we do every morning and there you and Starfire were dressed all weird. And then you said, "We aren't Titans anymore." What is that supposed to mean! Does that mean you're quitting or that you think we kicked you off the team! _

_Robin, tell us, why did you try to choke Beast Boy? And why did you steal Xynothium? And why is Starfire with you? Are you guys going to start a new life? Will you still be superheroes? How will you survive?_

_We don't mean to act like this is 20 Questions or an interrogation but please, Robin. Why did you go? We miss you and Star a lot. We know that you two are labeled as criminals but once everything is clear, we'll see if you can be on the team again. But it's just that Robin, we can't trust you anymore. You've hurt us all so much. I know it hurts to read this but it's the truth. But you can try and gain out trust again by coming back._

_Come back to the Tower. Come home._

_-Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg,_

_Your friends._

It was six AM and Robin sat staring at the computer screen, at an email _they _just sent him. Damn, they made him so mad. _Robin, we can't trust you any more._ 'Do I give a fawk!' He angrily closed the email and signed online, to get his mind off of _them_. On his buddy list he saw that his friend, Max who was the son of a scientist that helps out with crimes, was on.

Robin: **_B4t0utt4H3ll_** ((A/N: Bat outta Hell, if you didn't get that.)) _: hey  
_Max:_ **2plus2equalsFish**: havent talked 2 u in a long time. how r things goin?__**  
B4t0utt4H3ll**: good i guess. but guess wat?  
__**2plus2equalsFish**: wat?  
__**B4t0utt4H3l**l: no guess  
__**2plus2equalsFish**: fine…u screwed a monkey. am i right?  
__**B4t0utt4H3ll**: ur funny. –angry face- guess again  
__**B4t0utt4H3ll**: come on guess  
__**2plus2equalsFish**: you…stole some xynothium and now ur running from the  
law with starfire  
__**B4t0utt4H3ll**: WOAH! –surprised face- how did u kno!  
__**2plus2equalsFish**: dude its all over the news  
__**B4t0utt4H3ll**: oh yeah…well thats not what u were trying 2 guess so guess again  
__**2plus2equalsFish**: are u freakin kidding me! ur in bed with starfire right now! thats so it!  
__**B4t0utt4H3ll**: ur an ass  
__**B4t0utt4H3ll**:_ _but ur actually pretty close  
__**2plus2equalsFish**: really! kool! well then you WERE in bed w/star  
__**B4t0utt4H3ll**: .  
__**B4t0utt4H3ll**: …..  
__**B4t0utt4H3ll**: no  
__**B4t0utt4H3ll**: no freakin no  
__**B4t0utt4H3ll**: no freakin the devils my dad no  
__**B4t0utt4H3ll**: i swear the next time i see u i will personally annihilate u  
__**2plus2equalsFish**: then i guess u dont want me to guess n-e more  
__**B4t0utt4H3ll**: fine. it was that i'm DATING starfire now!  
__**2plus2equalsFish**: DUDE! thats fawking sweet! lucky! i swore to myself that if u didnt make a move on her i would  
__**B4t0utt4H3ll**: SHES NOT SOMETHING THAT YOU JUST "_MAKE A MOVE"_ ON!  
__**2plus2equalsFish**: calm urself down! its called a joke! ur either jealous or totally smothered in love  
__**B4t0utt4H3ll**: im totally smothered in love, man. she just took over me. id do absolutely n-e freakin thing 4 her…  
__**2plus2equalsFish**: ur getting sappy. wat happened 2 the stone cold "i dont care 4 n-e god damned living soul" guy i used to kno?  
__**B4t0utt4H3ll**: he left with my singleness  
__**2plus2equalsFish**: ur a loser  
__**2plus2equalsFish**: g2g loser  
__**2plus2equalsFish**: bye loser  
__**B4t0utt4H3ll**: retard  
__**2plus2equalsFish has signed off.**_

Robin laughed and the closed the window. He checked his buddy list to see if any one else was on. He saw someone but then _they_ IMed _him_.

_**BloodyMassacre666**: Hello Mr. I'm-gonna-steal-xynothium-and-then-quit-the-team.  
__**B4t0utt4H3ll**: hello…Miss I'm-the-evilest-person-in-the-whole-world-and-i-hate-everyone.  
__**B4t0utt4H3ll**: Raven i don't want 2 talk now bye  
__**BloodyMassacre666**: No way. You're talking. Did you get the email?__**  
B4t0utt4H3ll**: yeah  
__**BloodyMassacre666**: Well? Are you going to write back or just leave that email unanswered in the Old folder?  
__**B4t0utt4H3ll**: Raven, u kno me. wat do u think id choose?__**  
BloodyMassacre666**: You better answer the freaking email or I will…Hold on.  
__**B4t0utt4H3ll**: fine. ill "hold on"_

After Raven never answered for a couple minutes Robin just signed off and turned off the laptop.

It was now six thirty AM. Robin was fully dressed in a pair of baggy black jean shorts and the Green Day T-shirt. His hair was spiked up as usual with gel. He looked over to Starfire to see her sleeping gracefully. He turned away and took the Game Station out. He hooked it to the hotel room TV and turned the volume down so he wouldn't awaken Starfire. He played "To Shoot a Hilary Duff" for at least an hour until Starfire woke up.

She stood up and hugged Robin from behind. "Good morning." Robin turned around in her embrace and took her into a passionate lip lock. Starfire pulled out minutes later and took the outfit she set out and changed in the bathroom. She came out wearing a light blue pair of jeans and a white tang-top with lace and sequins around the collar. Her hair was brushed out and she'd decided to put it up in a high ponytail. In her ears, were plain silver dangles with a diamond at the ends. She twirled around for Robin and said, "Do I look…normal?"

Robin switched off the Game Station. "Yeah. You look perfect." He put the Game Station away in his bag.

"Thank you, Robin! You look perfect also!" She walked over to where Robin was reheating the chicken from MFC in the microwave that came with the room. They ate the chicken as Robin talked about the "To Shoot a Hilary Duff" game.

"And this game is a children's game?" Starfire asked before taking a bite out of her chicken.

"Yeah," Robin said, his mouth full of chicken. "It's rated 'E for everyone'."

"But won't it influence young children to assassinate the people they do not like?"

"No. Probably not. It's too much of a humorous game." Robin stood up and threw his plastic plate away in the trash can. He came back to Starfire and held his hand out. "Are you done?"

"Yes." She handed Robin her plate. "Thank you."

He threw her plate away too. "No problem. Go to the bathroom and then we'll start heading to Nashville."

╔▒▓╗  
╚▒▓╝

A/N: Umm. How boring was that chapter? You guys know it was boring. It doesn't even help the plot that much except for the fact that you know that they're going to Nashville. This chapter sucked so much. UGH! It was so boring that it made me bored, making me have nothing to say in this Author's Note. And don't you dare say that's a good thing.

Well I will say that I'm listening to 'Black Eyed Peas: Monkey Business' now. Yay…

And I will say that I got a 47 on my English final a couple days ago (school's over for me dudes!). But only like 6 people got over a 60 anyway. (It was an essay test. We had to write an essay to answer each of the three questions.) Woot…

Next chapter and maybe the one after that will be all about what Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg are doing. Oh joy…

…Later days… Until next...chapter...yeah, 

ЖЯдβБΨ…۹Ǻ†ŧỊ€ی™

♥♥

P.S. …..

P.P.S. ………….

:SNORE:


	9. Flashbacks and Recollections

Addiction  
By Krabby Patties  
Rated T  
Action/Adventure/Romance  
A Robin and Starfire fic

╔▒▓╗  
╚▒▓╝

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I own nada. I don't own my clothes or my shoes or my CDs or this mouse or this keyboard. Nope. Sorry I don't own anything 'cept my dignity! But… Alas! Vines, the OC, is MINE!

Dedication: To the creators of the Teen Titans comic because they influenced such a great TV show that I am now writing a fan fiction about on FanFiction(dot)net and they influenced the TV show that happens to be my favorite TV show in the whole world or I would not be writing a fan fiction about on FanFiction(dot)net.

╔▒▓╗  
╚▒▓╝

Reviews:

Samanthe2121: Thanx. But whatever, dude. Hayden Christensen is so swampy. Swampier then Tom Welling. Jay kay!

strodgfrgf: It was and you know it. "Shoot Hilary Duff" isn't real game. I SO wish it was! I HATE Hilary Duff. Yesterday I found a picture of a gorilla and put her face on it. Then I put a cigar in her mouth and a glass of wine in one hand and a bag of cocaine in the other. Then I put flies all around her and a dead fish next to her. It was so SWAMPY!

Samanthe2121: Yep. I'm back and I have two chappies.

MyMonkeyIsOrange: I'm glad you agree with me! Hayden Christensen IS hott. I like the part in "Mother Mae-Eye" when they're fighting the Hive and Starfire says, "You are not the only one with powerful eyes!" And then she shoots out laser eye beams. Then that Hive dude with the one eye was like, "Well, I have X-Ray vision!" And he's all staring at Starfire. It was such a perverted joke but it ROCKED WITH SWAMPINESS!

Certified Teen Titan: It's classified the worse ever! No way! But it's based around pie! What is YTV? Is it in another country other than the United States? Is it in Canada cuz that's I thought I heard.

CheriBeri: Dude, I did not get one word you said in that Review but thanx for reviewing anyway! ….Well actually I get the first line…and well…WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE THAT THINKS THAT CHAPTER WAS BORING AND POINTLESS AND DOES NOT HELP WITH THE PLOT OF THE STORIE? Sorry.

Rose: Uh…sorry?

To those who did not review: OMG! Why didn't you review! Why are you reading this storie but you won't review! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!

╔▒▓╗  
╚▒▓╝

A/N: Hey. If you were wondering why I haven't posted chapter 9 until now, you're in luck because I will tell you the reason why. My computer doesn't have Internet but I type all my stories on that computer. So I usually take a floppy disc and save the chapters onto it and transfer it to this computer (with Internet) and post it. But for some reason my computer wouldn't read floppys. So I am sorry. I just didn't feel like making another Author's Note because I knew y'all would get so mad at me. SORRY! ;;

You may have noticed that I changed the genre from Humor to Adventure. That's because I had a humorous ending but then I thought up a better non-humorous one. So yeah. But there will still be lots of humor because I'm just like that.

Let's see. Well today, while I was surfing the net (looking up more info on the Teen Titans/RobStar) I found something. It happen to be a picture of a scene pictured in this chapter. When I saw it I was like, "OMFG! Who ever drew that was like thinking the same exact thing I was!" I was so freakin' amazed! But then I got afraid that someone might be stalking me. But I found out the picture was drawn looooong before I even started this storie. So I quickly printed the picture out and hung it up on my wall to add to my wall of RobinStar fanart. But anyway, here is the website if you wanted to see the picture:  
w w w . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / v i e w / 1 0 9 3 7 7 2 9 /  
Remove all the spaces. But don't look at it until I tell you to!

The person who drew it is Ramhay from DeviantART. She has a whole bunch of RobStar pictures she drew and they are AWESOME! So if you go to:  
w w w . r a m h a y . d e v a i n t a r t . c o m  
You can check out all the pictures she drew!

((Ramhay…if you happen to be reading this for some reason at all…consider this as a free ad. : ) Don't sue…))

╔▒▓╗  
╚▒▓╝

**Chapter 9: Flashbacks and Recollections  
**"So did Robin get our email?" Cyborg asked as they ate breakfast.

"Yes. He did," Raven answered.

"How do you know?" Beast Boy asked with a mouthful of tofu. "Did he send one back?"

Raven took a sip of her herbal tea. "No. But I talked to him earlier on instant messenger."

"Oh," Cyborg and Beast Boy said in unison.

Raven stood up and put her empty mug in the sink. As the ceramic-ness of the mug hit the metal-ness of the sink, the alarm went off. The three Titans looked at each other.

Raven floated over to the computer to do what would normally be what Robin's job is. "There's a robbery at the bank."

"Who is it?" Beast Boy asked.

"An unidentified criminal, it says."

"So that means someone we've never fought before," Cyborg noted.

They were about to rush to the door but Beast Boy stopped them. "Wait a minute! Without Robin, who's gonna be the leader?"

"Cyborg. Now let's go!" Raven said quickly as she floated out the door with Beast Boy running behind her.

Cyborg just stood there for a moment, taking in what just happened. "COOL!" And he ran out the door.

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄ 

Down at the Jump City bank, a new villain emerges. She was a teenage girl who called herself Vines. She was clad in a brown jumpsuit that had green vines climbing up her legs. Her hair looked like they were made of leaves. Her eyes were a perfect color of green, a green that couldn't get any closer to green. Her skin was very pale but not gray like Raven's, it was more of a creamy pale. She could make trees and other plants spout from the any kind of ground. Out of her palms, she could shoot vines that were strong enough to strangle someone and sticks and sharp chips of bark. It was very hard to give her pain since her body was as hard as tree bark. The more sun she absorbed, the stronger her powers were. She seemed to relate in some way to Poison Ivy. 

" Just give me all of you're money and I will not hurt anyone." Her voice didn't sound evil. It was soft. But there was so much anger in it. 

The woman behind the desk just stuffed all the money she could find inside the burlap bag Vines held out. Vines shot out vines from her hands. They wrapped around some money bags. Her vines retracted and she stuffed the money into the burlap bag. A black energy wrapped around the bag and threw it to the side. Vines stared at the flying bag with her eyes wide open. She heard a crash that scared all of the bank employees out of the building. 

" Hey Plant Girl! Do you think you could whip me up a Caesar salad! I'm kinda hungry!" 

Vines spun around to be met face to face with the Titans…well minus two ex-members. She shot out vines and they jumped out of the way. "My name's Vines!" 

" Well _Vines_," Cyborg started with his arms crossed. "I only have one thing to say: TITANS GO!" 

Beast Boy transformed into a horse, planning to kick Vines back. Vines wrapped _vines_ ((A/N: LOL)) around the horse's body and flung him across the room. 

" Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven threw out some vines of her own made of black energy. They wrapped around Vines' body. She struggled and then burst through. She thew sharp sticks at Raven but Raven dodged them. Raven created a giant hammer using her energy above Vines. She slammed it down, heading toward Vines' head but Vines created a tree bark force field above her. She took the bark and flung it at Raven. Raven was thrown backwards into the wall, knocked out. 

Cyborg charged up his Sonic Cannon and shot it at Vines. She avoided it and shot out vines. Cyborg jumped up and over Vines' head, landing behind her. She spun around and they went into hand-to-hand combat. Cyborg tried punching her face but Vines blocked it with a bushel of leaves. Cyborg kept trying she kept blocking. 

Beast Boy, now a ram, ran straight at Vines' back. Cyborg moved out of the way and she flew across the room. She stood up and rubbed her head. From the ground, she grew two large branch-less tree trunks and threw them at Cyborg and Beast Boy. They flew into the same wall Raven lay unconscious against. 

Beast Boy noticed Raven and checked to make sure she was okay. "Cyborg! Is she dead!" Beast Boy took Raven body into his lap. 

Cyborg looked over to Beast Boy and Raven and then to Vines. She was picking up her burlap bag and throwing the money that fell out back in. He crawled to Beast Boy and checked Raven's pulse. "She's just unconscious." 

" Thank God!" Beast Boy laid Raven back down carefully and stood up with Cyborg. 

Vines was about to run out the door when something stopped her. A black object flew across her path and stuck to the wall next to her. She took it out of the wall and saw it was a Bat-A-Rang. 

Beast Boy noticed this and said softly, "Batman." 

A black clad figure fell down from the ceiling in front of Vines. She stumbled back, tripped over loose rocks, and fell onto the floor. She moved to get up and run. 

" I wouldn't do that if I were you." A deep voice from the figure said. "This place is surrounded with cops. You're done and going to jail." 

Beast Boy ran up to the guy, jumping up and down. "Dude! It's Batman! Dude! Dude! Dude!" 

Cyborg walked over and shook Batman's hand. "Gosh. This is an honor." 

Cops walked in and took Vines out and into the paddywagon. 

" You're here about Robin and Starfire leaving aren't you?" Cyborg asked. 

Beast Boy remembered Raven and ran over to her. He picked her up in his arms. 

" Yes, actually I am. Do you know where they're going?" 

" No idea." 

" Let's go back to your tower and talk there," Batman said motioning to the unconscious Raven. 

Beast Boy jumped up again and just about dropped Raven. "Can I go in the Batmobile! Please!" 

" No," Batman simply said. He walked out of the door with Cyborg. "I'll meet you there." 

" Okay." Cyborg jumped into his car and Beast Boy laid Raven down in the backseat. They drove back to the Tower with Beast Boy jumping around in his seat, saying how cool it is to meet Batman. 

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄ 

Batman walked into Robin's Asian styled room. ((A/N: You would call that Asian right? You know, the room from "The Quest.")) He was looking for any clues leading to why Robin attempted to strangle Beast Boy and to why Robin and Starfire left. 

He walked over to the nightstand and opened the drawer. On top of everything was a mystery book Robin probably read when he had time. Below the book were some manila file folders. Batman took them out and looked through. The first one contained large amounts of notes and articles on Slade. The second folder was the same thing. He looked through the next one and the next and found that they were all about Slade. He set them on Robin's bed and dug through a few scraps of paper. In the bottom of the drawer was a plain yet beautiful shiny silver frame. Inside the frame was a picture of Robin and Starfire. Starfire held Robin in her arms bridal style. She had a look of pure enjoyment on her face. Robin on the other hand, had a surprised face on, but you could tell he enjoyed it. ((A/N: Go check out the website with the picture now!)) Engraved on the top of the frame was, "The seventh of May of the year two thousand sixteen" Next line: "To my dearest Robin," On the bottom was, "Let us not forget the wonderful moments we have had as we grow older. You will always be my best of friends." Next line: "HAPPY EIGHTEENTH BIRTHDAY!" Next and last line: "From your grateful friend, Starfire." 

As Batman read this he shook his head. "Robin, what did I tell you about getting to attached?" he said to no one in particular. "But I guess that doesn't matter now, does it?" He tossed the picture onto Robin's bed. "Now you're off, running from the law with your 'girlfriend'." He looked up at the ceiling. "Robin, what happens when you have to choose between Starfire and your other friends? What will you do then, hmm?" He sighed and walked over to the closet to look through there. 

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄ 

The other three Titans were in the common room trying not to bother Batman as they promised not to do so. Raven was sitting in a dark corner reading a great new dark novel she just got. She had recently woken up from unconsciousness with no serious injuries. Beast Boy was randomly flipping through the channels on the TV, looking for something good to watch. Cyborg was sitting at the dining table working on a handy dandy new crime fighting invention. But they were really all doing the same thing. Thinking. Yes, even Beast Boy. 

Beast Boy sighed. He was remembering the good times with Robin and Starfire. 

-Beast Boy's Flashback- ((A/N: I disclaim this scene. It's from one of the Teen Titans Go! comics, "Lame.")) 

" Come on Starfire! I so have better hair then Robin!" Beast Boy said. 

All the Titans, minus Cyborg, were sitting at the dining table eating pizza. The table was covered with random scraps of food and split soda. Beast Boy sat on one side of the table next to Raven. Robin sat on the other side across from Beast Boy and next to Starfire. 

" Well…By Tamaranean standards," Starfire said holding a finger up. "Robin has a very…adequate head of hair." 

Robin sat there with a smirk on his face. "Adequate…?" 

Starfire leaned her chin on her hands. "And you Beast Boy… You have a pleasant personality!" Beast Boy just leaned his head over the back of his chair with a blank look on his face. 

Then Cyborg walked in all hunched over. 

" Cyborg! Where have you been? Come join us in the 'scarfing down' of some pizza for lunch!" Starfire said happily. 

" Nah, that's okay…" He said glumly. "Y'all go ahead, I'm not hungry." 

" I know that I at _least_ have better hair then Cy!" Beast Boy said proudly. 

Raven stood up. "_Not now_, Beast Boy… I sense that Cyborg is feeling…down." 

Beast Boy stood up and leaned up against Raven. "So, what do _you_ think, Raven? Who's cuter, me or Robin?" Hearts floated around through the air around them. 

" Outward _appearance _doesn't matter. It's what you are on the _inside _that really counts." 

" Is she trying to say I'm _ugly_?" Beast Boy asked Robin with an angry face. 

" Pretty much." Robin said taking a huge bite of his pizza. 

Starfire stuck her head over Cyborg's hunched shoulder. "Cyborg, is something the matter?" He looked like he was about to cry. 

Cyborg just walked back through the door he came in, his head hanging low. Raven, Starfire, and Robin watched him walk away. 

" Hey, he just got back…" Robin said. "Where's he off to now?" 

In the background, Beast Boy was seen picking sausage off his pizza with a disgusted face. 

-End Beast Boy's Flashback- 

Cyborg also sighed. 

-Cyborg's Flashback- 

It was the beginning of summer and the Titans were at the park in the center of Leap City, a city close by to Jump City. The park was mostly like a meadow. There were huge rolling hills covered with bright green luscious grass. The pretty yellow flowers attracted many bumble bees and butterflies. In the center of the park, in a valley in between the hills, there was a cute little pond. A family of ducks lived at the pond. Everything was so majestic. 

" Alright, guys this is the perfect spot!" For some reason, Robin was being really giddy that day. They were at the top of the highest hill. He threw out a cliché red checkered picnic blanket and sat down on one edge of it. "This is going to be great!" Robin beamed at everyone. 

Starfire sat down next to Robin, also beaming because Robin's smile was contagious. "This will be more than great! This will be glorious!" 

Raven sat down across from the pair. "Someone please tell me when we can go home?" 

Cyborg, who was carrying the picnic basket, also sat down. "Raven, stop being a pessimistic ass." He set down the basket in the center of the blanket and started pulling out food. 

Robin looked around. "Where's Beast Boy?" 

" Right here." Beast Boy slowly walked over the top of the hill. He was carrying plastic shopping bags full of tofu items. 

" What took you so long?" 

" Well, I had to carry all this tofu up the hill by myself because _someone_" He jerked his head to Cyborg. "wouldn't put some of this in the basket and _someone else_" He jerked his to Raven. "wouldn't help me carry this." He sat down with a thump and pulled out his own items. 

After much eating and arguing ("Don't put your tofu dogs there! That's where the ribs are going!" "Well, _excuse me_. My tofu dogs just as well deserve this spot!" "Robin, I hope you brought a First Aid Kit cuz BB's gonna need it after I pound him!" "Please! This was supposed to be a joyful outing!"), they packed everything up and decided to explore a little. 

" Alright let's go in groups." Robin instructed. "Me and Star will be together…" Beast Boy and Cyborg leaned over to each other and snickered. "You two idiots are together," Robin said, directed to Beast Boy and Cyborg. "And then Raven, you're by yourself unless you wanna go with Beast Boy and—("No.") Okay, well have fun people!" Robin and Starfire walked off. 

" Don't worry Robin. I'll have _tons_ of fun." Raven sat down where she was standing and folded her arms across her chest. She just sat there with a scowl on. 

" Hey, Cy! You wanna spy on Robin and Star?" Beast Boy asked, waggling his eyebrows. 

" You betcha, man!" 

They sneaked up behind Robin and Starfire and dropped down into the tall grass a few feet away from them. They crawled closer to them. 

Robin spun around when he heard a rustle but didn't see anything so he turned back to Starfire. He spotted a one of a kind beautiful purple flower. He walked away from Starfire, who was looking down in wonder at the pond from the top of a hill. Robin picked the flower and walked back over. He bent down and hung his head. He held up the flower and his other arm was held out behind him. "A beautiful flower for a beautiful lady." Robin said to Starfire as if he were a knight from the middle ages. 

" He's a loser," Beast Boy whispered to Cyborg. Cyborg nodded in agreement. 

Starfire gasped. "Oh Robin!" She took the flower and bent down to hug him. 

" Beast Boy, I have a plan. You just push Starfire into Robin and I'll do the rest," Cyborg whispered. 

Beast Boy transformed into a field mouse and ran behind Starfire. He quickly transformed back into a human and pushed Starfire. Starfire fell on top of Robin who fell to his back. 

" What are you doing, Beast Boy?" Robin asked as he didn't notice Cyborg crawl up next to them. 

Beast Boy shrugged. "I really don't know. No, seriously. I don't know. I have no idea. Cyborg just told me to—" 

Cyborg quickly pushed Starfire and Robin's sides. They started rolling down the hill. Cyborg and Beast Boy stood at the top of the hill, watching them. Starfire straddled Robin's waist for fear of breaking her legs making them form into a very…wrong…position. They kept rolling as fast as ever, reaching closer the pond. 

Beast Boy looked at Cyborg. "I get it!" 

" Shut up and watch!" 

Robin and Starfire rolled up a mound of dirt formed like a ramp and flew through the air. They suddenly dropped and fell right into the center of the pond with them both screaming. When they reached surface of the water, they were both still clinging to each other. Beast Boy and Cyborg fell over in fits of laughter. Robin and Star let go of each other, blushing. Then they looked up Beast Boy and Cyborg with angry faces. 

" Shall we?" Robin asked with clenched teeth. 

" We shall," Starfire said. She grabbed Robin's hand and they flew like a bullet towards the two soon-to-be-dead teens. Beast Boy and Cyborg held each other and squealed like little girls in fear. And that was the last thing they remembered before seeing a fist in each of their faces. 

-End Cyborg's Flashback- 

Cyborg chuckled at the memory. 

" What are you laughing at? I didn't think screwing in a couple screws could be so humorous," Raven closing her book. Beast Boy turned off the TV and turned around to listen in. 

Cyborg set down his screwdriver. "Oh, I was just thinking about the good times we've had with Robin and Starfire." 

Raven got up and sat down next Cyborg. Beast Boy got up and did the same. 

" We all were," Raven said. 

" How do you know I was?" Beast Boy said accusingly. 

" Because I could feel it," Raven said with no emotion. 

" Oh." 

" How do think Batman's doing?" Cyborg asked. 

Beast Boy shrugged and Raven shook her head. 

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄ 

-The Flashback Raven Had Had- 

Beast Boy and Cyborg went to the mall ("Were going on a girl hunt, dudes!") leaving Raven, Robin, and Starfire home alone. All three were sitting in the living room on the couch. Raven sat at one end writing. Robin sat at the other playing on his handheld Game Station and was really into it. Starfire was sitting in the center reading a teen magazine. There was pure silence except for a couple beeps and what not from Robin's Game Station. 

Starfire was opened to the quiz section of her magazine. There was a quiz called, "Is He the Perfect Guy?" Raven pretended to write but she was actually using special vision to "look over Starfire's shoulder." 

_Is He the Perfect Guy? Part one. Version: birds._

_Instructions: Get a pen…_

Starfire quickly got up and searched for a pen. When she found one she sat back down. 

_Instructions: Get a pen. Circle the letter to the answer of your choice. Follow the line from the letter to the next question._

_Write the guy's name here:_

Starfire quickly scribbled down, "Robin." Raven chuckled silently. 

_Question 1: What color is his hair?  
__a. brown  
b. blonde  
__c. red  
d. black  
__e. some other dyed color_

Starfire looked over to Robin and then circled the letter d. She followed the line that came from d. and went to question 5.

_Question 5: What style is his hair?  
a. long and flowing  
__b. spiked up real tall  
__c. mohawk  
__d. buzz cut  
__e. other_

She circle b. and followed the line it brought her to question 6. 

_Question 6: What is his favorite thing to do?  
__a. eat  
__b. sleep  
__c. play video games  
__d. watch TV  
__e. other_

Starfire looked confused and looked over at Robin. She asked, "Robin, what is your favorite thing to do: a. eat, b. sleep, c. play video games, d. watch TV, or e. other?" 

Still playing on the portable Game Station, Robin answered, "Other," without even wondering why Starfire needed to know this. 

_The Last and Most Important Question: Is he hott?  
__a. Yes.  
__b. No.  
__c. Hell yeah!  
__d. Well…kind of.  
__e. Most of the time._

" Robin?" 

Robin turned off the Game Station and looked up at Starfire. 

" Are you hott?" 

Raven shook her head in silent laughter. 

" No…" Robin looked at her weird. "The temperature's fine in here." 

" So would that be…yes, no, hell yeah, well kind of, or most of the time?" Starfire said reading off the choices. 

" What-are-you-doing!" Robin said flinging himself to her. 

Starfire held the magazine to her chest. "Nothing." 

Robin's eyes squinted and he stared at her. Starfire felt uneasy form his watch and squirmed a little but never broke eye contact. For two long and silent minutes Robin said nothing. Then he put his fist to his hip and said, "Don't lie to me…" One of his "eyebrows" raised. 

" Aquizinwhichadolescentfemalespartaketorevealifthe'guy'theyadoreisamatchforthem," Starfire said faster then any smart person in the whole universe would be able to decipher. Yet…Raven did. 

Robin's eyes squinted again and Starfire started to sweat. "Ro-Robin? Are you a-angry w-with me?" 

Robin just stared through squinted eyes, silent as a church mouse. Starfire started sweating more and blushed a little at how close they were. Robin seemed to be getting closer yet he wasn't moving. 

" R-Robin?" Starfire said again in a soft, cracking voice. 

Robin stared. 

"… .." 

"…… ." 

" Uuuum…" 

"…… ." 

Robin suddenly pulled Starfire into a tight hug. "I didn't get a word you said but you're precious!" 

" Precious?" Starfire squeaked into Robin's shoulder. 

-End the Flashback Raven Had Had- 

╔▒▓╗  
╚▒▓╝

A/N: Was that hott or what :Does Billy (from "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy")'s Tuxedo Man dance: Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Go me! Go me!

You wanna know what else was hott. "The End: Part 2"! That rocked so much! It was wicked "swampy" (check out my profile under the Other section for meanings) ! I loved the evil Starfire! She was "crunk" (same) ! "You realize with you goneRobin will be all mine!" "He will not!" and "Are you worried about your Robin? Shall I tell Trigon where he is!" or something like that… And I loved Slade without his mask and that part where he was like a walking skeleton. That was so SWAMPY! And did anyone that episode similar to Lord of the Rings. I mean with the ring and how Trigon was all seeing (like Saurôn) and the Titans had to distract him for Robin and Slade (like how Aragorn led the army in battle on Mordor to distract Saurôn so Frodo and Sam could get the ring into Mt. Doom). Yeah.

I've decided that I wanna tell you how long each chapter is so you know. So this chapter was **10 pages** long on Microsoft Word.

Later days! Until next chapter, when fans of RxS unite,

ЖЯдβБΨ ۹Ǻ†ŧỊ€ی™  
---♥--♥---


	10. A Deal with the Devil

Addiction  
By Krabby Patties  
Rated T  
Action/Adventure/Romance  
A Robin and Starfire fic 

╔▒▓╗  
╚▒▓╝

Disclaimer: Guess what! I own the Teen Titans! Well, actually I'm borrowing it from my good friend, the producer. But don't worry! I'll return them soon! You know, after I exploit them and use them to gain WORLD DOMINATION! HOORAH FOR ME, THE RULER OF THE EARTH!

Dedication: To Steve from Lakeside for creating such a cool word! SWAMPY!

╔▒▓╗  
╚▒▓╝

A/N: Sorry if Batman is OOC in this chapter and the last and every single one that will have him in it. I don't know every single detail on how he acts.

Also I kind of fussed with Raven's prophecy and all that good stuff. I'm not saying that the episodes "Birthmark," "The Prophecy," and "The End: Part whatevers" never happened. Well maybe I am. But it's all a little different. Just read and you'll see.

╔▒▓╗  
╚▒▓╝

**Chapter 10: A Deal with the Devil  
**They were seated around the dining table. Raven made sure she sat next to Beast Boy so she could kick him if he tried to say anything stupid. Batman had just finished his search through Robin and Starfire's room and walked into the living room. He had motioned for them to sit.

"Have you tried contacting Robin?" Batman asked.

"Yeah," Cyborg answered. "We tried calling their communicators but they were offline meaning that they—"

Batman interrupted, "I know. What else?"

"Raven sent him an email," Beast Boy said pointing a thumb at Raven.

Batman stood up. "Raven. Show me."

Raven stood up and turned on the computer. She brought up her email program and opened the Sent folder. She double clicked on the email and it opened up. She got out of her seat to let Batman sit.

He quickly read it and asked, "Did he answer it?"

"No."

"Typical." He stood up and opened up a cigar box he placed on the counter. He took out a tube half full with a red liquid.

Cyborg stood up and walked over, amazed. "That's Xynothium!"

"Yes but why was it in Robin's room in a safe under a loose floorboard?"

Beast Boy joined in. "That must mean that time on the News wasn't the first time Robin and Starfire stole that stuff!"

"We have no idea why Robin has that," Cyborg said answering for everyone.

"Alright. I need some quiet. Go get some pizza or something. Don't come back for at least a couple hours. And I might have to search your rooms."

Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy headed to the door.

"Beast Boy," Batman called. Beast Boy turned as the others kept walking. "I want a word with you. You can catch up with your friends in a minute."

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄

After a long day of driving, Robin and Starfire finally settled down at the hotel Best Eastern in Arkansas. They rented a room similar to the last room they rented.

Robin and Starfire were seated on Robin's bed in their PJs eating pizza. As they ate, Starfire spoke non-stop about some nonsense. Robin just sat there eating his pizza and nodding occasionally. But he wasn't really listening. He was off in his own little world, thinking. Certain aspects he was thinking about might disturb others and other people might think they would be perfect in an action movie.

Robin was knocked out of his thoughts when Starfire started calling.

"Robin? Robin!"

"Uh...what?"

"Am I correct?"

"Uh...sure? But listen, Starfire. I've been thinking and—"

"I have noticed."

"And well, if you really think about it, you'd say that there are more bad people in the world then good, right?"

Starfire thought for a moment. "Yes."

"Well, one day evil will prevail. I mean with more people they can overpower the good easily."

"I do not understand what your point is," Starfire said in non-mean way.

"One day the earth will be ran by an evil and powerful tyrant. One day all children that are born will be born evil. One day when you don't like someone, it isn't wrong to kill them."

Starfire had a look on her face asking why he was telling her this.

"Starfire, I've been having dreams—"

Starfire laughed loudly.

"Wha— No! Not those kind of dreams! They're visions!" Starfire silenced. "I have been having the same dream for the past week. Yet, everyday the beginning of the dream changes a little. There's this part where the sun keeps rising and setting. On my first dream there was ten sunsets. Then the next day there was nine. Then there was eight. And so on. It's saying how many days until the dream actually happens. I swear that it's a message!"

"How many sun sets were there last night?" Starfire asked.

Robin thought for a moment the said, "Four."

"That means that tonight there will be three and Thursday is the day!" ((A/N: The day is currently Monday in the storie.))

"You're right!"

"What are they, your dreams, about?"

"They say that you and I, we will start the reign of evil."

"What!"

"I am serious! You have to believe me Starfire!" Robin took her hands into his own.

"Robin, I am just confused. We are supposed to be good!"

"We aren't really good anymore. We stole Starfire. The line between good and evil is supposed to be clear." Robin looked away from Starfire to out the open window. "But it always isn't. Evil is supposed to stay on one side and good on the other but it doesn't always work like that." Robin finally stood up and walked to the window. He stared outside silently with Starfire watching him. "For example, a married police man with children looks onto other women with lust although he fights against serious things like that. And Catwoman… She's both good and evil. She steals things yet she helps Batman sometimes."

Starfire spoke after a long silence. "And deep down…" Robin turned to her to listen. "Good is a little bit of evil. And deep down evil is a little bit good. We all think mean things about each other—but Robin! Please don't think that I have thought one mean thing about you! I have not!"

Robin chuckled. "I don't doubt that! You probably haven't thought one mean thing about anyone!"

"Oh but I have. I _dream_ extremely mean things about my sister!" She smiled. "I am pure evil!"

Robin laughed. "You're nowhere near! But back to the point, Starfire. Let me tell you about my dreams—" Starfire laughed. "I mean my _visions_…"

It was a dark day. For some reason the sun wasn't showing. It was covered be dark, thick clouds. It looked like it was going to storm but it didn't. It was just windy. 

Robin and Starfire walked along a path through a thick forest. They both wore expressionless faces. They said nothing to each other as they passed by an old, run-down sign stating:

_Welcome to Diable  
Home of the banished Devil worshipers_  
_Do not enter  
__Haunted_

**A long time ago **((A/N: In a galaxy far, far away… LOL))** there was a black temple inside Jump Village now called Jump City. Everyday Devil, in specific Trigon, worshippers, villagers called them "The Archfiends," would visit the temple with offerings to the Devil. These people murdered, raped, and did other horrible things claiming that Trigon told them to. Soon the villagers got angry and banished these Devil worshippers into a near by abandoned village. They called the village Diable, meaning devil in French, and set up many signs around the village warning travelers to stay away. The destroyed the black temple. But The Archfiends built a new black temple in Diable.**

**In anger, The Archfiends attacked the village and burned down many important buildings. Not being able to attack because of short notice, the villagers let The Archfiends go without harm. Then silently a few nights later, a group of villagers sneaked into Diable and stabbed the people in their sleep. The Archfiends died on contact. **

**Diable was left abandoned again. No one entered it for fear of the spirits of The Archfiends. Those who did never returned or came back seriously injured claiming that Diable was haunted and ghosts attacked them.**

**To this day, the skeletons of The Archfiends still lay in their beds and the black temple still stands.**

_As they walked down the path a little father down from the sign, the trees started clearing up and small huts showed. They silently walked to the center of the village and stood as if the where waiting for something. The wind suddenly blew colder. Starfire shivered. Robin saw but couldn't do anything._

_The ground shook and broke. From the ground rose the black temple. Facing Robin and Starfire was a large, heavy black door. On the door frames there were skulls and other deathly objects carved into it. Robin walked forward and placed his hand on the door to open it. He suddenly pulled it back when a raspy voice spoke._

_"The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead. And the dead keep it. The way…is shut."_

((A/N: I'm sorry. I really couldn't resist!))

"_Let us in! We are here to speak to Trigon!" Robin yelled out._

_A ghost became visible next to Robin. He wore a long black cloak with the hood up. His face was a deathly pale and around his eyes was black. His lips were a purpley-black. There was a deep stab wound in his chest with a dark red bloodstain around it. He did have a see-through green tint to him showing he was a ghost._

_The same raspy voice spoke again but now from the ghost. "What are your names?"_

"_Robin and Starfire," Robin answered._

"_And how was the Mighty One contacted you?"_

"_Through visions. Let us in! We don't have much time!"_

"_Enter…" The ghost motioned to the door and the door swung open._

_Inside it was pitch black dark. The only light came from a bright red flame in the center of the temple. The flame came from the ground and looked to have no fuel keeping it going. Above the flame four red eyes opened and stared at the newcomers. The ghost bowed his head and put his hand out telling Robin and Starfire to walk to the flame._

_The eyes grew a darker red as a deep, threatening voice spoke. "Ah. Robin and Starfire. You have come at last." _

"_Get to the point, Trigon. What do you want from us?" Robin's fists clenched._

"_Patience, Robin. We have all the time in the world. Well…we will." A dark laugh rang through the temple. "Robin, in your eyes, I can see your lust for power. That is why you did not make a good sidekick with Batman. Am I correct?"_

"_Sure."_

"_You will not be able to hide from your mentor and your friends for long. My daughter, she will contact you some how. I know she will find the power to do so. And Batman, the World's Greatest Detective, I think that speaks for itself. You have had a long journey. Take a seat." _

_Two stone chairs rose from the ground and Robin and Starfire sat upon them._

"_Starfire." The eyes turned to her. "You will do anything for Robin. Whatever he does, you would do also. I hope that is the case." Starfire nodded. "All I want is to get out of the place Raven trapped me in. You understand Starfire? Similar to how you felt when you were a slave?"_

_Starfire's eyes widened. "How-how did you know?"_

"_I know many things. My mind can be in many places at once. But we can make a deal. I can give you power. You can rule the earth. You can have anything you want." He turned to Robin. "The other Titans. They don't trust you. Punish them. Make them work for you." He turned to Starfire. "Your sister, you may not know it, but she is on earth. She escaped from prison and returned, plotting revenge on you. I can make you stronger than her. She tried to steal Robin from you twice. Now you repay her for all the wrong she's done. You can _kill_ her._

"_I will give you unimaginable powers. I can make you immortal. You will rule the earth forever. And all I want in return is to be free. Get me the things I want and I'll do the same."_

"_Raven trapped you…in Hell?" Robin asked._

"_Yes, she did. She did it because of a prophecy."_

"_Tell me the prophecy."_

"_It basically says that she was born to be the portal. A witch told me that there was a prophecy she heard a long time ago. She said that she thought the gem in the prophecy would be my child. She told me to help a native of Azarath conceive a child _((A/N: Does that make sense? Sorry if it doesn't. But what I'm trying to say is that Trigon made some lady pregnant. Got it!)) _and the child would be a portal, an entrance into the earth. So I believed her. I seduced the most beautiful Azarathian woman I could find into loving me. Once the child was born, I told her the prophecy the witch told me. 'The Gem was born of evil's fire. The Gem will be the portal. He comes to claim. He comes desire. _((A/N: I have no idea what that part is. Cuz I didn't get it.))_ The end of all things mortal.' As Raven grew up people told her the prophecy over and over again. People knew her as the Gem._

"_On her sixteenth birthday she was supposed to become the portal. Instead she made me weak. She took my strength and basically threw it all away. Without my power I couldn't leave the Underworld to get to the portal. So the prophecy failed. Either that witch was a liar or there is a different child of mine that is the portal."_

"_So you want us to get another Azarathian for you to make out with," Robin said with a smirk. _

"_No. I do not enjoy your humor. But I have found an easier way. All I need is to regain my power but also gain an extra ability. An ability that allows me to leave without a portal. Are you agreeing to my terms? Will you help me?"_

_Robin looked at Starfire and back to the eyes. "Power sounds good."_

"_Good… Because I _wouldn't_ have taken no for an answer."_

"_So how do we do this?"_

_Trigon spoke with a deeper more forceful voice. "**JUST** bring me a large silver goblet from the 17th century. No questions asked. Bring it to me and I will not take your lives. Then I will tell you your next task. **DO NOT** come back to this temple empty handed."_

╔▒▓╗  
╚▒▓╝

A/N: This was a shorter chapter. But there was a ton of good info in here and you know it. I hoped you liked it. And I had to make it short because I felt I should have given two chapters because of the wait so I didn't have time to make this long. In turn, that gives me a question for you:

**Would you rather have nice long chapters but less often or short chapters about this long more frequently?**

Please answer! All of you who read this retarded storie need to review and choose an answer! PLEASE! Seriously…

I cannot wait until "The End: Part 3!" Can you! "Who-who are you?" I laughed so hard at that part in Part 2!

This chapter was **6 pages** long on Microsoft Word.

Later days! Until next chapter, when I give you more crap that makes your lives worse and worse,

ЖЯдβБΨ ۹Ǻ†ŧỊ€ی™  
---♥--♥---


	11. Insert Chapter Title Here

Addiction  
By Krabby Patties  
Rated T  
Action/Adventure/Romance  
A Robin and Starfire fic 

╔▒▓╗  
╚▒▓╝

Disclaimer: I didn't own Teen Titans last chapter so what makes you think I own it this chapter!  
………………… (Your fresh response. Come on! Make one up!)  
Oh so you wanna act fresh:&:Whips out some sort of paper:&: Well looky here! THIS is a paper claiming reasons why I don't own the Teen Titans! I'll read the first three:&:Whips out some fake reading glasses:&:  
-Reason Numbah One: Some dude is the rightful creator of the Teen Titans! Not me!  
-Reason Numbah Two: If I owned the Teen Titans I would not be using some cheap Windows 98 computer without Internet to type up this story! Oh and by the way! I DO NOT own Windows 98 or the Internet!  
-Reason Numbah Three: If I owned Teen Titans, I would probably be the best author of Teen Titan stories this side of the universe! And we all know I'm not! (You all yell, "YEP! That's right!")  
-Reason Numbah F—oh yeah! Sorry!  
If you still don't believe me and still want to sue, your a dipstick _and_ I would ask your doctor for a prescription to your fatal mental problem.  
Oh and I don't own "My Hump" by the Black Eyed Peas because it's _by the Black Eyed Peas_…

Dedication: To all of you read that whole disclaimer!

╔▒▓╗  
╚▒▓╝

Reviews:

clueless90: Thank you!

samanthe2121: I will.

MyMonkeyIsOrange: Thanks. Right! The End Part 2 rocked! But I didn't like The End Part 3 stunk. I hated the RobRae hug! But I loved and BBRae one!

StarSoSweet: It was creepy! AWESOME! I didn't think I could right anything "creepy!"

strodgfrgf: This website:  
w w w . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / v i e w / 1 0 9 3 7 7 2 9 /  
Just remove the spaces. Voodoo doll of Duff! That's swampy! Thank you. Creepy is good. Well for me.

╔▒▓╗  
╚▒▓╝

A/N: Dude. I read chapter 10 over again and I found so many mistakes! Sorry!

And it's not like you people read these things n-e way so why do I bother.

╔▒▓╗  
╚▒▓╝

**Chapter 11: Insert Chapter Title Here  
**"Do you get it?" Robin asked after the long storie telling.

Starfire shook her head no.

"All we need to do is get this goblet and bring it to Trigon. The black temple is outside of Jump City."

"So you mean we have to go all the way back to where we started?"

"Yeah. But I don't think we'll be driving back there. We don't have enough time." Robin stood up and grabbed some clothes out of his bag. "I'm changing in the bathroom. Change out of your pajamas too. We're leaving."

Once they had finished changing, Robin and Starfire started bringing all their stuff together and packing.

"Robin. Why didn't you tell me this before? Why did you wait until today?" Starfire asked folding a shirt and putting it in her bag.

From across the room, Robin answered, "I didn't figure out that it was a vision until we got here. "

"And once we get to the black temple, do we have to do all of the stuff that happened in your dreams?"

"No. All we need to do is bring the goblet."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

After giving the keys to their hotel room to the dude behind the desk, they drove quickly to the closest airport. Robin got tickets to the earliest plane leaving straight for Jump City, which was at eight the next morning. They slept in their seats at the airport and when the time came to get up, they got up. After going through security and bag checks, Robin realized being a superhero was so much easier because they didn't have to go through much security. Then they were on the plane

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄

"So you have not had any serious disagreements with Robin before?"

"No! I mean he did tell me to shut up a few times and he did call me stupid a bunch more, but I don't understand why he would almost choke me to death over a stupid argument over radio stations!" Beast Boy put his head in his hands.

Batman was putting this information into his head like writing down information of paper. Then that information formed little jigsaw pieces. The full puzzle would create some sort answer to the big questions. The current empty spaces without jigsaw pieces were areas were he needed to get more info. But he could try and guess what the pieces would look like and from there he would ask questions. For example…

"Tell me exactly how Robin went up and choked you. What was his reaction when he stopped?"

Beast Boy lifted his head up. "Well, he put his hands around my throat and squeezed. And then Starfire came over and she put a 'loving hand' on his shoulder. So then he felt that and stopped squeezing. He looked at Starfire and then at me. And when he looked at me his eyes widened and he just had a really surprised look on his face. Then he dropped me and stared at his hand. That was all I remember because I passed out after."

"That means he didn't realize he was choking you," Batman said thinking deeply.

"Mind control!" Beast Boy said raising a finger.

"Possibly."

"Three words: disgruntled radioactive clone!"

"I don't think so." Batman stood up. "You can catch up with your friends now. Thanks for answering my questions."

Beast Boy stood up. "No problem, ya ol' bat!" he said joking.

"Ol' bat?"

"Oh yeah! Robin calls you that all the time!" Beast Boy transformed into a bird and flew out into the hallway.

"So he does, does he?"

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄

Robin and Starfire were sitting in their seats way in the back of the plane. The plane was one of those extra small planes where when the door was opened it was steps. Starfire was listening to her CD player and was singing really, really loud. Lots off people were turning around in their seats to see who the singer was. Robin was not embarrassed like he should be, just amused.

"_**Watcha gonna do with all that junk  
All that junk inside your trunk**_

"_**I'ma get get get get you drunk  
Get you love drunk off my hump  
My hump, my hump, my hump  
M y hump, my hump, my hump,  
My hump, my hump  
My lovely little lumps  
Check it out**_

"I drive—" 

Robin tapped Starfire's shoulder. She paused the CD and took her earphones off. "Are you listening to the Black Eyed Peas CD?"

Starfire nodded, put her earphones back in, and unpaused the CD. **_"—these brothers crazy  
I do it on the daily  
_**_**They—"**_

Robin tapped Starfire's shoulder again. "Are you listening to 'My Hump'?"

Starfire nodded and listened to the CD again.

Robin tapped her shoulder again. "If you give me one of earphones, can I listen to it with you?"

"Okay." Starfire handed Robin on of her earphones and restarted the song. When Starfire was about to press play Robin stopped her.

"You sing the girl's parts and I'll sing the boy's."

Starfire smiled widely. "You will sing with me!"

"Yep. Just keep sing really loud. I wanna annoy these people really badly!"

Starfire smiled wider and pressed play.

((A/N: You probably aren't going to read these lyrics but if you've never heard the song it's swampy and funny. I _mean_ SWAMPY and FUNNY.))

Robin – **_"Watcha gonna do with all that junk  
All that junk inside your trunk"_**

Starfire –**_ "I'ma get get get get you drunk  
Get you love drunk off my hump  
My hump, my hump  
_**_**My hump, my hump, my hump**_  
_**My hump, my hump, my hump  
My lovely little lumps  
Check it out"**_

Some other teenagers that liked the song started clapping to the beat. Soon everyone in the plane except for the pilots and some losers were clapping to the beat. So Robin and Starfire became more confident and started dancing a little to the music.

A middle-aged man stood up and told them to shut up. Some other guy stood up and told that guy to shut up. So they kept going back and forth telling the other to shut up. Some old lady stood up and said, "Enough! Grandmama doesn't wanna hear anymore backsass outta _you_!" The second guy said, "Word," and they all sat down.

Starfire – **_"I drive these brothers crazy  
I do it on the daily  
They treat me really nicely  
They buy me all these ices  
Dolce and Gabbana  
Fendi and Nadonna _**((A/N?))**_  
Caring they be sharin'  
All their money got me wearin' fly  
Whether I ain't askin'  
They say they love mah ass in  
Seven Jeans  
True religion  
I say no  
But they keep givin'  
So I keep on takin'  
And no I ain't takin'  
We can keep on takin'  
Now keep on demonstratin' "  
_**

The old lady, Grandmama, stood up and yelled out, "Ooo, baby. Ooo, that is just nasty!" And then she sat down. The nasty thing was the lyrics.

Starfire – **_"My love  
My love, my love, my love  
You love my lady lumps  
My hump, my hump, my hump  
My humps they got you…"_**

Robin –**_ "She's got me spendin' "_**

Starfire – **_"Oh  
Spendin' all your money on me  
And spendin' time on me"_**

Robin – **_"She's got me spendin' "_**

Starfire – **_"Oh  
Spendin' all your money on me  
Uh, on me, on me"_**

Robin – **_"Watcha gonna do with all that junk  
All that junk inside that trunk"_**

Starfire – **_"I'ma get get get get you drunk  
Get you love drunk off my hump"_**

Robin – **_"Watcha gonna do with all that ass  
All that ass inside them jeans"  
_**

Grandmama stood up again and said, "Dang! Please open up a window or somethin'!" No one knew what she meant.

Starfire – **_"I'm a make make make make you scream  
make you scream, make you scream_**

"_**Cuz of my hump  
My hump, my hump, my hump  
My hump, my hump, my hump  
My lovely lady lumps  
Check it out"**_

Robin – **_"I met a girl down at the disco  
She said hey hey hey ya let's go  
I can be ya baby  
You could be my honey  
Let's spend time not money  
And mix your milk with my coco puff  
Milky, milky coco  
Mix your milk with my coco puff  
Milky, milky  
Riiiight"_**

"Baby, why ya gotta be nasty!"

_**Starfire – "They say I'm really sexy  
The boys they wanna sex me  
They always dancin' next to me  
Always dancin next to me  
Tryna feel my hump hump  
Lookin' at my lump lump  
You can look but you can't touch it  
If touch it  
I'ma start some drama  
You don't want no drama  
No no drama  
No no no no drama  
So don't pull on my hand boy  
You ain't my man boy  
I'm just tryna dance boy  
And move my hump**_

"_**My hump  
My hump, my hump, my hump  
My hump, my hump, my hump  
My hump, my hump, my hump  
My lovely lady lumps  
My lovely lady lumps  
My lovely lady lumps  
In the back and in the front  
My loving got you…"**_

Robin – **_"She's got me spendin' "_**

Starfire – **_"Oh  
Spendin' all your money on me  
And spendin' time on me  
_**

Robin – **_"She's got me spendin' " _**

Starfire – **_"Oh  
Spendin' all your money on me  
Uh, on me, on me"_**

Robin – **_"Watcha gonna do with all that junk  
All that junk inside that trunk"_**

Starfire – **_"I'ma get get get get you drunk  
Get you love drunk off my hump"_**

Robin – **_"Watcha gonna do with all that ass  
All that ass inside them jeans" _**

Starfire – **_"I'm a make make make make you scream  
Make you scream, make you scream_**

Robin – **_"Watcha gonna do with all that junk  
All that junk inside that trunk"_**

Starfire – **_"I'ma get get get get you drunk  
Get you love drunk off my hump"_**

Robin – **_"Watcha gonna do with all that breasts  
All that breasts inside that shirt"_**

Starfire – **_"I'ma make make make make you work  
Make you work work, make you work"_**

Again, Grandmama stood up. "Goodness! Please open a window and rid this nastiness out!"

Robin – **_"She's got me spendin' "_**

Starfire – **_"Oh  
Spendin' all your money on me  
And spendin' time on me  
_**

Robin – **_"She's got me spendin' " _**

Starfire – **_"Oh  
Spendin' all your money on me  
Uh, on me, on me"_**

Once they had finished everyone had started a short round of applause. Then the pilot started speaking over the intercom and said they were landing, so everyone had to put their seat belts on.

The plane landed and everyone was allowed to get up and out. It was 12 PM. On the way off the plane, Grandmama said to Robin and Starfire, "Ooh, baby! That was just nasty!" In the airport a group of three teenagers about Robin and Starfire's age came up to them.

"Hi. I'm Danny." It was a boy with spiky black hair similar to Robin's. He had bright blue eyes. And if you really thought about it he and Robin looked a tiny bit alike. "And these are my friends Tucker…" He motioned to an African-American guy with glasses and a cap on who said a simple "hi." "And Sam…" He motioned to a girl about the height of Raven with black hair that was half up, asthemyst eyes, and she wore all black. She said nothing but scribbled something in a notebook she was carrying and ripped whatever she wrote out.

Robin shook the hand Danny held out. "I'm Jake. And this is Kori." Starfire smiled and waved.

"That was quite a performance you guys did on the plane." Danny said, smiling.

"No! It rocked!" Tucker yelled out.

"Thanks," Robin and Starfire said in unison.

"So are you guys going out?" Tucker asked slowly.

Robin and Starfire looked at each other as if talking telepathically to each other. And then Robin said, "Yeah."

"Cool," Danny said. "Me and Sam are too but sometimes she can be a bitch, ya know?"

Sam scowled but smiled when Robin looked at her. Robin laughed with Danny. "Yeah!"

"Does that mean something?" Starfire said angrily to Robin.

Robin waved his hands defensively in front of himself. "No! No! I Didn't mean that you—I mean—Well—Sorry!"

Starfire turned away from Robin and folded her arms across her chest. "HMPH!"

Danny put an arm around Robin's shoulders in a friendly way. "I see you have some problems of your own!"

"HMPH!"

"Danny!" Tucker called. "Danny, do you see what I see?"

"What?" Danny asked removing his arm.

**_((A/N: Sorry. But you NEED to READ THIS damnet! I noticed none of you read my Author's Notes and that's okay. But last chapter I had an important message that none of you read or answered! And that's why I am going to tell you something else that's important RIGHT NOW RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STORIE (well…not exactly but you know what I mean…) ! Listen up and listen good and don't you DARE go back to reading the rest of this chapter! I mean it! Okay here it is:  
_I want at least 7 reviews or I will not give you the next chapter……… EVER! I will delete this storie and you can go on the rest of your lives wondering, "What ever happened the end of 'Addiction' " But I am serious. The first person to review for this chapter will get next chapter (if there will be one) dedicated to them!  
_You're like, "What a load of shit!" But I WANT reviews! You people started reviewing a lot when this storie began but now y'all don't! I don't know what's wrong with you people! Just give me 7 god damned reviews and I will be a happy person. Now back to the freakin' storie, you freakin' retards. Gosh! Maybe from now on you should read my Author's Notes.))_**

Tucker pointed out to some area in the food court. Danny and Tucker looked at each other and then yelled, "NASTY BURGER!" They ran off in the direction of the food court. As they ran Danny did yell out, "Nice to meet you guys! Later!"

Sam walked over to Robin and put the slip of paper she ripped out of her notebook in his hand. She stood on her toes and whispered into his ear, "Once you get tired of Kori, call me." And she ran off after Danny and Tucker.

"What did she say?" Starfire asked through gritted teeth. She grabbed the paper out of Robin's hand.

"She said that once I get tired of you to call her." Robin said scared of Starfire's response.

"And are you going to?" Starfire said angrier. She took the tiny piece of paper and seriously put it in her and chewed on it like a piece of gum.

Robin trembled slightly. "No…"

Starfire smiled and grabbed hold of Robin's arm. "Good!" she said happily and spit the 'gum' out in a near-by trash reciprocal. They walked off to the bag claim and to get Robin's motorcycle that he shipped.

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄

"There's Beast Boy now!"

Beast Boy flew into the pizza parlor and transformed into a human. He jumped into the seat next to Raven.

"Hey Beast Boy!" Cyborg said. "We ordered you the Meat Lover's Special."

"Thanks… I mean, WHAT!"

"We ordered you a vegetarian pizza," Raven said emotionless. "Cyborg's just being an ass."

Some Italian guy walked over and placed the three pizzas down on the table. Cyborg ordered a full sized Meat Lover's Special and Raven got a cheese individual pizza. Beast Boy also had a full sized pizza.

As they ate Cyborg asked, "So what did Batman talk to you about?"

"Well first he asked me about me past. Which I didn't get at all cuz that has nothing to do with why they left." Beast Boy took a bite of his pizza. "And then he asked me some other questions about my relationships with you guys. And then he asked if I had any serious problems with Robin and I was like, 'No!' And then he asked me to tell him how and why Robin choked me. So I did." He took another bite of his pizza.

"Are you done?" Raven asked with anger in her voice.

"No! I just started!" Beast Boy exclaimed motioning to his pizza.

Raven just groaned.

((A/N: If you didn't get that, Raven asked Beast Boy if he was done talking because he was talking for a long time. I say that all the time. Sorry if you didn't get it at first.))

After an hour of eating pizza and just talking, the teen decided to head home. It was around 10 PM

╔▒▓╗  
╚▒▓╝

A/N: This chapter was a little off plot but I think it's still okay. I just wanted to add more humor to this storie so far. Didn't help did it? The ending sucked and I know it.

Mayebe you noticed, maybe you didn't, but there were characters in this chapter that were from other shows. See if you can find them. So that was just to tell people that noticed this, that I don't own the characters.

This chapter was **9 pages long** on Microsoft Word.

Later days! Until next chapter, when you ignore these Author's Notes and skip straight to the storie,

ЖЯдβБΨ ۹Ǻ†ŧỊ€ی™  
---♥--♥---

**_P.S.: Remember! 7 reviews or no chapter 12 or any other chapter ever!_**


	12. Happy Robberies To All

Addiction  
By Krabby Patties  
Rated T  
Action/Adventure/Romance  
A Robin and Starfire fic 

╔▒▓╗  
╚▒▓╝

Disclaimer: Many, many chapters ago, I first told you that I do not own Teen Titans. My only question is, why do I need to keep telling you? I mean it's not like one day I will own enough money to actually buy them. It's not like they're going to sell it to me anyway. It's not like I will finally be able to write a bunch of fluffy RobStar episodes and maybe add a little BBRae. It's not like I will make them all get married and then I will be so famous that I will be able to create a new Teen Titans show about they're kids taking over being the heroes. It's not like you guys even care so why do I even write these?

Dedication: Samanthe2121 for being the first reviewer for last chapter.

╔▒▓╗  
╚▒▓╝

Reviews:

Samanthe2121: You should here the song. It rocks. If I ever find an mp3 of it I'll send it to you some how. Thanks for being the first reviewer for last chapter!

Savi: Yes. I am happy! Jay kay! LOL!

Midnight Fantasy: Cool! Now we have something in common! We should be like best friends or something! YAY! Don't worry! This is chapter 12!

princesslali2148: Thank you very much for reviewing! OMG! One of the greatest stories ever! No way! THANX!

clueless90: Thanks for reviewing! I love you!

Angry Reader: Uh…oops… Okay. I will not ever use the word 'retard' in this ever again. I promise. Okay. I wasn't begging for reviews. I see other people do this all the time. They say, "Once I get five reviews I'll post the next chapter!" and no one goes and flames them saying that they're begging. And I was angry that people stopped reviewing. Dude. I got like 10 reviews per chapter the first few chapters. But now I get like 5. I was thinking that either people hated me or people stopped reading the storie cuz it got stupid. I mean, you would be angry too if people stopped reviewing for your storie. Maybe it was all the swears and meanyness I used in the Author's Note that made it seem like I was begging. Well I'm very sorry you got the wrong idea. I hope I'll be a better person this chapter. Sorry.

erifrats101: Hey, thanx! I love you! I like your suggestion. I might use it. But don't worry I'll give you full credit. Thank you!

StarXRobin4eva12: Thanx! I'll continue this if you continue reviewing! Jay kay!

LatinaMewTitan: Hey it's okay that you didn't review before. I don't hate ya. I can picture Robin definitely swearing. Starfire, no. Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg, sometimes. Sorry I didn't put in a lot BBRae. So that's why there's a ton in this chapter. You'll like it. …I hope…

blah: Hello blah! That's my favorite song on the CD too! You can be my other best friend!

StarSoSweet: Thanx! Yeah I just couldn't resist with the Danny Phantom stuff. There was also The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. Grandmama is Irwin's…well…grandmamma. Thank you!

falyn anjel: I hope the fact that this storie isn't what you expected means it's a good thing! Thank you for reviewing!

strodgfrgf: Thank you! You're the awesome one!

Violet Poter: Thank you for reviewing! If you keep reviewing I'll promise I'll be your best friend! Just playin'!

To those who didn't review (if there are any): Hi. WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!

╔▒▓╗  
╚▒▓╝

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to post. It's cuz every single floppy disc I used to save this chapter were being stupid and then when I asked my dad to check the A drive on my computer he was like, "There's nothing wrong." So then he tried saving this chapter on another disc and then all of a sudden it worked. He has magic fingers. I'll also post chapter 13 on Saturday cuz I'm going to camp again on Sunday.

The parody poem is supposed to be bad.

I just finished Harry Potter and the Half-Blood prince and it rocked! Y'all should read it if you haven't already! Because I loved it so much, Don't be surprised if I use some points from it in my storie, cuz I have no imagination.

╔▒▓╗  
╚▒▓╝

**Chapter 12: Happy Robberies to All  
**"Do you promise you will not call that girl?"

"Yes."

"Do you have photographic memory that I do not know about and you memorized that girl's number?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"_Yes_."

Robin and Starfire were at Jump City Park swinging on the swings. It was 2:15 PM. They had got lunch at Burger Queen in the airport's food court. Then they left and came here, waiting for night to come because I don't know if you've ever stolen something from a museum but it's best to do the sneaking at night.

"Are you lying to me?"

On the plane, Robin had used his laptop to look up the closest museum that held a silver 17th Century goblet. Luckily, Robin found one in the local Timen Stiddem World History Museum located right in Jump City. In his head, Robin was already planning the way to get in. But Robin did figure out that it might be easier to do it by himself. It wasn't that he thought Starfire was going to be a burden. I mean, all he was getting was stupid little silver goblet from the 17th Century, right? Before, he needed help carrying all the Xynothium out. But now he didn't.

"No, Starfire."

"Okay. I believe you."

Awkward pause/silence.

Robin and Starfire were just kind sitting on the swings, not actually swinging anymore.

"Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"I am very happy to be back home," Starfire said solemnly, "Traveling was fun, but I would rather be here." Starfire looked up at Robin. "Do you think we may see our friends?"

"Are you asking if we will see them around or if we can go see them?"

Starfire shrugged, something she had learned from Beast Boy. "Either."

"Well, we might see them around if some villain decides to be a loser and attacks the city and we definitely can't go visit them at the Tower."

"Oh."

"Starfire?"

"Yes?"

Robin looked down. "Well about stealing the goblet for Trigon, um, I think it would be better if I went alone."

"Why?"

"Well because I do not want you to get caught and it would just be easier. All I will be getting is the goblet so I don't need your help carrying anything out." Robin looked up. "I don't want to be mean. I'm just being careful. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Starfire said sadly, "But what will I do when you go? And where are we sleeping?"

"I think it would be better if we don't stay at a hotel. I was thinking that we could sleep under the stars tonight."

Starfire wore a face showing that she didn't understand.

"It will be just like camping! Have you ever been camping before?" Robin asked excitedly.

Starfire shook her head.

Robin jumped out of his swing and started jumping up and down like a hyperactive child. "Well it's great! Batman took me once. You get to make a campfire and roast marshmallows! And then you sing songs around the campfire and tell scary stories! Then you go to sleep and it's just so awesome!" He took Starfire's hands and lofted her from the swing. "We're going camping tonight!"

Robin started jumping up and down again and Starfire joined him. His laugh and smile were contagious. It's been a wicked long time since she had seen him this happy.

Robin took hold of one of Starfire's hands and started running in the direction of the motorcycle. "Come on! We're getting camping supplies!"

Once they were speeding down the road, Robin said, "Hey! Did I mention I love camping!"

"I could tell!" Starfire said smiling.

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄

Beast Boy sat in the hallway next to Raven's door. His head rested on the wall behind him. His eyes were closed but he was not sleeping. He was kinda just sitting there. You're thinking, 'Why can't he go sit somewhere else! Why doesn't he have to sit next to Raven's door!' Well, anywhere close to Raven is good for Beast Boy.

"What are you doing outside of my room?"

A loud girly scream rang throughout the Tower. "I mean, hi Raven!" Beast Boy daintily waved at Raven. "I thought you were in your room…sleeping…"

"I wasn't. What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep," Beast Boy said solemnly.

Raven's eyes actually showed concern. But it quickly stopped. "Why not?"

Beast Boy buried his face in his arms. "Exactly two years ago today, Terra betrayed us."

Raven was shocked and hurt. Bad memories of Terra were flooding through her mind. She stood frozen for a few moments and then she sat down next to Beast Boy.

"I'm sorry," Raven said. She looked sown at the floor.

Beast Boy looked over to his right at Raven. "Don't be. It's not your fault." Beast Boy felt so concerned when he saw Raven's eyes rimmed with tears.

"Yes it is. I knew she was going to betray us." Her tears threatened to fall.

"No you didn't, Raven," Beast Boy said in a soothing voice.

"Yes I did! When I was near her I saw visions! I saw Slade! But I didn't realize what the connection was until it was too late. I'm sorry, Beast Boy. I should have told you a long time ago. Then you wouldn't have been hurt so bad… I'm sorry." Tears fell from her violet eyes. She turned away not wanting Beast Boy to see them.

Beast Boy used his hand to gently push her face in his direction. "It's okay, Raven. I forgive you."

Raven pulled her face away with tears still running down her cheeks. "It's not okay. I know what it feels like to be heartbroken, to feel horrible everyday of the rest of your life."

"Raven, what are you talking about?" Beast Boy asked softly.

"Malchior. I was totally in love with him. But he was only using me." Raven's fist tightened and her wet eyes were filled with tears. "Damn, I hate him! Because of him I can't trust anyone anymore!" Raven's fists uncurled and her eyes were filled with sadness once again. "Because of him I can't love anymore."

Beast Boy cupped Raven's chin in his fingers. "Maybe I can change that." He leaned forward and closed his eyes. It was his moment. He could finally do what he's wanted to do for ages. He would finally be in heaven.

Raven knew what was coming. She knew should she should stop him or something. Good things can't come out of kissing Raven. The Tower could explode or she could accidentally kill someone! Well maybe not that extreme but still bad things. But instead she closed her eyes waiting for the moment their lips would finally touch in a moment of pure bliss and love.

"Hey. Have you guys seen my—"

Or not.

Raven and Beast Boy quickly pulled away form each other. They were blushing like crazy and inside their minds they were swearing at Cyborg. They were so close.

Cyborg suddenly stopped. "Were you guys about to…?"

"No way," Beast Boy quickly said.

"You're a funny one, Cyborg," Raven said getting up. "Like we would ever… Well it's time for me to hit the hay. Goodnight fellow Titans." Raven quickly ran into her room and shut the door.

"Yeah. Me too!" Beast Boy quickly ran into Raven's room.

Cyborg just stood there pointing down the hallway to Beast Boy's room. "Um…"

Beast Boy quickly shuffled out of Raven's room. "Right. My room." He ran down the hallway and flew, not literally, into his room.

Cyborg shuffled down the hallway muttering things to himself like, "It's the apocalypse," and, "Hell is so frozen over."

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄

After buying all the camping necessities, Robin and Starfire set up camp deep in the woods behind the same exact college they stole the Xynothium from. They made a small campfire and set out a large mat they had bought. Upon the mat they laid a large yellow fleece blanket.

It had finally became dark enough outside. Behind a tree, Robin dressed himself in the 'villain' clothes, the black wifebeeter and leather pants. He took off the sunglasses he had been wearing and put his good ol' mask on. Behind another tree, Starfire had changed into her pajamas. She currently lay on the makeshift bed reading another teen magazine.

"Star, I gotta go," Robin said as he sat down next to Starfire.

She put the magazine down. "Okay. But are you sure I will be safe here…in the woods…by myself…?"

"Of course you will. If there is any problem just call me on…" Robin got up and searched for something in the storage space of the motorcycle. He finally found what he was looking for and rushed over. "Just call me on this." He held out a light pink flip phone with yellow sticker gems in the shape of a star on the front.

Starfire gasped. "You bought this for me!"

"Of course! Who else would it be for?" Robin said smiling at her gratefulness.

"Oh thank you, Robin!" She took the phone and pulled Robin into a loving hug.

"When you want to call me," said Robin as he took the cell phone and opened it, "just press the number one button and this green button." He pressed the buttons and handed the cell phone to Starfire. Suddenly the 'Give Me Novocaine' song by Green Day started playing. Robin pulled out a plain black flip phone from one of his gold pockets on his gold belt. He opened it and put it to his ear. "Hello?" He said in a mock 'I-wonder-who-it-is' voice.

"Hi Robin!" Starfire said in a high, squeaky voice.

Robin closed his phone and put it away. "Do you get it?"

Starfire nodded and place the cell phone down on blanket.

Robin walked to bike and placed his helmet on. He got on and turned the key. "Wish me luck!"

Starfire quickly rushed over and said over the deep rumblings of the motor, "May I give you a good luck kiss?"

Robin took his helmet off and smiled. "Of course you can."

Starfire leaned over and placed a passionate kiss on his lips. They turned it up a notch to a French kiss. While still kissing, Robin swung his other leg to the side where Starfire was and she sat sideways upon his lap. They turned it up another notch to, like, serious make-out. So they, like, made out on a motorcycle, which is, like, very sexy.

After an adequate amount of time Robin pulled away. "Sorry, but I have to go." He jammed the helmet back on his head and Starfire jumped off of his lap. "I love you."

"I love you too," Starfire said happily.

Robin put his leg back on the right side and pressed down on the gas pedal. He drove off through the woods reaching an empty street and then drove off to the museum.

Starfire sat back down saw that Robin had placed a cell phone manual by her magazine. She picked it up, shrugged, and decided to read it.

Three minutes later, Robin reached the museum. He parked his bike in a well hidden area. Using a grappling hook, he flew to the top of the museum. Using glass cutter, he made a small hole in a sun roof and jumped through.

He landed on a stone floor. It was pitch dark so Robin pulled out a mini flashlight and looked around. He was in some sort of Greek paintings gallery. All of the paintings were large and oversized. One particular painting caught his eye. It was a life-sized painting on a large canvas. There was a young woman with deep ruby hair, reaching to about her waist. She had bright, beautiful green eyes that seemed to sparkle as the light from the flashlight shined on them. Her body was slightly tanned. She wore a cream colored short sleeved dress. The end reached to the center of her thigh. Someone had cut her on the right side where there was a rip in the dress and a long gash reaching from her upper thigh to her knee. The wound had drops of blood flowing down her leg. The collar was square and low-cut. Around her waist, there was a lopsided gold chain. In one hand, she held a long, silver sword. In the other, there was a silver helmet with a red feather on top. She wore brown sandals with laces that laced all the way up to her knee. Behind her, there were dead men lying on the ground, intending that she killed them.

Robin found the painting as so familiar. He walked forward, thinking about all of the places that he could have seen this painting. Then it hit him.

"Starfire." He placed his hand on the foot of the canvas looking up at the woman.

Oops.

The room flashed red and an alarm sounded.

"Damn."

He needed to find that goblet quick.

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄

'Twas the night before…tomorrow…when all through the Tower,  
Not a creature was stirring, not even a superhero of power.

The alarm went off from the alarm system with care,  
To show that criminals were doing bad things with a blare.

The teens and the old guy were nestled all snug in their beds,  
When they shot up and ran to the living room with dread.

And Raven in her cloak, and BB in his purple and black uniform,  
With Cyborg all silvery and Batman at the platform.  
They turned on the TV/computer with a clatter,  
To look and to see what was of the matter.

Away to the door they flew like a flash,  
Yet Batman sat down on the couch with a dash.  
"Go on without me," he said,  
"Cuz I have things to do before I drop dead."

When, what to a wondering person should appear,  
They flew to the crime scene in but a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer,  
With the silver dude as the driver, so robotic and quick,  
Everyone knew in a moment it must be Cyborg, not St. Nick!

More rapid then Flash to the museum they came,  
And Cyborg whistled, and shouted, and called them by name.  
"Now, Raven! Now, Beast Boy! Now, don't make a fuss!  
On, Raven! On, Beast Boy! On, all of us!  
To the criminal! To the burglary scene! Come on! Don't run slow!  
Now dash away! Dash away! And Teen Titans go!"

They rushed to the villain with a great, big, wham,  
But stop when they realize they're in an even greater jam.

There stood Robin in clothes so black,  
With his friends wondering if they should attack.  
"Dude! What are you doing here!" said BB, so clear.  
"It's none of your business!" said Robin with a sneer,  
"And who are you guys to care!  
You don't trust me which is very unfair!"

"By the way, where is Starfire?" asked Raven.  
"I bet you killed her!" said BB, amen.  
"Don't you dare think I would do something like that!  
Man, you guys are worse then a brat!"

Then Robin threw down a smoke bomb and went straight to his work,  
He grabbed the silver goblet and turned with a jerk,  
And laying a finger upon his grappling hook,  
And flew up in the air without one look.

He sprang to his bike, to the team gave a whistle,  
And away he flew like the down of a thistle.  
But the team heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight,  
"Happy robberies to all, and to all a good night."

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄

Robin jumped off his bike and placed the helmet on the handlebar. He shook his flat helmet hair out making it spiky once again. He had expected Starfire to run out and kiss him or hug him but she was fast asleep using the open cell phone manual as a pillow.

He took of his leather pants and mask, leaving him to sleep to sleep in his wifebeeter and boxers. Taking a water bottle out of a tiny cooler, he poured it all over the small fire putting it out. Then he lay down on the mat next to a shivering Starfire. He pulled the fleece blanket up around them and wrapped an arm around Starfire's waist. She immediately stopped shivering and let out a deep breath. Robin closed his eyes and soon found slumber himself.

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄

"Welcome back Titans," Batman greeted as they walked into the living room.

"Hey Batman," "Hey Batman," and "Hi," were their tired responses. They trudged off in the direction of the hallway.

"Come take a seat Titans. Tell me about your mission. Were you successful?"

Beast Boy put his hand in the air. "Can't it wait till morning!"

"No. I also have something very important to tell you."

"What are you! An insomniac!"

"Not quite. But take a seat anyway."

Beast Boy and Cyborg groaned loudly. They all slowly walked over to the couch and plopped down. Batman sat in front them in part of the couch he pulled over.

"So who was it this time: Cinderblock? Dr. Light? Slade?"

"You know Slade's back?" Cyborg said.

"Yes. I did some 'snooping' through Robin's files and read exactly how it happened. But who was it?"

"Robin," all three teens said in unison.

Batman's eyes widened. "Are you sure it was him? I thought he was long gone."

"We're guessing he and Starfire actually stayed here the whole time," Raven said for the first time.

"Well, did you catch him?"

"No. He got away," Cyborg answered.

"And you didn't go after him?"

"Nah. Too late. Too tired." Beast Boy transformed into a cute green kitten and yawned with his mouth opened wide. He jumped on Raven's lap and fell asleep, purring loudly.

"Should I—" Raven started.

"No just leave him," Batman said annoyed with Beast Boy.

"We did get tracer on him," Cyborg said sleepily.

"Good. So you will go after him in the morning."

"Yeah," Raven said yawning.

"I have some important news. I know why Robin choked Beast Boy. He's on drugs."

Raven and Cyborg's half open eye's shot up. "WHAT!"

╔▒▓╗  
╚▒▓╝

A/N: This is an Author's Note.

Can you guys give me some constructive criticism? Please?

This chapter was **nine** **pages** long on Microsoft Word.

Later days! Until next chapter,

ЖЯдβБΨ ۹Ǻ†ŧỊ€ی™  
---♥--♥---


	13. The End of the Rainbow

Addiction  
By Krabby Patties  
Rated T  
Action/Adventure/Romance  
A Robin and Starfire fic 

╔▒▓╗  
╚▒▓╝

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans because 'I'm at a place called Vertigo.'

Dedication: To the makers of the movie 'Sleepy Hollow' staring Johnny Depp because it rocked so much!

╔▒▓╗  
╚▒▓╝

Reviews:

StarXRobin4eva12: LOL! You're funny! Thanks. I thought I was horrible at make-out scences but you make me think otherwise…

blah: Yeah he was OOC but that's just cuz he loves camping. Hey I love eating bananas. We all love to do something. Jay Kay. Smile smile. I knew people wouldn't get the poem.

Samanthe2121: LOL! You're welcome! Yeah I'm so proud of myself about the poem!

princesslali2148: ROFL! Thanks but I can't take all the credit. I used a rhyming dictionary… Oh no! I just gave myself away! I'll forever be known as the person who ruined poems! WAAA! Jay kay!

starfire: Thank you. You're awesome!

Angry Reader: Hey no problem. I'm just a loser anyway. Well thanks. I will ask if I need help! Thanks!

StarSoSweet: Yeah sometimes my imaginations big and then sometimes it's not. No I don't write poetry. I stink at that. I can't make it all touchy feely. But I can write funny limericks.

MyMonkeyIsOrange: Thanks a wicked lot! Keep the reviews coming. Jay kay.

clueless90: Thanks. I'll try.

Violet Poter: Thank you! I try. I hope I'll update soon…

To those who didn't review: Well, hello! Why don't you just pop by the Send A Review button and send _me _a friendly 'hello?'

╔▒▓╗  
╚▒▓╝

A/N: Okay, okay. I'm seriously extremely sorry for the delay. What has it been? Like five weeks since I've posted a chapter? The Saturday I went to camp I promised you I would post a chapter and I couldn't because I was too busy packing. Then the next Saturday I was supposed to come home from camp but when my dad came to pick me up he said we were heading straight for Nashville. So I was all around Tennessee, in Quincy, Illinois, and in Centralia, Missouri for three weeks. I didn't get home until last Saturday at 10 PM. But I have been working on this storie all while I was away by writing everything down in my notebook.

You deserve five chapters for the wait but all I have is this one and the next one. Sorry. I suck, I know. I'm a darned loser.

You know, I seriously had no plot for this storie at all. What ever came into my head I typed down. But now I have a plot. And it's an extremely good one at that. I've figured out what I'm going to do with the two sequels and how they're going to connect into a trilogy. Oh, I'm so happy!

╔▒▓╗  
╚▒▓╝

**Chapter 13: The End of the Rainbow  
**A cute little chipmunk ran up a tree with another close behind. The first chipmunk carried an extra large acorn in its cheek. She ran through a bushel of leaves and turned her head back to see if the other chipmunk was still following. And sure enough, he still was. She took a deep breath and started running again. All she needed was to get to her nest and her family could protect her from the other chipmunk.

The other chipmunk stopped for a moment on a particularly rough branch. After a short rest, he put it in first gear. He raced his way up the tree, circling it in a corkscrew motion. He quickly gained a close distance on the female. She turned and realized he was less then a foot away and the distance was closing quickly. Not realizing it, she turned into a dead end, a large branch with only two ways off, the way you came or down. She skidded to a halt when she saw that there was a long drop down. Looking around, she saw that there were no branches in jumping distance. The male made a chirping noise that probably meant something like, "Ha! You loser! It's dead end! And the only way off is down!" The female quickly turned around and saw that he was slowly creeping up on her. He kept slowly pacing forward and without warning he pounced on the female. They had a little tumble fight and started chirping mean things to each other. The male stuck his paw into the female's mouth and she bit him. Even through the pain he kept his paw in, trying to get that acorn.

They stopped when they heard a whistling noise. With paw still in the female's mouth, the male turned to see what it was. Both of their eyes widened as a red Birdarang was spinning dangerously fast and was heading straight towards them. The Birdarang cleanly sliced through the two chipmunks bodies with a loud chirping yell from them. They fell at an alarming rate toward the ground and landed in a clear area matted in pine needles and dry leaves.

"Robin! What did you do that!" a loud, high-pitched scream said. Starfire kneeled down by the bloody chipmunks, staring down with tear filled eyes.

Robin slowly strutted over and put a hand on Starfire's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Why did you do it!" Starfire screamed looking up at Robin.

"You can't possibly—"

"WHY!"

"I don't know. I guess I was bored," Robin said saddened by his actions that had made the girl he loved so sad and angry.

"BORED! So you go and SLAUGHTER innocent creatures because you were _BORED_!" Starfire's eyes glazed over green, something Robin had done many times in battle, but not to him. She stood up. "First you killed those baby duckies with one of your stupid BOMBS! Then you threw your…silver stick ("Bo staff.") right through that mother deer while she was watching her baby!"

"I'm sorry, Starf—"

"He will die out there won't he, Robin?"

Robin shrugged. "Well, he might no—"

"HE WILL DIE! Just like all the other animals you have murdered today!" She opened her mouth to say something more but nothing came out. She stared to cry. Robin moved to bring her into an embrace and Starfire accepted it. They stood there, Starfire in Robin's arms, for a long time, all while Starfire cried into Robin's shoulder.

"I am sorry, Robin," Starfire finally said, as she looked up at him with puffy eyes tear-stained cheeks.

"It's okay," Robin said as he wiped her tears away, "Sometimes we all get really mad…even if you usually don't…" Robin smiled, as did Starfire. "I'm sorry I killed all those animals. Like I said, I really was bored and I guess I had to do something. Forgive me?"

Starfire smiled wider. "Only if you buy me a pet dolphin."

Robin smiled and took her hand as they walked back to their campsite. "I'll buy you the world."

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄

"I have some important news. I know why Robin choked Beast Boy. He's on drugs."

Raven and Cyborg's half-open eyes shot up. "WHAT!"

Batman pulled a remote out of no where and pressed a button on it. The TV/window/computer turned on and there was a black screen showing the red atoms that make up Xynothium that happened to make an X-shape.

Cyborg spoke first. "Xynothuim. But what does—"

Batman pressed another button and another screen showed an article from a science website. A few lines were highlighted yellow. When the Caped Crusader pressed yet another button it panned to the first highlight area and zoomed in.

" '**XYNOTHUIM ORE** is mined from deep underground caves under the Red Sea. It is very rare and expensive. Only about 10,000 liters have ever been mined due to toxic fumes…' " Cyborg read out loud.

Another button was pressed and the screen zoomed out. It panned down to the next highlighted are and zoomed in.

" 'It is powerful red liquid that can be of many uses. Most commonly, it is used as a fuel for many powerful projects…' "

The last highlighted are was shown.

" 'In 1987, Francis Whitzskinshinninniningheimerfurblehowdydoodahpoopy—' " Cyborg stopped and started laughing. "Man! What kind of name is that!" He fell out of his seat laughing. So Raven continued for him. 

" ' Francis…W. studied Xynothium for years and discovered how to store Xynothuim properly. The United States is currently using his plans to store large amounts of Xynothuim across the country in small amounts incase of the need during war. Before Xynothium became illegal to have unless on government terms, people had taken it as a drug. Xynothium can be a depressant, stress reliever, and even an energy booster. Xynothium was put into pills and sold in neighborhood pharmacies but at an extremely high price. The pills were addictive and many families went bankrupt for the need of it. Side affects included, when angry it would make people overreact and destroy things, sore throats, and obsessions with people or things. There have been many cases of death. Once it became illegal, the pills were no longer sold. …' " 

"So, that's what Robin is doing? He's taking pills to relieve stress and stuff?" asked Cyborg, who had stopped laughing and was sitting back on the couch.

"Well, he's drinking the liquid directly. He's not taking pills," Batman answered, pressing a button that turned the TV off.

"Can't that do some damage?" Raven asked interested. She had completely forgotten the green little kitten sleeping in her lap. "I noticed Robin had gotten sore throats quite often and his voice became scratchy and hoarse but I always thought it was just normal teenage boy puberty and hormones going on."

Batman actually seemed to smile. "Yes. Direct skin contact from Xynothium can do some damage. His throat his probably blistered up real bad. Judging from the seriousness of the attack on Beast Boy, I would say that he has been on it for about three to four months. The longest reported survival while taking Xynothium is currently six and half months. Robin needs to see medical attention." Batman stood up and collected the files and papers he had been using. He turned to the teens. "I have a team of specialists currently working on an antidote to Robin's addiction. Hopefully it will be ready by the six and a half months are up. You're dismissed Titans." He walked out of the hallway and probably headed to his temporary room.

Cyborg and Raven who was carrying Beast Boy, followed closely behind. Once Batman was out of earshot, Cyborg said to Raven, "He acts like he's the boss of _my_ team!"

Raven just rolled her eyes and literally threw Beast Boy into his room. Once he hit the floor, the changeling switched into human mode with an angry glare on. Cyborg doubled over laughing and Raven put on a smirk. As Cyborg walked away in hysterics to his room, Raven closed the door to Beast Boy's room just as he was about to say something. Beast Boy quickly opened the door again with an even angrier scowl. He walked right up to Raven so their bodies were touching. He looked down on Raven.

"Just because we almost kissed doesn't mean I can't be pissed at you," Beast Boy said as hate flashed through his forest green eyes.

Raven, now also pissed because he just barged up and got all her in face, spoke through gritted teeth,

"We did _not_ almost kiss."

"Yes we did and you know it."

"Well what does…" Raven spoke in a high pitched mocking voice, " 'Maybe I can change that,' mean?"

"It doesn't mean a fawk to…" Beast Boy also spoke in a mocking voice and also flailed his arms around in an added affect, " 'Because of him I can't love anymore!' "

Raven backed up, throwing daggers at Beast Boy with her eyes. She just breathed in deeply trying to control her rage.

Beast Boy crept up to her speaking in a mock babyish voice, "Ooo! 'Miss I-can't-feel-emotion-which-makes-me-really-dark' isn't getting pissy now, is she?" Beast Boy pinched Raven's cheek.

Raven harshly hit his hand off her cheek. "Get off me."

Beast Boy mirrored Raven's eyes, which showed pure loathing.

"I can too feel emotion," Raven said softly.

"What was that, Ravie-do?" Beast Boy cupped his hand around his ear and leaned in.

Raven pushed her face right into Beast Boy's. She could feel his breath tickling her nose. "I _can_ feel emotion and don't you **_dare_** call me Ravie-do again or I will rip your male parts off." She backed away from him, waiting for his response. Raven couldn't believe that just earlier today they were pouring their souls out to each other and now they were about to kill each other.

Beast Boy started jumping up and down, waving his arms around. "Ravie-do! Ravie-do! RAVIE-DO! RAVIE—"

Raven took Beast Boy's collar using her dark magic and slammed him into the wall behind him. "What the bloody hell did I not just tell you?" She said as she walked toward him.

A wide smirk spread across the changeling's face. "I dunno. I wasn't listening, Ravie-do."

Raven thrust him into the wall again, much harder then the first time.

"Ravie—"

Once again she thrust him into the wall the hardest she could without killing him. Blood dribbled from the corner of his mouth. She slammed him into the wall once more when she saw his mouth open, but with less force.

"Why don't ever you learn, Beast Boy?" Raven asked seriously, setting Beast Boy on his feet.

He wiped the blood away with a gloved hand. "Because I'm being taught by a _nazary_ like you." He grinned maliciously. He had looked up that word in one of Raven's books. It had an **_extremely_** bad meaning. He never even thought he could find use for that word. And he never even dreamed of calling Raven it.

"You snooping bastard!" Raven's uncharacteristic high-pitched scream rang through out the whole Tower. Soon Batman and Cyborg came running down separate hallways.

"What the hell is going on here?" Batman inquired as the changeling and the Goth stood glaring at each other.

"Ask him," "Ask her," both muttered in unison as one disappeared into his close by room and the other disappeared in a shadow the shape of a raven.

Cyborg raised a finger before Batman could say anything. "I say we go straight to bed and forget this ever happened."

"Good idea."

They disappeared down their own hallways. It was at least three in the morning by now.

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄

Robin was not sleeping well. He kept thinking about all the reasons why Trigon was going to give them all this power. Was Trigon that desperate? Why did he need to get out of the Underworld? Was this all some trick that Robin and Starfire had fallen under? Robin's mind fluttered through all kinds of topics. He was worried about everything. He moved away from Starfire not wanting to disturb her by talking to himself.

Robin regretted bringing Starfire into this mess. He knew they would be going through a ton of danger and deaths. To gain you have to make sacrifices. Human or spiritual, same difference. They would be making a lot of sacrifices through their journey to world domination. They would need to murder the important people in the world, presidents, prime ministers, dictators.

Robin turned to his other side. He loved Starfire but he loved power too. What if saving one meant sacrificing the other? Just like in chess. To save the king you might need to sacrifice the queen which everyone knows is one of the, if not the best, pieces. But that's just a game. Starfire and power are real life.

Right now he hated his old team. They hated him too. ((A/N: Remember, these are Robin's thoughts so he thinks they hate him but they probably really don't.))They probably thought that he seduced Starfire into coming with him, knowing Starfire would never steal. Robin laughed loudly at this. He thought he saw Starfire stir, but it was so slight she was probably still asleep. Robin wanted nothing more then to make all the people that hurt him suffer, the Titans, the murderer of his parents, Blackfire, Slade, all of those other villains, and all the other people whose names escaped him right now. Yep. If there were anything worse then death he would perform it upon each and every one of them.

_There _is_ something worse then death._

Robin shot up. Who the hell was that?

"Hello?" Robin said quietly. He spoke a little louder with more confidence, "You coward! Show yourself!" Robin stood up with his fists ready to attack.

_I'm inside your mind, you twit!_

Raven? Robin knew it didn't sound like Raven but she was the only one who has ever contacted him through his mind. And it was a feminine voice. Robin sat back down on the mat next to the still sleeping Starfire.

_Who?_

No one. Who are _you_?

_My name's Jizania. But it doesn't matter because I'm not even supposed to be talking to you._

Then why are you talking to me?

_I can help you. Well, before I said anything, I was…kinda listening to your thoughts…_

What the-? Who _are_ you!

_No, listen. I can seriously help you. Like I said, I know of something worse then death._

Well…_what_!

_Jeez! Don't get all angry with me! I'm the one who is risking my life to talk to you!_

Robin groaned. Well, it might be smart if you'd just—

_Sorry. I gotta go. I'll contact you later_, the voice said quickly. _Well, bye._

Wait! 

There was no answer. Robin slammed a fist down on the mat. Boy, that would help his already troubled mind.

"Robin, are you okay?" Starfire had woken up and was looking at Robin with concerned eyes.

Robin decided that he wouldn't tell Starfire about the voice that had contacted him. "Yeah, I'm okay. Seriously," Robin added when he saw Starfire's look showing that she didn't believe him. "Just—why don't you go back to sleep?" Robin said gently.

Starfire pointed to the sky behind Robin and sure enough the sun was rising. Robin groaned and threw his head on the mat. He had gotten not even an hour of sleep.

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄

((A/N: If you remember Batman saying that Slade was still alive well I'm following that point here. Except that well Slade is currently 'out of order.' Most of these Slade scenes that I will be putting randomly through the rest of the storie will be based on scenes from 'The Andy Milonakis Show' on MTV because I don't have an imagination. These are mostly humorous and have no point.))

Slade stood on the curb in downtown Jump City. He waved out his hand when a cab went by. The cab driver drove up in front of him and Slade got in. Slade pointed to an old man that was limping slowly down the sidewalk.

"Follow that man!" Slade yelled to the cab driver.

The car moved slowly along the side of the road.

"Slow down! You're going to lose him!" Slade still pointed to the old man.

"I can't go any slower!" the drive yelled back.

"Follow him! He's a wanted man! Don't lose him!"

The cab floated slowly down the street. The cab driver was hoping that he would be paid an extra high tip for this.

"STOP! You're going too fast! We're gonna lose him!" The old man still had no idea that a cab was driving slowly next to him.

The driver slammed down on the brakes and spun around to Slade. "Will you please stop yelling!"

"Sorry," Slade said pouting under his mask. He suddenly pointed out to the old man again. "Go faster! You're going to lose him!"

The cab driver sped up a little and just barely missed the old man.

"SLOWER! You're going _way _too fast!"

The driver spun around, his face red in anger. "GET _OUT_!"

Slade opened the door of the cab and stepped out. "Jeez." He took out a yo-yo from one of his belt pockets started playing with it. The last time the yo-yo came back up Slade took it and let it down sloppily because something caught his eye. It was rainbow.

Slade ran across a busy street cutting short a bunch of honking cars, all while his green yo-yo dragged behind him. He was only staring up at the colorful ribbon that hung across the sky. He ran down the sidewalk with his unseen grin growing wider and wider. He randomly ran around a bus stop sign and kept running down the sidewalk.

He turned a corner and finally found the end of the rainbow. And there was another old guy wearing a hat sitting in a folding beach chair. Slade stared at him.

"What the hell are you looking at?" the old man said.

"Are you at the end of every rainbow?" Slade asked.

"Yes," the man said.

"Wow. Rainbows suck," Slade said disappointed.

"No shit."

"Where's the pot of gold?"

The old guy slowly opened his hand. "I've got some hard candy and Bengay."

Slade jumped up and down. "Yay! Bengay! Yay! I love Bengay!" He grabbed the tube of Bengay and rubbed the white cream in it all over his chest. "This is awesome! It hurts so good! It hurts so good!"

"You stupid bitch."

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄

Robin and Starfire were fully dressed and had just eaten some breakfast at McRonald's. They were now at the campsite playing a card game called Slap Jack. Robin was winning, sitting there with three-quarters of the deck in his hand, seeing as he had a better eye from all his training. Robin had told Starfire that tonight they would do some real camping because they didn't have to bring the goblet to Trigon until tomorrow. So they decided to play some card games.

Starfire slowly placed down her last card, which sadly wasn't a Jack.

"You win," Starfire said sadly.

"Don't feel bad," Robin said smiling. "We'll play Spoons. You always win at that."

"No you do."

"Oh… Well how 'bout Spit?"

"You."

"B.S.?"

"You."

"Poker? Texas Hold 'Em? James Bond? Golf? Pepsi? Speed? Black Jack? War? Uno? _Go Fish_?"

"You win all of those," Starfire said looking away.

"Oh… How about Palace?" Robin said smiling widely. The Titans, including Robin and Starfire, had always had Palace tournaments and Starfire had won first place every single one. There seemed to be some Tamaranean game like it.

"Oh yes! Please!" Starfire said gleefully.

"Okay!" Robin dealed out the deck.

╔▒▓╗  
╚▒▓╝

A/N: Hey. Did you like the Slade part? Yeah I know it rocked.

I do not own any of those card games in the storie. They are just a bunch that I play, not own!

This chapter was long **9 pages** on Microsoft Word.

Later days! Until next chapter,

ЖЯдβБΨ ۹Ǻ†ŧỊ€ی™  
---♥--♥---


	14. Sleeping Gas

Addiction  
By Krabby Patties  
Rated T  
Action/Adventure/Romance  
A Robin and Starfire fic 

╔▒▓╗  
╚▒▓╝

Disclaimer: Umm. I wish I owned an Ipod Mini. But I don't. I wish I owned a SpongeBob CD player. But I don't. I wish I owned a laptop with wireless Internet connection. But I don't. I wish I owned Teen Titans. But I don't. I wish I had $4,000,002,730.00 (four billion, two thousand, seven hundred thirty dollars, for those who are impaired) so I could buy all those things. But I don't.

Dedication: To Mike Jones because 'I'm Mike Jones' too.

╔▒▓╗  
╚▒▓╝

A/N: Well. Here's the next chapter. Yay. Read and reread.

╔▒▓╗  
╚▒▓╝

**Chapter 14: Sleeping Gas  
**Slade was sitting in front of his computer playing with some puppets. One puppet that looked like a wolf was smashing his head into the other puppet that looked like a little boy.

"I'm gonna eat your head!" Slade was yelling in a growling voice. The phone suddenly rang and Slade answered the cordless that was sitting on the computer desk. "Hello?……Nothing. I'm just playing Nintendo……" Slade's face, although it was covered with a gold and black mask, scrunched up in shock. "No!…No! Dr. Curly!…" Slade started crying. "Dr. Curly's dead!"

Slade hung up the phone and rushed to the supermarket. He ran to the deli section all while crying yelling out for Dr. Curly. He picked up luncheon ham package and smelled it. "Dr. Curly!" He picked up another one and smelled it. "Dr. Curly! Dr. Curly!" He picked up another and another. "Dr. Curly?" Slade said after he smelled a last package. He smelled it again and started ripping it open. "Dr. Curly, I'm so sorry!" He held the open package to his chest while crying uncontrollably.

Slade stood in a cemetery with a cardboard box sitting at his feet. "Let us bow our heads and remember the good times we've had with Dr. Curly." Slade bowed his head.

-Flashback One-  
Slade was swinging on the swings at the park with gleeful face on. He looked over to the piece of luncheon ham sitting on the swing next to him.

Slade slid down the slide with his arms waving around in the air. He put Dr. curly at the top of the slide around motioned for the piece of ham to slide down to him. When the ham didn't move stuck a finger in the air. He took out a can of PAM and sprayed it all over the slide. Dr. Curly started moving slowly down the slide while Slade jumped up and down in happiness.

-Flashback Two-  
Slade was back in his bedroom with Dr. Curly in hand. He ran slowly down the room towards the wall with a look of pure frustration on. He threw the piece of ham up in the air and it landed and stuck to the wall very close to the ceiling. Slade jumped up and down whooping for joy.

-Flashback Three-  
It was dark and Slade was under the covers in his bed. Dr. Curly was lying on the pillow next to his head with a tiny blue nightcap on. Slade pulled the blankets up so they covered the piece of ham halfway. Slade kissed Dr. Curly goodnight, which probably just looked like he slammed his masked face down on the piece of luncheon meat.

-Flashback Four-

Dr. Curly was lying in some luscious green grass. Slade stood above him pouring apple juice upon the piece of ham.

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄

The next morning Raven woke up second. She headed down to the living room and made herself a cup of tea. Batman was already in front of the giant computer/window/TV typing away. She sat in her usual seat around the yellow dining table. She was silently imagining ways to kill Beast Boy. But something really confused her. After almost kissing Beast Boy, she realized that loved him. But she thought she couldn't feel love. She thought that if she really could everything would just blow up. Yet, nothing did. Even though all she thought about was loving Beast Boy nothing shattered or exploded. This was an entirely new feeling.

So Raven had gone to go speak to her emotions. And right there shining brighter then another emotion was Love. Love just sat there with hearts in her eyes mumbling Beast Boy's name over and over. All of the other emotions seemed very happy about Love. Love seemed to brighten all the emotions up. Even Hate. Although Hate kept saying, "Hate will prevail! Hate will consume you" she seemed to be saying it in a slightly happier way.

Raven had asked Wisdom why nothing was exploding when she thought about Beast Boy, why her powers weren't running haywire. Wisdom said that Love was the antidote; Love keeps all of her emotions in check. Raven still had questions but just left them unsaid. The moment Raven had appeared back in her room she screamed for joy, silently. She assumed she could now feel any emotion she wanted. Raven promised herself that the next moment she saw Beast Boy she would kiss him. And then she was like, "Naah…" So when she told Beast Boy last night that she could feel emotion, she wasn't kidding.

Now after that stupid fight over nothing last night, Raven hated him more then she ever had. But she could still feel Love sitting in her brain, mumbling about Beast Boy. And she could feel Hate screaming in anguish about Beast Boy and stabbing a little Beast Boy plushie. What the hell was going on in the world! She loved _and_ hated Beast Boy!

Beast Boy walked into the living room and poured himself a glass of soymilk. The moment Beast Boy and Raven locked eyes, Love took over. She made Raven smile brightly and wave. Best Boy just stared at her like she was crazy and looked away. Raven growled and Hate took over. On the floor, Raven spotted a rubber band. She picked it up, aimed, and fired.

"OW!" Beast Boy screamed. He spun around, holding his head, and saw Raven smiling at him evilly. "What the hell was that for!"

Love took over and Raven blew a kiss at him.

"Is it that time of month again, Ravie-do?" Raven growled loudly and Beast Boy looked very smug with himself as he put some tofu waffles in the toaster. "Moody much?"

Raven held herself back from literally biting Beast Boy's head off. Steam came out of her nose as she picked up her half full mug of tea and walked to where Beast Boy was waiting for his waffles to pop up. She threw her mug on the ground and floated out of the room.

Batman who had strained his neck enough this morning by spinning around quickly to see what all the noise from behind him was coming from. When he was heard the mug crash and saw Raven floating out of the room with steam blowing out of her ears and nose, he was more confused then he had ever been in his whole life. He decided that it wouldn't be a good time to say that he got a lock on Robin.

For the rest of the day Beast Boy and Raven ignored each other. When one walked into the room, the other walked out. They made dirty looks at each other. Cyborg wondered what was going on but said nothing.

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄

After Starfire won eleven games of Palace, they decided to play hide-and-seek tag. They felt like little kids.

"Do Enie-meanie-miney-moe," Starfire suggested as they were deciding who would be It.

Robin pointed to himself first. "Enie, meanie, miney, moe. Catch a tiger by the toe. If it hollers let it go. Enie, meanie, miney, moe. Batman said to pick the very best one and the very best one is N-O-T Y-O-U." He landed on Starfire making himself It.

Starfire floated up into the air and was about to fly off when Robin stopped her. "No powers."

Starfire groaned like a disappointed little girl, "Aaaw." Then she ran off through the woods.

Robin leaned his forehead on a tree. "One, Gotham City. Two, Gotham City. Three, Gotham City. Four, Gotham City. Five, Gotham City…" and so on to fifty.

Starfire stopped, not too far away from Robin, and climbed up a tree. She heard Robin yell, "Ready or not! Here I come!" and before she could stop herself she yelled back, "I am ready!"

Robin laughed at Starfire's mistake and quickly found the area he heard her from. He looked up through the treetops and saw a bright flash of red. He quickly bolted up the tree as fast as the squirrels he killed last chapter. When Starfire spotted Robin she 'eeped' and scurried up the tree with Robin very close behind. Robin finally tagged her upper back and they stopped climbing up the tree. They sat down on a strong limb and admired the view from up top their tree.

Robin looked down through the branches and started calculating things in his mind. When he had finished, he stood up and grabbed a branch above him. Starfire looked at him wondering what he was doing.

"Do you trust me?" Robin asked holding out his hand.

"Yes. More than anyone in the world." She took his hand and carefully stood up she cuddled close into Robin as he wrapped the arm not holding onto the branch around her waist. "But why are you asking me this?" When Robin didn't answer she followed his blue-eyed gaze to the forest floor and gasped. "Oh! Please do not tell me you are going to ju—"

"Hold on tight." Robin smiled down at her. He let go of the branch and stood for three seconds perfectly balanced. His grip on Starfire grew tighter as did Starfire's around his neck. He took one last check making sure everything was okay with his eyes and dived down to the forest floor.

Starfire screamed but the air rushing by their ears canceled it out. Robin moved their bodies left and right, narrowly avoiding many branches. One particularly sharp branch scraped his cheek, leaving a three inch long red scratch. At least ten feet from the ground, their bodies were wrenched into an upright position as Robin grabbed the branch he had planned on grabbing from way up the top of the tree. He slowly let go of the branch and landed on their feet. Starfire lost her balance and pushed Robin to the ground landing on top of him. Both of their cheeks were red because of the wind whipping against them.

"Don't ever do that again!" Starfire said with her eyes wide.

Robin sat up on his elbows smiling, his uncovered blue eyes twinkling. "Come on. You know it was fun."

Starfire couldn't help but smile. "Maybe just a little but I would not attempt that with anyone else but you." Starfire playfully hit his chest.

"Good. Because I would've killed the guy you agreed to do that—"

"Are we interrupting something?" Starfire rolled off Robin and they saw that Raven, Cyborg, and Batman were floating to the ground on a black platform created by Raven.

Like a military move, Robin whipped on his mask, once again covering his eyes. His eyes traveled from Batman's, to Raven's to Cyborg's. Then he accounted that something was missing.

"Robin, what the hell are you doing out here?" Batman spoke again.

Robin stood up and pulled Starfire up as fast as he could. He ignored Batman and said to Starfire, "Beast Boy's back at the camp! He's searching for the goblet!"

Starfire grabbed Robin's underarms and flew like a rocket towards their campsite. Batman ran after them and threw out the Batline trying to get Robin's ankle but missed as Starfire avoided it. Raven created a force field in front of them, stopping them for the moment. Starfire let go of Robin and he threw one of two Birdarangs he had in his pocket at Raven throwing her backwards and demolishing the force field. Starfire grabbed Robin and flew away.

Cyborg caught the falling Raven and set her down. He charged up both Sonic Cannons and shot them out towards Robin and Starfire hoping not to hurt them but make them fall. Starfire avoided all of them finally reached the campsite. She threw Robin at Beast Boy who was holding the silver goblet up in the air. Robin grabbed the goblet and roll-landed behind him. Batman thrust the Batcable to a tree behind Robin and slid along it. As he flew overhead he grabbed the goblet from Robin's hands. Robin took out his Birdarang and threw it. It knocked the goblet out of Batman's hands and Starfire caught it. Starfire flew high into the air.

"Starfire get out of here!" Robin yelled thrusting his arm around to express the point.

"To where?" Starfire called as she ducked beneath black daggers of magic Raven threw out.

"Anywhere! Just get out of here!"

Starfire flew away and Beast Boy asked Batman if he should go after her. Batman said no. Robin kicked Cyborg in the chest and Cyborg was just pushed back a little. As Cyborg's torso was almost parallel to the ground Robin took two steps on his chest and jumped up at Raven who was half way through muttering the usual incantation. Robin pulled her hood down to her chin and threw her down, a move he had used when he was Slade's apprentice.

Batman yelled something to Raven that Robin couldn't hear. But Raven did. She formed a ball of black energy around herself, Batman, Beast Boy, and Cyborg just before Batman threw down a bomb containing sleeping gas. When the green smoke cleared, Raven took down the force field and they found Robin that had collapsed on the ground.

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄

Starfire flew above the city hoping Robin was okay. She was wondering how Robin would know how to find her and decided that he would probably call her on her new cell phone. As Starfire passed over the mall, she decided to stay there and see if there were any new stores.

She landed in the parking lot and walked to the front door. Before she pulled it open, she took an elastic from her wrist and tied her hair up in a high ponytail leaving the two strands of hair on the side of her face to disguise herself partially. When she walked into the store, the people she walked by started whispering. She knew exactly what they were whispering about. She thought she looked like Starfire.

The moment she spotted a sunglasses stall, Starfire walked toward it. She looked through all the sunglasses and found a nice, mysterious pair.

"How much are these?" Starfire asked a dirty, fat man that sat on a stool behind a tiny desk.

"That one is twenty-five." The man smiled showing a mouthful of black rotten teeth. "But because you're pretty you can have it for fifteen."

Starfire smiled a fake smile back and dug through her jean pockets. She couldn't find any money and looked back up at the man. She stuck out her lip and sashayed toward the fat hunk of blubber.

"I forgot my money at home," Starfire said in a pouty voice. "But I really want these glasses." She put them on. "Don't they make me look…_pretty_?" Starfire put her elbows on the desk and leaned her chin on her palms. The collar of the tang top hanged low showing a good amount of her chest. The obese man started sweating but kept staring. "So can I please keep them for free? I'll tell all my friends to come here and buy sunglasses."

The man nodded his head, never removing his eyes. Starfire brushed her hand along his cheek. "I'll also tell them about how handsome you are." She walked away with her new sunglasses on. She looked back only a couple times and found the fat man staring after her.

Starfire found a new store called Shoe Kingdom. Making sure the goblet's base was still in her pocket, she squeaked and walked in admiring all the selections of shoes.

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄

Robin lay in the infirmary at the Tower. The sleeping gas wore off and his eyes fluttered open. The moment he tried to move his body he found he was bound to the bed with leather straps like a long time ago. He struggled but found himself a little weak. He stopped struggling and saw a flash of dark green.

Moments later, Batman walked into the infirmary. Robin glared at him as he sat in a chair next to the bed.

"Richard." Batman simply said.

"Bruce."

"Richard…why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Robin snapped.

"I know all about the Xynothium. I know you've been taking it as a drug."

Robin was taken back. "W-well… It doesn't concern you!"

"Yes it does. Richard, you are my son."

"But you're not my father," Robin said through gritted teeth.

Bruce spoke with sincerity. "I may not be your biological father but I care for you like one."

"Whatever." Robin turned his head away.

There was silence between them. Neither knew what to say next. Robin looked down at his bindings.

"If you care for me like a father, why did you tie me up?"

"Because I know what you're capable of. The moment you woke up you would have fought harshly to get to Starfire. We would not have been able to stop you."

Robin turned his head back sharply. "So you tied me up like cowards? To keep me from killing you?"

"No. To talk to you."

"Well, I'm listening. It's not like I have anything better to do," Robin sighed.

Batman pulled off his mask leaving his neck and face bare. "I can help you with this addiction. I can—"

"No you can't. There is nothing you or anyone else can do."

"Richard, I don't think you realize how serious this is." Bruce waited for a smart remark from Robin but none came. "Six and a half months is the longest survival while taking Xynothium. I'd say you've been on it for, what, three or four months?"

"I started late February," Robin said. "So yeah. That's about four months."

"So you have about three months to live. Not good odds." Batman smiled but Robin didn't even realize it was supposed to be funny. He continued, "I have a team of the best doctors and scientists working on an antidote for you. They've told me that they're progress is slow because the chemical make up is highly complex."

Robin opened his mouth to say something but shook it off.

"If you stay with the team, Richard, I can get you some Xynothium without having to steal it. Cyborg has even agreed to allow you to become leader again."

"Yeah right. They hate me. Why would they want me back on the team?"

"They don't hate you."

"Well I don't feel so kindly about them."

"Let's put that off for now. Tell me. What were you doing at the museum yesterday?"

Robin said shortly, "Nothing."

"Why was the only thing stolen a silver goblet from the 17th century? What do you need that for?"

Once again, Robin said shortly, "Nothing."

Bruce rubbed his temples. Richard was being as stubborn as ever. "You need to tell me these things so I can go back to Gotham."

"Well, that's not my problem."

Bruce stood up and paced the room. This was much harder then he thought. Robin started humming the tune to 'Sugar, We're Going Down' by Fall Out Boy just to piss Bruce off even more. Ten minutes later, Bruce sat back down in his seat.

"Could you remove these damned leather straps?" Robin asked. "I need to call Starfire. She's probably worried sick."

"Alright." Bruce removed the top strap. "Only this one though."

Robin sat up and searched his pockets for his cell phone. "Okay, where did you put it?"

Bruce reached over and grabbed the black cell he handed it to Starfire. Robin pressed a couple buttons and held the phone to his ear.

"Tell Starfire to the Tower," Bruce said.

"I know. I'm not—hey Star. It's me… No. No. I'm at the Tower… Yes. Titans Tower…Ye—… Yes! I'm okay! Just come down here… No. I haven't told them… Yeah… Okay. See you in a few." Robin hung up the phone and put it his pocket.

"Is she coming?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah."

"Now tell me. What was the goblet for? Why do you need it?"

"I can't tell you." Robin lay back down on the bed.

"Richard, what is going on? I just don't understand." Batman walked over and unhooked the rest of the straps, knowing Robin would not run away and maybe to soften him up a bit.

"But you're Batman." Robin smiled. "The World's Greatest Detective. And you can't even figure this one out?"

"I don't have any leads or clues. All I have figured out is that you're working for someone. Whether it is for money or for your life, I do not know." Batman said that like he knew more but didn't want to say anything. Robin noticed this and felt almost scared. If Batman found out about Trigon, he would try to help Robin and then be annihilated. They stood no chance against Trigon and the fact that he is the incarnation of evil doesn't help at all. If Robin hadn't accepted helping Trigon, he would've been annihilated too. Like he said in those dreams, _"Good… Because I _wouldn't_ have taken no for an answer."_

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄

Starfire sped through the skies and landed upon the giant T. She sped down the stairs and threw open the door to the living room. She found Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg sitting on the couch doing something she didn't even bother to find out. She muttered a quick Hi and rushed through the hallways to the Infirmary. She didn't even know why she was running. Robin told her he was okay but she knew how Robin is. He's so stubborn he wouldn't even admit he was dying.

As Starfire passed by her room she ran in and grabbed the first handbag she could find. She stuffed the goblet that was sticking out of her pocket into it, just incase Batman was with Robin in the Infirmary.

Starfire ran into the Infirmary and stopped just inside. She hung her head, panting. Robin bolted straight up and Batman quickly put his mask back on. ((A/N: Because you see in this storie the Titans, besides Robin, don't know that Batman is Bruce Wayne and they don't know that Robin is Richard Grayson.)) The moment Starfire saw Robin, she rushed over and started kissing him, oblivious to the Caped Crusader sitting in the room. And there was no reason to kiss him either. Robin blushed and pulled away. When he saw Starfire's hurt face he jerked a thumb in Batman's direction. Starfire blushed a deep red.

There were a couple minutes of uncomfortable silence. But Batman broke it. "Tonight I want you two to have fun with your friends. I have instructed them not to ask you any questions. The rest of tonight we will discuss later." He stood up. "Let's go to the living room." Starfire and Robin followed but stayed a distance behind.

"Robin," Starfire whispered, "What have you told him?"

"Nothing. He knows about the Xynothium—" Starfire gasped. "—And he knows we are working for someone."

"But he doesn't know who?" Starfire asked.

"No," Robin said as Batman stopped at the living room door and turned.

"Here." Batman handed a tube of Xynothium to Robin. "I am going to pick up your stuff back in the woods." He walked closer to the door behind him, opening it.

Before Batman could walk through Robin stopped him. "Can't I go with you?" Robin asked as he held out his hand.

Starfire took his hand into her own and answered for Batman, "No." And she led him into the living room.

╔▒▓╗  
╚▒▓╝

A/N: Listen to this:  
I want ice, pickles, extra pickley pickles for my pickles, cheese, bunseeeds, no bunseeds; I don't like bunseeds, cheese, pickles. How much? And cheese.  
Anybody know what that's from? It's from a skit the comedian Dane Cook did about how he used to work at a Burger King and people used to talk really soft at the drive through window. I think it's hilarious!

Did anybody get the new comic from DC Comics called 'All Star Batman and Robin, the Boy Wonder?' Well I did. If you did too, what did you think of it? I think it's pretty cool but too short. The next issue is on sale September 14 if you wanted to know.

This chapter was long on Microsoft Word.

Later days! Until next chapter,

ЖЯдβБΨ ۹Ǻ†ŧỊ€ی™  
---♥--♥---


	15. He's Baaaaack

Addiction  
By Krabby Patties  
Rated T  
Action/Adventure/Romance  
A Robin and Starfire fic 

╔▒▓╗  
╚▒▓╝

Disclaimer: "Satan Kitty says, 'The more you lie, the better you get at lying!' " So I'm going to follow Andy Milonakis' short but sweet words and lie to you all. I finally have that iPod. I have the SpongeBob CD player. And I have the laptop with the wireless Internet. Oh, and I have the Teen Titans too. I got them in the handy pocket size so they're sitting right here in my pocket. -Pulls the pocket size Teen Titans out of pocket- Say hello, my puppets! Wave to the nerds that sit in front of their computer screens all day reading FanFiction! (Me!)

Dedication: To Ralphie from 'The Andy Milonakis Show' because after he drank 'Dirt Lamb' 'his body forgave him for being a jerk!'

╔▒▓╗  
╚▒▓╝

Reviews:

blah: I hate hunting too! LOL!  
Yeah. It is creepy! I swear he's like 15 but I guess he isn't. So far 4 people including you have said Andy was 29/30. Yeah, I've been keeping track. Yeah, I'm a dork.

Samanthe2121: Yeah he is! LOL!

JazzSparks22: Yeah Batman was kinda creepy. Like right on the last page Batman just picked up Dick and was like "You've just been drafted into a war." I man if you were eight and your parents just died and then some weird dude that attacks villains just picks up and talks about war, wouldn't you be freaked the hell out. I know I would. I also had to read the comic a few times to entirely get it. That's just cuz I'm dense I guess.

StarSoSweet: Yeah. I don't swear in normal life. I just thought it will be cool. Cuz you know how all the cool action movies have swears? I'm trying to go with that. But I'll try to put less swears in the storie though. Favorites list! Oh my!

strodgfrgf: LOL! I love you!

Star+Robin: LOL! You should write a storie about that! I would read it! Where did you see that commercial where you find out that Robin and Starfire are definitely going to kiss? Cuz that's awesome! LOL!

starangel4eva: Thank you! Keep reviewing please!

DodgeViperGurl: LOL! Thanks!

CatGirl R and S Fan: Thank you dude! OMG! You're the 100th reviewer! Do you know how awesome that is! OMG!

To those who didn't review: You should 'lean back' a little and 'drop me a review like it's hot' or I'll pour 'gasolina' all over you and then light you! Then 'Sugar, you'll be going down!'

╔▒▓╗  
╚▒▓╝

A/N: Well. Here's the next chapter. Yay. Read and reread. Oh. And then. Review.

╔▒▓╗  
╚▒▓╝

**Chapter 15: He's Baaa-aack…  
**Batman walked away and Robin and Starfire walked up the Titans who now stood in front of the couch. Starfire thrust her handbag into Robin's arms and brought all three Titans into a group hug. Robin stepped back and glared at the floor. He noticed Starfire's bag was kinda heavy and wondered what was inside. It hit him like a pile of cow manure and he found the goblet was in there just like he thought.

Robin looked up and saw that Starfire was still hugging Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg to death. He knew he needed to bring the goblet to Trigon or there would be Trigon or there would be dire consequences. He also knew that there was no way out. He could tell Raven's magic sealed all the exits including window.

Robin put the goblet back in the bag and sighed. He found himself staring at Starfire who was showing Raven her sunglasses and telling her a storie about them or something. Raven seemed interested but Robin could tell that she could care less. Beast Boy and Cyborg were raving over Starfire's hot pink cell phone, which she had shown them earlier. They started playing some hi-tech game on it, saying how awesome it is.

So they forgot all about Robin. Well, that's okay. He didn't want anything to do with them. Robin took a seat on the kitchen floor, hidden behind the island. Heh, they were suckers anyway.

_Why do you have to be like that?_

Jizania! Robin hadn't even thought of calling her in these 'hard times.' Be like what?

They were your best friends and if you just talked to them… 

They don't want to talk to me.

How do you know? 

Cuz it's obvious.

_So. You can't prove it. So how do you really know?_

"Because they _aren't_ talking to me!" Robin accidentally yelled aloud.

Jizania laughed and muttered the word 'loser' under her breath. _Well, I'll talk to you later._

Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg looked over to the kitchen with eyebrows raised. Starfire rushed over and kneeled down to Robin's level.

"Robin, are you okay?" Her eyes showed pure concern.

"Never better." He folded his arms across his chest and looked away. He looked just like an angry little kid. Beast Boy and Cyborg peeked over the top of the island. "Would you go AWAY?" They sweatdropped and ran to the couch.

"Starfire," Robin whispered. He pulled her hand and pulled her down to sit next to him "We need to leave the Tower. Or Trigon will-will—"

"—hurt us," Starfire whispered.

"No. Worse. He'll kill us."

Starfire's eyes widened. "How do we do it? All the exits are blocked!"

"I know. But I think I know what to do. Just stay over with them and don't let them bother me. I'm staying right here." Starfire got up and took a step but looked back. "Trust me," Robin added.

So Starfire went back over to Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg and distracted them from Robin. Robin closed his eyes and yelled a single word in his head, JIZANIA!

A couple seconds later he got the annoyed answer of, _What?_

I need your help. Can you take off some time of what ever your doing that was too important be interrupted?

_Yeah, well hold on. _There was silence and it didn't seem like Jizania was ever going to come back. Robin started getting impatient. He tapped him fingertips on the floor and grinded his teeth. He was just about to call for Jizania again when he heard Starfire desperately screaming his name.

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄

Slade was sitting at the dining room table with a bowl of 'Froot Loops' ((A/N: Which I don't own by the way!)) on the table in front of him. Instead of using the spoon in the bowl he used both of his hands to shovel food through the slots in his mask to his mouth. He was making desperate and hungry noises.

Slade's white fluffy dog named Woobie was laying on the floor next to him. As Slade ate, Woobie stared at the box of dog treats on the counter. All of a sudden a brown little bone popped out of the top of the box and floated towards Woobie. Slade stopped eating like a loser and followed the bone with an open mouth. Woobie's eyes followed the bone until it landed on the floor in front of her. She went down and gobbled it up.

"Woobie! You have telekinesis! What else can you do girl?" Slade yelled excitedly.

Woobie made a square piece of the maroon carpet covering the living room rip away form the rest and float into the kitchen. The piece of carpet starting moving up and down along Woobie's butt.

"Bad Woobie!" Slade waggled a finger. "Don't wipe your butt on the carpet!" Then the carpet floated to Slade and started rubbing against his mask and chest. "No Woobie! Don't use your power for evil! Noooooooo!"

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄

Out of reflex, Robin jumped up and pulled out mini discs stuck in between his fingers on both hands. He saw Starfire sitting on the couch next to Cyborg in front the large screened TV playing a racing video game.

Starfire looked over and found Robin glaring at her as he put the discs away. "Cyborg was winning!" She whimpered and pointed to the screen.

Robin's nostrils flared. "So there was no danger?" Robin said as more of and statement. Starfire shook her head, scared. "So there was really no reason to scream my name?" Starfire shook her head again. She was almost in tears. Robin glared from Starfire to Cyborg, to Raven, to Beast Boy and back to Starfire. He was disgusted by all their scared faces. He decided to leave it at that and sat down.

"Robin…" Tears were flooding down Starfire's face. "I'm sorry."

It hurt Robin so bad when he heard those words but he took no action. He tried clearing his mind to contact Jizania but Starfire's hurt voice was running through his head. His tried blocking out all the noise but Starfire's loud sobs and the others' comforting words to her kept streaming through. But instead Jizania came back finally.

_You stupid butt hole licker! _That definitely was not what Robin was waiting for.

What! Why am I a 'stupid butt hole licker' all of a sudden!

_Your girlfriend is over there crying her heart out because you took things way out of proportion and you aren't going to do something about it!_

Wait a minute! How do you know that?

_I can see what you see. I'm in your head._

You're in…my **head**? Robin held his hands to his head in disbelief.

_NO! Just-just git **over**_ _there and say you're sorry to Starfire or I won't help you with the escaping problem I happen to know about._

"Fine." Robin stood and walked towards Starfire who was sitting in a corner with her crying head in her arms. Raven was kneeling next to her telling her comforting things and Cyborg and Beast Boy were onlooking from the couch.

As Robin walked by, Beast Boy said with an evil smirk, "Are you coming to say you're sorry or have you decided that by whipping Star's ass up she'll finally understand everything?"

Cyborg looked over with a confused face. "Man, what the hell does that mean!"

As they argued Robin wanted nothing more than to 'whip both of their asses up' but he did nothing. When Raven saw Robin coming she whispered something to Starfire and moved away. Robin sat down in Raven's spot and lifted Starfire's chin. He wiped away her tears.

"Have you come to do the breaking up with me?" Starfire squeaked.

"Why would I do that?" Robin glared at Beast Boy and Cyborg who were etching over to listen. They crawled away, cursing Robin and his keen sense of hearing.

"Because that's what you're supposed to do when you're mad at a girlfriend." Starfire started crying again.

Robin pulled her into a hug. "That stupid fight wasn't worth breaking up with my star." He let go of Starfire and stood up. He helped Starfire up and held out his hand in a shaking position. "Are we good?" Robin's smile was as large as the moon.

Starfire took his hand and shook it once as if they were making a deal. Her smile was bigger than Robin's. "Yes."

Robin kept hold of her hand and pulled her in real close. He whispered into her ear in a seductive tone, "Good because I haven't even taken you out on a first date." He let go and walked back to his spot in the kitchen. Starfire just watched him, smiling.

"How can she just forgive him like that!" Cyborg announced.

"I know!" Beast Boy agreed.

"If I were Starfire," Raven said in her usual emotionless voice, "I'd punch his face in and then dump _him_."

Starfire held up a Game Station controller. "Shall we continue with the gaming?"

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄

"Let's play fetch and forget you ever used your power for evil."

Slade and Woobie were in Jump City Park. Slade had an orange squishy ball in his hand ready to through it out.

"Are you ready Woobie?" Slade got into an over-exaggerated throwing position. Woobie just stared up at Slade. "Okay! Fetch!" Slade threw the orange ball far but not too far. Woobie immediately chased after it. "Come on girl! Bring it back! Fetch it!"

Woobie dropped the ball a couple times but finally brought it back to Slade. Slade took the ball and patted her head. "Good girl. Okay. Get ready for another! Fetch!" Slade threw the ball straight up in the air and Woobie floated up after it. Slade looked up and the ball or Woobie never came back down.

-

Slade sat on the couch in his living room crying his head off. His face was red and scrunched up in odd proportions. He was shaking two fingers in each hand next to his head. "Woobie!" he cried. "Woobie! Where is Woobie!"

There was a sudden crash and pieces of the ceiling followed by Woobie landed on the floor in front of Slade. Slade stopped crying and his eyes widened.

Woobie sported a blue shirt with a picture of the moon on it. It also said, "What happens on the moon, stays on the moon."

"Woobie! You came back!" Slade became angry. "But where's my gift, you bastard dog!"

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄

Batman jumped off of Robin's motorcycle which he drove into the garage of the Tower. He pulled out as much stuff as he could out of the storage and lugged them over to the elevator. He pressed number ten, which was the floor all the titans rooms were located. Elevator music started playing. It wasn't some boring classical stuff, it was the song 'Beverly Hills' by Weezer chosen by Robin a while ago, before all this crap happened. By the time the song ended the elevator stopped. He walked out of the elevator into the dark hallway and heard unfamiliar footsteps.

Batman dropped the bags and stuff and pulled out night vision goggles. The last thing he "**saw**" for a while was a powerful and **invisible **kick to his face.

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄

Robin cleared his mind and came in contact with Jizania again. Help me. Now.

_Alright, alright. The only way I can think of helping you is with a distraction. I was thinking Red X._

But he's dead! He suffocated on the smoke that time Starfire and I—

_I know! Well, I can bring him back to an impartial life._

No you can't.

_Yes I can! You **must **trust me! I need to go so I can get him._

Get him? Where are you?

_Nowhere. Bye._

Oo-kay… Robin waited under deep pressure. Could he really trust Jizania? Five minutes went by with no sign of anything. Seven and still nothing. Ten, nothing. Fifteen, noth—wait! What's that!

"Your dark powers kept them in but can they keep me out!" Red X burst through the doors. Everyone turned to see him. Even Robin stood up. He looked at the others and saw their faces were all identical, amazement, confusion and fear.

"I thought you were dead!" Cyborg said.

"Yeah!" Beast Boy said. "The doctors and stuff told us you died!"

Red X shrugged. "Well, I'm back."

Everyone, excluding Robin, got into a battle position. When Starfire saw Robin jump up and sit on the island she flew over and sat next to him.

Cyborg put a hand on Raven's shoulder. "Make sure Robin and Starfire don't leave." He pointed to Robin and Star who were talking on top of the island. Raven nodded, got in to a meditating position and started chanting her mantra.

"Robin, why are we not helping our friends fight our enemy?" Starfire asked Robin as they sat on the island.

"Let's just say he was meant to be here for our sake."

"Okay." Starfire was still confused and was going to ask more when black energy surrounded them, encasing them in a bubble.

Robin banged his fist against the black wall. "Damn you Raven! I hope you go to Hell!"

Raven's eyes were still glazed over in white as she shrugged and said, "Already been."

Cyborg yelled, "Titans go!" and he and Beast Boy charged at Red X.

Humming sweetly, Red X leapt over both of them and headed straight towards Raven. Robin and Starfire's bubble flickered as Raven tried fighting off Red X _and_ concentrating on the bubble.

"Where's Batman? You set the alarm off didn't you?" Beast Boy asked Cyborg just before changing into a rhino and charging at X.

Red X leaped up and pressed the center button on his belt and disappeared. He became visible again behind Beast Boy. "Batman? Oh don't worry. I kicked him around a little but nothing too serious." As Beast Boy turned, still in rhino form, Red X shot an adhesive red gooey X from his palm. It exploded all over Beast Boy.

Beast Boy transformed into his human self. He tried getting up but was stuck to the ground. "Not again!" he whined loudly.

Cyborg charged up his Sonic Cannon and shot it at Red X, who avoided it with a back flip and broke into a run. Cyborg chased after him, running all around the room, shooting at Red X and always missing and hitting objects. X jumped up in front of the meditating Raven and Cyborg shot his cannon again. Red X pressed the handy dandy button and disappeared again. He just missed the blue Sonic Wave that hit Raven squarely in the chest instead. Raven fell backwards and on to the floor in front of the couch, unconscious. Beast Boy yelled out and Cyborg rushed over to nurse her.

Red X appeared again next to the fading bubble. He ran under it and caught Starfire in his arms when the bubble disappeared. Robin landed with a thud beside Red X. He got up rubbing his butt.

"I thank you, the Red X." Starfire smiled sweetly.

"No problem, Cutie." Under his mask Red X was smiling back.

"Yeah… Thanks…" Robin said annoyed. "Now can you put her down? She can walk on her own."

Red X carefully let Starfire down onto her feet. She grabbed her handbag that lay on the floor. "Robin! We must go! Now is our chance!"

"Right! I bet Batman drove my motorcycle home. Let's grab it." They ran out of the room and towards the elevator. Red X ran right along beside them. Robin didn't realize it until he bumped into him on the way down the stairs. At the bottom of the steps, Robin stopped. "You, Red X, whoever you are, what are you doing?"

Red X shrugged, "I'm coming with you."

Robin chuckled a little. "There's only room for two on my bike."

"I can fly and the Red X can ride with you!" Starfire smiled proudly at what she thought was a good idea.

Both guys burst out laughing. They doubled over and they held each other up. When they finally stopped laughing they wiped invisible tears away from their masks.

"That was good, Star." Robin said trying to hold in more laughter. "You're riding with me and…_he_ will just have to get there another way. He doesn't even need to come anyway." Robin headed toward the R-Cycle and gave his helmet to Starfire.

As they sped off through the underground tunnel, Starfire waved a couple times at Red X before they disappeared.

╔▒▓╗  
╚▒▓╝

A/N: Umm. Does anybody want to be my friend?

This chapter was **8 pages** long on Microsoft Word.

Later days! Until next chapter,

ЖЯдβБΨ ۹Ǻ†ŧỊ€ی™  
_**---♥--♥---**_

**PANCAKES!**


	16. Blood and Chocolate

**Addiction  
The Empire of Evil: Part One**  
By Krabby Patties  
Rated T  
Action/Adventure/Romance  
A Robin and Starfire fic 

╔▒▓╗  
╚▒▓╝

Disclaimer: eyegh dohnnt oohn tean tietuns

Dedication: Don't worry. It's definitely not you who's going to be dedicated.

╔▒▓╗  
╚▒▓╝

Reviews:

Samanthe2121: Yeah yay pancakes. There is an extremely funny storie behind pancakes but it is way too gross and stupid to tell people that weren't their to witness it. I would tell you but I dunno if u wanna know. Do you? Yay! We're like the best of friends now!

erifrats101: Yeah! You could be my other best friend! YAY!

StarSoSweet: Yay! Now I have like…1…2…3…20 best friends! OMP! (Oh my pancakes… substitute to oh my God) Thanx! I try!

starangel4eva: OMP! Another friend to add to my ginormous list! This is awesome! Well wait no longer cuz here it is!

MyMonkeyIsOrange: I love Slade now! He rocks! Thanx!

CatGirl R and S Fan: LOLO! (Laughing out loud okay!) Thanx!

Strodgfrgf: LOLO! You're "awesome"! OMP! Another best friend! This rocks! Thanx for reviewing!

Blah: I love the 30 year old Andy Milonakis! He's so kool! He should make a sequel to this show and go to high school cuz he looks like he's 15 and do things wacky things to students and teachers! That'd be swell! LOLO!

AvePlateada: Hi! I'm 14 today and I go to Dorehty Memorial High School in Worcester, MA and I can speak Pig Latin and I'm taking French and I know a little Haitian/Creole. Oh and I'm a girl…. Don't worry I'm not offended! I should have tons of guy friends because my obsession with action movies and death of main characters but I have like 2 BEST guy friends cuz I have a making friends disability. But maybe I don't anymore because I have like 50 new friends including you! YAY!

To those who didn't review: 'What's the worst I can say? Things are better if I stay. So long and goodnight. Send me a review next time not goodnight.' And come on… my birthday's today….I expect some nice reviews…

╔▒▓╗  
╚▒▓╝

A/N: Date: 09.11.05

**AAAAAH! TODAY'S MY BIRTHDAY! I'M FOURTEEN! YAAAAY! **

**Okay. Everybody get together and let's sing…  
"Happy birthday to you,"  
"Happy birthday to you,"  
"Happy birthday dear _Lina_," **(Yes. That is my first name. It's pronounced like 'lee-nah' not 'lynn-nah' or lie-nah' just 'lee-nah.')  
**"Happy birthday to you!"  
**

Aaw. You're all too kind! 

And because it's my birthday I invited 2 of my closest friends to go see 'Batman Begins'! AAAAAH! It was the BEST movie I've ever seen! If you've never seen it, you HAVE to see it! GAH! It rocked!

Sorry. Here's storie related stuff:  
I've decided to call this trilogy 'The Empire of Evil.' Yeah I know it sucks but it was all I could think of. This is part one. The sequel is part two and it's going to be called 'Affliction' and part three is either 'Ammunition' or 'Apparition.' I can't decide. At the end of this storie I'm going to have a poll to figure out which one title you people like better for part three even though you don't know what it's about. Give me your ideas.

I want to warn you that this chapter is pretty choppy because it's not my fault I have four different scenes/topics to talk about!

╔▒▓╗  
╚▒▓╝

**Chapter 16: Blood and Chocolate  
**Robin and Starfire zipped through traffic as the time neared midnight. Finally reaching another set of woods, the woods Diable was located in, they hopped of the motorcycle. It was eerie silent. There were no crickets chirping or owls hooting. There was occasional whooshing noise as the wind swept up dry leaves on the forest floor.

"Robin." Starfire grabbed Robin's arm and shivered. "I don't like it here."

Robin looked up at the sky. It was full moon but it was gradually being covered by a single dark wisp of cloud. "Me neither." There was a distant howl of a dog or a wolf or something. It made Starfire 'eep' and the hairs on the back of Robin's neck rise.

Robin took the handbag from Starfire's shaking hand. He unzipped it and pulled the goblet out. He set the bag on the motorcycle. He held the goblet tightly and walked forward into the woods. "Let's go."

Starfire rushed up and walked beside him. Every sudden sound or if she thought she saw something Starfire would scream. Robin tried ignoring her because he was frightened himself but couldn't. He finally grabbed Starfire's hand. They looked at each other and smiled weakly.

The path was long and winding. Robin could swear they went in complete circle. They came to a bridge. The bridge crossed over a small rushing stream. Robin looked over and almost gagged at the sight. The water was blood red. Robin swore he saw a skull float down the bloody stream.

They reached the freakish sign from Robin's dreams stating:

Welcome to Diable Home of the banished Devil worshipers 

_Do not enter_

_Haunted_

Just like the dreamsthey walked into a clearing full of rundown huts. Robin let go of Starfire's hand. The wind became sharper and colder. As they approached, the ground shook. They stopped walking and the black temple rose from the ground.Facing Robin and Starfire was a large, heavy black door. On the door frames there were skulls and other deathly objects carved into it. Robin walked forward and placed his hand on the door to open it. He suddenly pulled it back when a raspy voice spoke.

"The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead. And the dead keep it. The way…is shut."

Robin finally found his voice and yelled out, "Let us in! We are here to speak to Trigon!"

A ghost became visible next to Robin. He wore a long black cloak with the hood up. He had a see-through green tint to him showing he was a ghost.

The same raspy voice spoke again but now from the ghost. "What are your names?"

"Robin and Starfire," Robin answered.

"And how was the Mighty One contacted you?"

"Er, through dreams—I mean, visions."

"Enter…" The ghost motioned to the door and the door swung open.

Inside it was pitch black. The only light came from a bright red flame in the center of the temple. The flame came from the ground and looked to have no fuel keeping it going. Above the flame four red eyes opened and stared at the newcomers. The ghost bowed his head and put his hand out telling Robin and Starfire to walk to the flame.

The eyes grew a darker red as a deep, threatening voice spoke. "Ah. Robin and Starfire. You have come at last."

Stone chairs rose from the ground behind them and Robin and Starfire carefully took a seat.

"We have the goblet." Robin held out the tarnished silver goblet.

"Good," Trigon said. "I was hoping you would understand those visions I sent you. I knew were a smart boy."

"I'm not a boy," Robin said as he clenched his fists.

Trigon chuckled deeply. "I need more items for the spell. Do you wish to continue?"

"Yeah," Robin answered, "You're going to kill us if we say 'no' so we might as well."

Trigon chuckled again. "You see, you _are _a smart _boy_. Now I need you to fill that goblet with the water from the stream you passed over to get here. Can you do that?"

"Yeah. Anything else? A medium order fries maybe?"

"No… But this task may be harder than the first two tasks. I need…_the Gem._"

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄

Slade was in downtown Jump City. He was wearing upside down yellow star-shaped swimming goggles and yellow dish washing gloves. Tied around his neck was a long red towel.

"I am Goggle Man!" Slade announced triumphantly. "Protector of all people and wearer of all goggles!"

He ran down the street next to some man riding on a bicycle. He held his arms out in front of him and made 'vroom'-ing noises. Slade stopped when he saw a old couple walk by a store with shopping carts out in front.

"Do you need any help?" Slade asked the couple. They just kept walking. "Watch out for those shopping carts." They walked by not looking or saying anything.

Slade stopped at a woman who was waiting by the side of the street. "Watch out for that tree." Slade pointed to the tree next to the woman. The woman just smiled.

Slade found another woman who was walking into her apartment. "Wait!" Slade yelled. The woman turned. "What do you have there?" The woman held up the water bottle that she held. "Watch out for that water. If it's above room temperature you'll burn your lips." The woman waved and went into apartment.

Slade stopped at a bunch of people who were waiting to cross the street. He pointed to some old lady. "Watch out for this woman. She's dangerous." The other people didn't even look.

The old lady stepped out of the crowd and held her fingers out at Slade. She made a grunting noise and tried to scare Slade. Slade did the same thing. They kept doing it over and over until the lady looked away. She quickly looked back and held her fingers out again. This time purple energy came out and zapped Slade who disappeared.

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄

"Aw man, Raven. You okay?" There was no answer.

Cyborg was kneeling down next to the limp form of Raven laying on the ground he lifted her head in his enormous palm.

"Is she okay?" Beast Boy yelled from across the room. He was still stuck to the floor.

Cyborg held Raven's tiny wrist and felt for a pulse. He luckily found one. "She's alright! Just unconscious…again…"

"Dude! That's the second time this week! ((A/N: Maybe in two weeks. I dunno. I'm not keeping track of the time plot in this storie!)) Will she be okay?"

"Yeah." Cyborg lifted Raven up in his arms. "I'm bringing her to the Infirmary. I'll probably look for Batman after that."

"What about me!" Beast Boy yelled as Cyborg walked out the door.

"Don't worry!"

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄

"What _Gem_?" Robin looked at Starfire, asking silently if she knew but Starfire shrugged and shook her head.

"Raven of course. Do you not remember the prophecy I told you of?" The four red eyes widened.

Robin thought for a moment. "Oh yeah."

"Are you going to harm Raven?" Starfire spoke for the first time. Her voice was small and fearful.

"No. Not in anyway she doesn't deserve," Trigon said.

Starfire rose from her seat. "Do not harm her!"

"Don't worry. She won't die. I am going to merely use some of the energy contained within her. It's not going to kill her." Starfire sat down but narrowed her eyes. "I promise."

"Just believe him, Starfire," Robin said in a final tone of voice.

Starfire leaned back into her chair and sighed. "Okay."

"Good. I am giving you until dawn. Now, leave."

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄

Red X wanderedaround the Tower for a while. He thought, 'Well, while I'm here I might as well look around.' So the black jumpsuit wearing…dude… wandered the hallways. He came to a door labeled 'Starfire.'

"Sweet!"

Red X walked into the room and was overwhelmed by all the pinks, purples and yellows. He jumped up high, did a couple flips and landed on Starfire's pink and round bed. He bounced around on his butt, enjoying himself with the fluffy bouncy-ness of the bed.

X stopped bouncing when he spotted a picture that made the blood rush to his face. He quickly got up and rushed to a picture frame that stood on Starfire's little TV. He growled when he saw that Robin had his arm around Starfire's shoulders, pulling her real close. Their faces were squished against each other's but they were smiling big, bright smiles. Red X threw the frame on the bed and started searching through Starfire's drawers.

He "accidentally" came to Starfire's underwear drawer and "accidentally" took a pink pair of undies out. He made a 'ooh!' noise and stretched waistband a couple times with his eyes opened really wide. He reluctantly put the pink bottom-coverer back in the drawer and went through another. He finally came to the drawer he was looking for.

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄

Batman, Cyborg and a sticky Beast Boy were looking down at Raven who was floating a little above her bed in the Infirmary.

"What is she doing?" Batman asked, rubbing his chin.

"She's healing herself," Cyborg answered as he was pushing some buttons at the computer that was monitoring Raven. "She had a slight concussion but that's nothing Raven can't heal on her own."

Beast Boy let out a breath he didn't know he was holding then he went back to pulling the red goo off of his uniform.

Cyborg turned from the computer. "So I think we can let her stay here for tonight and we can sleep well knowing she'll be okay."

"And what of Robin and Starfire? They've gone again?" Batman asked.

"Yeah," Beast Boy said. "They used Red X as a distraction."

Batman's eyebrows furrowed together. " But I thought…"

"We all did," Cyborg interrupted. "Somehow they brought him back to life."

"Any guesses how?"

"Well, I did notice that Robin was sitting all by himself in the kitchen and Starfire was trying to keep us from going to him."

"Hmm…" Batman rubbed his chin some more. "I'll ponder this tonight." He walked towards the door and opened it. "Well, if that's all, I'll be heading to my room." And he headed down the hallway.

"Yeah. We should too." Cyborg said to Beast Boy.

Beast Boy glanced over at Raven. "Yeah. I'll be right out."

Cyborg smiled. "She's fine, BB."

"I know, but…" He looked at Raven again.

"Whatever." Cyborg left and said.

"Yeah." Beast Boy walked to Raven's bedside and took a seat in a chair there. He looked up at the computer showing Raven's condition. From what he could tell she was almost fine. He looked back at Raven and decided that it would be better if he left her alone. He moved to get up but found he could not. "Aw…damnet…" He was stuck to the chair.

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄

((A/N: This part is going to be black-and-white, as in simple. I didn't have much will power to make it detailed. So for this I am sorry. Read anyways!))

Robin and Starfire walked out of the forest and to the R-Cycle. It was still dark out and still cold. The moon was still enormous.

"What are our plans?" Starfire asked looking from the moon to Robin.

"I say we get Raven first. Then on the way back we can get the…um—water from the stream." Robin got on the R-Cycle and turned the key. It revved up and started humming softly. Starfire decided it was not the best time to ask questions and hopped on the back of the bike, placing the helmet on her head.

To make a long storie short, Robin and Starfire rode to the Tower on the motorcycle and flew across the lake, sneaked in through the roof, Robin told Starfire the plan, and sneaked into the Infirmary where they guessed Raven was and their hypothesis was proven true.

So they found Beast Boy sleeping in a chair and Raven floating above her bed. Just like they had planned, Starfire lit a starbolt and held it in front of Beast Boy's face in case he woke up. Robin stood across the room and pulled out a throwing disc from his multi-pocketed belt. He threw the disc at Raven and even thought the contact was light, the disc exploded and Raven was frozen inside an oversized icicle. Starfire quickly picked up Raven and followed Robin out the door. The whole time Beast Boy did not wake up.

Or did he…

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄

So Red X opened the drawer which happened to be glowing as if God wanted him to find it. Inside was a pink Polaroid camera, scissors, tape, construction paper, glue, and all the crafty goodness. He took out the camera, the scissors, and glue, staring at them as if they were precious diamonds. In the background, that holy and angelic music was playing as a light from heaven shown down upon the mask of the Red X.

Red X held the items to his chest. "God loves me!"

The music and lights quickly shut off and Red X got to work. First, he pointed the camera to himself and smiled although you couldn't see it. He said 'Cheese!' and took the picture. The Polaroid came out and he started shaking it. Then background music started playing again which just happened to be 'Hey Ya' by Outkast fast forward-ed to the good part:

_**Shake it, sh-shake it (Oh oh!)  
Shake it, sh-shake it  
Shake it, sh-shake it  
Shake it, shake it  
Sh-shake it (Oh oh!)  
Shake it like a polaroid picture  
Shake it, sh-shake it (Hey ya!)  
Shake it, sh-shake it  
Shake it, shake it  
Shake it, sh-shake it (Shake it sugar!)  
Shake it like a polaroid picture **_

(Shake it, sh-shake it  
Shake it, sh-shake it  
Shake it, sh-shake it  
Shake it, shake it  
Sh-shake it  
Shake it like a polaroid picture  
Shake it, sh-shake it  
Shake it, sh-shake it  
Shake it, shake it  
Shake it, sh-shake it  
Shake it like a polaroid picture)

Red X started dancing around the room, still shaking the picture. The music immediately stopped as the picture started showing. Red X threw the camera down and picked up the scissors. He cleanly cut his head out. Next he moved on to the framed picture that made him want to throw up. He took the back off and took the picture out. Starfire's room turned into an evil laboratory and Red X turned into an mad scientist with crazy gray hair and still wearing the mask. Scary music started playing in the background. Laughing evilly, Dr. Evil Red X put glue on the back of the picture of his head. He then slammed in down on Robin head. He pounded on the picture over and over again, laughing maniacally and yelling "SABOTAGE!" over and over again.

Suddenly everything changed back to normal. Red X put the 'sabotaged' picture back in it's frame and set it daintily upon the television. He picked up his scraps and supplies and threw them back in the drawer. He walked out of the room, smiling, proud that he had done his first good deed.

╔▒▓╗  
╚▒▓╝

A/N: I want say that I read this storie over until chapter 8 when I quit. It disgusted me so much. I can't believe I wrote crappy and sappy junk like that. Please do not start over and decide to read the earlier chapters which suck eggs really bad.

Oh and I'm fourteen going on fourteen and one day. Yay.

This chapter was **7 pages** long on Microsoft Word.

Later days! Until next chapter,

ЖЯдβБΨ ۹Ǻ†ŧỊ€ی™  
---♥--♥---


	17. Jizania

Addiction  
The Empire of Evil: Part One  
By Krabby Patties  
Rated T  
Action/Adventure/Romance  
A Robin and Starfire fic 

╔▒▓╗  
╚▒▓╝

Disclaimer: "Suck custard!" - Pud'n from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy.

Dedication: To that evil hamster to tried taking over the world last summer. Anybody remember him? He was about…yea high and drank a lot of Pepsi. Sound familiar?

╔▒▓╗  
╚▒▓╝

Reviews:

MyMonkeyIsOrange: Thanx! And remember, PANCAKES!

AvePlateada: LOLO! Yeah, I knew there was going to be a sequel to Batman Begins cuz you know how at the end Joker is introduced but not seen? Yay me! I figured it out! And Frankie Muniz as Robin……EEW! He's butt! It should be Orlando Bloom…too old? Too bad! Yeah the Teen Titans movie is called Teen Titans: Tokyo I've heard. YAY!

Blah: Thanx. And remember, THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE HIGHLANDER! TIRES CANNOT DEFEAT ME!

CatGirl R and S Fan: Because when people are about to have there b-day they say that they're whatever going on whatever. Like have you seen the Sound of Music? (Personally I hate that movie…) And that song that girl sings "16 Going on 17"? Well since I turned 14 last Sunday I was 14 going on 14 and one day which would be the next day. Sorry if you didn't get that. I'm bad at explaining things… I'll try and read your storie Cat Girl when I get the chance.

StarSoSweet: LOLO! I hope your friend does crack up! That Slade part for this chapter rocks! I hope you'll like it! About the Red X thing… I have NO idea…

Xheartkreuzx: Thanxies! And remember, CHICKENS CANNOT GET RABIES!

Samanthe2121: About the pancakes thing… It's too… dramatic to tell in the storie. Can I send it to you in an e-mail? What's your e-mail? If you don't want to tell me in a review, email me at KrabbyPatties444(at)aol(dot)com. Yeah I go to school and I'm in 9th grade.

Finklestein: Sorry… That's one of my disabilities… I'll try! I promise!

pyrotechnic: LOLO! You rock buddy! GAH! Of course I'll be your friend! Gosh I have sooo many friends now! This is awesome! A mini iPod? YAY!

To those who didn't review: I bet you can guess what I'm going to say, right? GAH! Did you guess I was going to say that?

╔▒▓╗  
╚▒▓╝

A/N: Okay! We are so getting close to the end of this storie! OMP! (Oh my pancakes for those who didn't know.) Next chapter should be the last one. Oh and I'm sorry that I couldn't get Raven and Beast Boy together in this storie but they will definitely in the sequel. And I'm going to give the conclusion of that "little" fight Raven and Beast Boy had it the sequel too because I didn't really give if they were okay with each other or not. I will start on the sequel as soon as I can but I have a lot of stories I want to work on. You guys have to read the next storie I'm going to write! It's going to be called GAH! and it's going to be a humor/romance. There's mostly going to be humor though. Parings include RobStar and probably a little BBRae. I've been wanting to write this since before Addiction but I loved Addiction so much that I had to write it first.

Well, I'm going to tell you a little about what GAH! is about. So the Titans including Terra go back in time to the caveman time which happens to also include dinosaurs… But the main point is some major Terra bashing. There's death/murder…you can guess who is going to die… And well I kinda want to make one of the main characters I this storie die but I'm not sure if you guys would hate me or love me with that… So…yeah… It's coming soon and you better read it!

╔▒▓╗  
╚▒▓╝

**Chapter 17: Jizania  
**Slade sat in his living room in a reclining chair. There was a pancake on his face with a hole in it for his one eye and a hole for his mouth.

"Does Pancake Face like syrup? I dunno. Let's ask him. Wait! I am him and I looove syrup!" He took a container of syrup and started drinking it until there was a knock on his apartment door. "Who is it?"

"It's Larry from 3C," came the response.

"Come in."

In walked a kinda fat guy with a growing bald spot on his head. "Hi Slade. I need to borrow your can opener."

Slade turned his head to see Larry. "Oh yeah, yeah. It's in the kitchen. Go for it."

Larry walked in to the kitchen. He was making loud and weird noises as he searched for the can opener. Slade just sat in the reclining chair smacking his lips. Larry finally came out with the can opener in hand.

"Hey Slade. How's the world domination going?"

"Oh it's…it's good. I'm doing this thing called Pancake Face."

"Well I think it sucks. By the way, thanks for the can opener!" And Larry walked out.

A couple hours later Slade's fat ugly friend Ralphie walked in. "Hey Slade! There's a dead body by the train tracks!"

Slade jumped up. "Wow! Cool! Let's go see!"

They ran down the hallway and into the apartment labeled 3C. There was a model train set laid out on the floor and Larry was laying on his back next to it.

Slade and Ralphie pinched their noses. "EEEEW! It smells!"

Ralphie picked up a stick he found on the apartment floor. He handed it to Slade. "Poke it!"

Slade took the stick and dug it into Larry's gut. Larry suddenly woke up and yelled. Slade and Ralphie screamed lazily and ran slowly out of the apartment.

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄

The night was almost ending as the sky turned purple and orange and all those pretty colors. The wind was sharp and it was cold for a summer day. Trees shook as the wind blew through them. People who woke early to go to work were tightening their sweaters and coats around them and quickly heading into the warmth of their cars. Parents were turning on the heat in their homes to warm their children and to keep them from getting sick.

Everyone could feel that today was different. Today felt different from all the other days. Everyone could tell that something big was going to happen. Something dark and scary. Something that would change their lives forever.

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄

Beast Boy's eyes shot open as he heard something explode. And right in front of him was a giant green light. He recognized it was Starfire's starbolt. He found that Starfire was not looking at him but at Robin. Daring not to move he slowly moved his eyes to where the explosion came from. He looked down and saw that Raven was trapped in a block of ice. His eyes widened to the horror he was imagining in his head that Robin and Starfire were going to perform upon Raven.

When he swore Robin had caught his gaze, he quickly shut his eyes and faked sleeping. He hoped Robin didn't realize he was awake because Robin could do some damage with that Bo Staff. He watched through squinted eyes as Starfire left him and picked Raven up in her arms. Beast Boy wanted to save Raven, wanted to be her hero. But he couldn't do anything.

Robin and Starfire left the room and Beast Boy squirmed and bit upon his bindings until he became free. He shot up in the air as a humming bird and followed after Robin and Starfire.

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄

Starfire flew and carried the frozen Raven back to the village of Diable while Robin rode his motorcycle below her. Robin turned to look back a lot on the way because he swore that someone or something was following them. Robin stopped on the bridge and took a cup full of blood/water. And somehow Robin took it back to Diable while still driving the motorcycle. He knows how to multitask. No dip, Sherlock.

Upon reaching the black temple, Robin kicked the door open and strutted in with Starfire following. Just before the door could shut a green fly zipped in. Starfire stood Raven next to her chair and sat.

Before sitting Robin held up the goblet. "I got your smoothie," he said dripping with so much sarcasm that Raven would have to run for her money. He sat.

Beast Boy's eyes widened. He recognized those eyes. They were from that time he and Cyborg entered Raven's mind. 'Trigon! Their working for…Trigon!' His little mind could not find any reasons to why Robin and Starfire would betray them and work for…the incarnation of evil.

The atmosphere changed and it felt almost Trigon was smiling. "Good job. You've completed all my missions." The atmosphere immediately changed. Silence. And then,"There is another presence among us…"

Beast Boy who was sitting as a fly on Starfire's chair was sure he was caught. He panicked and some how smacked himself on the head. 'Come on Beast Boy! This is the Devil we're talking about here! The "all-seeing" Devil!' He transformed into a flea just to make himself a little less noticeable.

Robin and Starfire looked around. Who was here? Were they caught? Was it Batman?

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄

_Batman_ lay in his bed with the mask off, seeing as that thing is pretty uncomfortable. He was thinking about all the reasons for Robin and Starfire's betrayal, why Red X was alive again, why Raven and Beast Boy were throwing verbal daggers at each other. This team is going to need some serious help when, and if it ever does, get back together. They'd need to learn how to deal with each other and how to confide in each other's with their problems. He'd need to give Robin and other extremely long talk about romantic relationships and falling in love and all that baloney. Love is a weakness. Enemies find it and use it to their advantage. Maybe he could take a member from the Titans East and switch him with Starfire. Robin may hate him for the rest of him life but at least both Robin and Starfire would be safe.

The Dark Knight shot up when his communicator thing started beeping. He took it out an answered it. It was Alfred.

"Master Bruce, the scientists working on the Xynothium project have found something very interesting that you should see. If you could return home immediately that would be appreciated."

"How long will it take?"

"Oh, a few mere hours, but it would be nice if you would stay tonight and arrive back in Jump City by tomorrow."

Batman quickly checked the time. It was 5:30 AM. "Alright. I'm packing and leaving now."

"I will be expecting your arrival." The call ended.

One the way out, Batman wrote a note explaining everything. He posted it on the fridge and left to get in his mini jet plane thing that was conveniently located in the garage below the roof.

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄

"Who is there?" Trigon yelled.

There was no answer.

If fleas could sweat Beast Boy would be sweating like crazy. He wondered if he should just transform into a human and show that he was here. Maybe his punishment will be a little less harsh. Beast Boy chuckled nervously. 'Yeah right.'

"WHO IS THERE!" Trigon roared.

Out of the shadows on Robin and Starfire's right Red X strutted out like he owned the place.

"Red X!" Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Trigon said in unison.

Red X made a pose as if he were a women model for lingerie. "Miss me?"

The atmosphere changed again. Trigon's fire grew larger and flames were erupting from the cracks in the floor. Soon the whole room was covered in fire.

"JIZANIA!" Trigon roared once again.

Out of a doorway that Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy never noticed was there came a petite girl around Raven's age. She had dark, dark black hair. Darker than Robin's if possible. Her hair was long and cascading down her back to around her waist. On top of her head was a gold chain net with gold beads at every intersection. Her face was extremely pale, more of a white color compared to Raven's. Her eyes were a abnormal bright gold color and sparkled as the fire was reflected upon them. She wore a long white dress that matched her skin. The ends of the sleeves were wide and had gold trim. She wore a gold necklace with a single red stone on the end. Her fingers were long and bony. She was really quite beautiful. ((A/N: OH! You like my proper language!)) Any guy who liked queen-like people would fall for her.

"Jizania?" Robin said with wide eyes. He never thought he would meet her. And he definitely never thought she had any association with Trigon. He was suspicious but never thought deep into it.

"Yeah. It's me Robin." Jizania looked down as if she were embarrassed.

The fires disappeared as Trigon cooled his temper. But Starfire's temper rose. Who was this girl? And how did Robin know her? She was definitely much pretty then Starfire. (A/N: …Or so she thinks…GASP!)) Did Robin…_like_… her?

Red X walked over to Jizania and put an arm around her. "Yeah. Ain't she cute, Robin? She's my Cutie Number 2." You could almost see Red X smiling. "But don't worry Starry. You're still Cutie Number 1."

Jizania pushed Red X away. "Get off me, you pervert."

"Jizania. Do you have any input to why Red X is here…alive?" Trigon tried to ask nicely but it didn't come out right.

Jizania raised her head up high and clenched her white branch-like fingers. "So what if I brought Red X back to life!" she screamed. "I was just try to help _them_!" She pointed to Robin and Starfire. "And if you have a problem with that Trigon, you can shove up your big red butt!"

Some sort of invisible force punched Jizania in the jaw and she fell backwards into the wall. She stood up a little shakily.

"You can't boss me around anymore Trigon. I'm tired of running errands for you. I'm tired of being your messenger. I'm tired of your rules against a love life. (Red X - "Yeah! Let her have a love life!") I'm tired of being treated like dirt. Just because you're my relative doesn't mean you have to act like my king."

Beast Boy, Robin, and Starfire all gasped at this. Trigon was Jizania's relative? They all glanced at the still frozen Raven. So Raven and Jizania were like cousins or something? Crazy.

Trigon's flames grew hotter and Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy could fell the heat growing warmer.

"As punishment for your actions," Trigon said, "I'm taking your powers away."

Jizania's golden widened. "What!"

"I'm taking your powers away," Trigon repeated.

Jizania's eyes widened more. "But you can't! They're all I have! I'm nothing without my—" Jizania was suddenly knocked down onto her knees. Her bosom was raised high as a golden wisp of cloud was slowly floating out of her chest. The cloud traveled to Trigon's flame and disappeared at the base as if it was being sucked in. A loud breath came from Jizania and she leaned over with her head between her knees.

Quiet sobs came from the girl. "They-they were all I had to remember my mother by."

They all could feel nothing but sympathy. Beast Boy was reminded of how Terra was broken when Slade was controlling her. All she wanted was to die. Robin was reminded of the night his own parents died, how he cried himself to sleep many nights. Starfire thought of a time on Tamaran when her grandmother who loved her so much had died. She cried so much that night.

Red X got down on one knee next to Jizania. He put a hand on her back. This time he was being sincere. He actually felt bad for this girl and wanted to comfort her. This wasn't part of some sick plan to touch her. He lightly lifted her shoulders and then hugged her. Jizania let him. She didn't hug him back but she let him hold her. After all the perverted things he's done she let it all go and let herself be held by the one person she wanted to kill so badly but he was already dead.

Starfire cried but tried to not let Robin see her tears. And he didn't. He was off in his on little world, memories rushing back to him at full force.

And if Trigon didn't do enough he spoke again. "Go away, Jizania. We have work to do."

She pushed Red X away and got up. She ran through the door, crying all the way. Starfire and Red X got up and followed her, wishing to comfort her.

"What do you want me to do?" Robin stood up, ready for the excruciating task he was about to get.

"First you must pour the water slowly into this fire."

Robin took up the goblet and slowly drizzled it around the fire.

'Water!' Beast Boy thought. 'More like the blood of poor defenseless souls which Trigon collected and decided to drain it all in the river because he had an overstock in his cupboard.' He silently laughed at his own thoughts.

He then looked over to Raven. She was still looked as if she were asleep as she was trapped in the mini iceberg. This reminded Beast Boy of the cartoon he'd only seen a couple times. It was like 'Aviator: The Last Air Breather' or something. He saw that a small puddle of water was forming under block of ice. It was melting! And fast too!

The fire and the eyes disappeared for a split second and became visible again with a green glow to it. "Next, put the goblet in."

Robin did as he was told with no expression on his face. Nothing happened for a few moments but then suddenly the goblet flew up into the air, high above Trigon's eyes, and exploded. The silver shards floated in midair as if they were weightless. Just as quickly as they exploded, the pieces flew back together forming a new goblet. The new goblet wasn't as tall as the first but a little stubby. It was pitch black and the cup part was wider. Printed in bright red ink, which seemed to be and probably was blood, on the side of the cup were the numbers '666,' the mark of the beast. Some sort of green liquid shot up out of the flames like Ol' Reliable. The liquid curved and poured into the cup. The goblet descended and floated towards Robin. It stood there in front of him. Robin looked at it not knowing what to do.

"Take it," Trigon said so hoarse it sounded to Robin like Batman's fake Batman voice.

Robin took hold of the goblet, waiting for instruction. Robin noticed a red light inch from under Trigon's flame. It followed the cracks in the stone floor towards Raven. Once it reached it's destination, Raven's ice was engulfed in flames. You couldn't see anything but fire. Robin's eyes widened as did Beat Boy's.

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄

Red X and Starfire had entered a dark hallway. The only light came from the torches light on the walls. There were many hallways leading off from this one and they couldn't decide whether they should follow this hallways to the end or turn onto one of the other hallways. They was suddenly a loud sob. They listened for a moment trying to figure out which way it came from. There was another sob.

Red X pointed to a hallway to their right. "This way."

They ran down the hallway following the sound of Jizania's cries. The hallway starting declining and started going under ground. The descent ended at a hallway that looked like a cave. All the walls were made of hardened brown clay. There were holes in the walls occasionally with long curtains hanging from them and Red X and Starfire could only assume they were doorways into someone's room.

They saw a flash of white disappear into one of the rooms. Starfire and Red X walked in. There were no torched lit so it was dark. The only things they could make out were a small bed, a large chest, and a large wardrobe.

"Go away," a sad voice, recognized to be Jizania's said.

"But Jizania—" Starfire started.

"Leave. Me. Alone."

"No," Red X said.

A large book came sailing out of nowhere and was headed straight for Starfire. Red X caught it before it could hit her.

"Why did you throw a book at Starry?" Red X asked angrily. He threw the book on the ground.

Out of the shadows, Jizania stood up. Her face was streaked with tears and her dress had dirt on the bottom. "Because you wouldn't go away."

"Please," Starfire held her hand out. "We only wish to help you, to comfort you."

"The only way to do that is by giving me my powers back." Jizania breathed in as if she was holding a razor in between her teeth. When she talked, it sounded like a sword was stuck in her throat. People that didn't know what was going on could tell that she was angry and heart broken and that you should stay away from her.

Red X was going to say something but decided to let Starfire do all the talking.

"Maybe your god meant for this to happen," Starfire said. "Maybe you will do better things without your powers."

"Yeah right." Jizania sunk back into the shadows. "Go away. I'll figure this out on my own."

Starfire lit a starbolt and the whole room was covered in a blinding green light. Red X and Jizania had to cover their eyes because it was so bright. Starfire marched over to Jizania and picked her up. "No. You will talk to me. I can help you." Starfire's face softened. "I promise."

Jizania sighed and walked to the only torch in the room. She whispered something to it and it lit. Starfire discharged her starbolt and green light was replaced by a red glow.

Jizania sat upon her bed and Starfire followed. "I will talk to you Starfire but I do not feel like talking to him."

Starfire gave Red X a look that meant sorry. Red X nodded and turned to leave, disappointed.

"Wait," Jizania said. X turned. "I just wanted to say that without my powers your stuck here. Your alive for real."

Red X slumped shoulders raised. "Sweet! Now I have a chance with Cutie!" He held his fingers shaped like a gun at Starfire, made a shooting gesture, and left.

Starfire rolled her eyes, something she had learned from Raven. "So…um… Jizania…" Starfire was truly at loss for words.

"Are you wondering how I know Robin?"

"Well, actually, yes."

"Don't worry. We don't like each other or anything if that's what you were thinking. He's too…obsessive and gets too wired up, no offense."

Starfire only nodded. She looked around the room. The wardrobe and chest she had seen before were made of cherry wood and seemed to be hand-carved. The floor was made of the made clay stone stuff that made the walls. There was a single oil painting of a little girl with black hair and gold eyes (which Starfire assumed to be a younger Jizania) held up by and woman and man. The man, Jizania's father, had dirty blackish-brownish hair and hazel eyes. The woman, her mother, had that same black hair and gold eyes as Jizania. Jizania was a mini replica of her mother. They all had big smiles on. That was the only thing that hung on the walls. Starfire looked down at bed she was sitting on. The blanket was black with shiny gold stars randomly placed through out. She looked back up at Jizania.

"I work for Trigon. His sister is my mother's mother. After my parents died Trigon took me and made me work among a couple other humans with powers Trigon had given them and the Archfiend ghosts. My mother was half-demon, just like your friend Raven."

"You know Raven?" Starfire squeaked.

"Yeah. Who doesn't? She was supposed to be Trigon's portal but it didn't work out, did it? So Trigon is my great uncle and Raven is my first cousin one generation removed. I think I've met Raven once or twice when my parents were still alive."

"How old were you? I mean, when they died."

"Oh, um, I was 10 years old. Raven and I were about the same age. But we never played together. She was mean and I was scared of her. I always thought Trigon would jump out of her and kill me."

"What did you do around here?" Starfire looked down. Did Jizania still hate Raven? So she wouldn't help her and Robin if Trigon didn't keep his promise and they needed help saving her.

"I keep all the people sent to Hell in track. Made sure they were supposed to be here and stuff. I was kinda like Trigon's assistant. For fun, when Trigon wasn't ordering me around, I had this friend. He was a human and his name was Aiden. He was a Trigon worshipper and Trigon found him worthy enough to bring down here to work for him. We hung out and stuff. Made mischief. Did pranks on the other kids."

"Is Aiden still alive?"

"Yeah. We're still best friends."

"Do you like him?"

Jizania visibly blushed. It was extremely noticeable against her snow-white complexion. She leaned forward to Starfire. "Yes. He's hot. All of the girls are all over him," she whispered as if they were surrounded be people.

Starfire giggled. She felt as if she knew Jizania forever and regretted disliking earlier her just because she knew Robin. "Maybe he likes you."

"Back to the subject!" Jizania blushed some more.

"No. Please may we meet this Aiden?" Starfire forgot all about what was happening upstairs with Robin and Raven and Trigon.

"No! He's probably still sleeping! It's like…" She picked up an alarm clock that was set on the floor next to her bed. "…Seven AM…oh…"

"So that means he should be awake." Starfire got up and opened the curtain so she could walk out into the hallway. She ran straight into a body.

╔▒▓╗  
╚▒▓╝

A/N: BUAHAHAHA! I have to say that I hate new characters/original characters. For some reason when an author adds them to their storie it's kinda annoying. I don't know why. It's cuz I'm a freak I guess. But I guess that makes me a hypocrite right? Cuz Jizania is my OC. And in the sequels there is going to be tons of OCs. That's tragic.

Did anybody get All Star Batman and Robin number 2? I did! I loved it! It was hilarious! I love the part where Dick goes all crazy and then Batman slaps him! It's awesome! Number 3 is on sale October 26. GET IT!

Okay, I promise Starfire talking to Jizania will have a point next chapter if you were wondering. Cuz usually I put stuff in this storie but it doesn't help with the plot. But Jizania has a major role, I guess you could say. And so doesn't Aiden…kinda… Acutally I think he might be more on the line of an unneeded character but too bad! It's my storie!

This chapter was **9 pages** long on Microsoft Word.

Later days! Until next chapter, which happens to be the last, the end, the conclusion, the—

ЖЯдβБΨ ۹Ǻ†ŧỊ€ی™  
---♥--♥---

"There can only be one Highlander! Tires are no match for me!" – Dane Cook, the comedian.


	18. The Beginning of the End

Addiction  
The Empire of Evil: Part One  
By Krabby Patties  
Rated T  
Action/Adventure/Romance  
A Robin and Starfire fic 

╔▒▓╗  
╚▒▓╝

Disclaimer: I dunno. You make one up………Seriously………Make one up………SERIOUSLY!

Dedication: To all the awesome people who read and reviewed this storie…which is like…YOU!

╔▒▓╗  
╚▒▓╝

Reviews:

samanthe2121: LOLO! Thank you! After this chapter you're going to think this storie is even more awesome! I'm so proud of my self! And were you giving me your email or something cuz in your review you said, "I will it's" and that was it… So… Just wanted to let you know about that.

Xheartkreuzx: Thanks! You're the awesome person! LOLO!

MyMonkeyIsOrange: Okay. I have something important to tell you. It might either disturb you or make you feel good about yourself… I dunno… Well anyway. When you sent your review I read it in the morning before school. So you were in my mind. And then for some random reason I just yelled out, "My monkey is orange!" I have no idea why I said that. So then I kept saying it. And then I started saying it to be funny. Like I went to my friend Ashley and I said, "My monkey is orange!" and she said, "You have a monkey!" I only said, "No…" and then she said, "Oh I know! You have a toy monkey that's orange!" I said, "No…" and then walked off with her all confused. It was awesome! So I did that to everybody and they thought I was a weirdo but I don't are. And another time, my mom told me to mop the floor or something and I said, "It's cuz my monkey is orange isn't it?" She started getting all confused and saygin, "What monkeys?" And then I said, "Your discriminating orange monkeys!" And then I went right to mopping the floor. It was crazy! So now my catch phrase is, of course, "My monkey is orange." So don't be disturbed if I use that in a storie somewhere. Sorry If I just wasted like a whole 3 minutes of your time but I just thought you should know. LOLO!

CatGirl R and S Fan: Hehehe! Thanks! You're a great author too! LOLO!

AvePlateada: Aiden is hot! I love him! I'm such an obsessed freak! LOLO! The movie: YEAH! Robin has to be played by some really REALLY hot guy! But I did look online just randomly about Teen Titans. I wasn't even looking about stuff about the movie. And I found this logo kind of picture of the Titans portrayed by real people and Robin was butt. I hope that's not for the movie or something. And it wasn't people dressed up at the Titans at conventions either, if that's what you were thinking. They looked professional.

StarSoSweet: LOLO! Thanks. I hope your confusion will go away after this chapter… I dunno… Don't feel bad either, cuz my life is a long list of confusion. I'm just a confused and confusing person. Yeah…

starangel4eva: Thanks. My relatives send me b-day cards like a month after my birthday. It's funny. LOLO!

To those who didn't review: If chickens could whistle, they'd be very disappointed in you. Shame shame.

╔▒▓╗  
╚▒▓╝

A/N: This chapter was a medium sized amount of fluff between Jizania and Aiden. Sorry if that disturbs you. But for the sequels and stuff Jizania needs a guy. So…I guess I have to add an OC/OC paring… In the sequel…

Oh and read the preview for "GAH!" at the end of this chapter!

╔▒▓╗  
╚▒▓╝

**Chapter 18: The Beginning of the End  
**((A/N: This is not from the Andy Milonakis Show. I made this up. Actually this was a conversation I had online with some kid I didn't even know. I was asking the questions. (Slade's part.) ))

Slade sat thinking for a moment. He wasn't looking at anything in particular. There was just silence. Then suddenly he picked up the phone and dialed a random number. It rang and a teenaged boy picked up.

"Hello?"

"Do you like pancakes?" Slade tried to sound professional.

"Who's this?" the kid asked.

"Hubbie," Slade answered. Then he quickly said, "Did you know that there can only be one Highlander? Tires cannot defeat me!"

There was silence.

"Hello?" said Slade. "You there?"

"Yeah."

"Okay cuz Mary got hit in the face with a tire."

More Silence.

Slade continued. "Do you have webbed feet?"

"Uh…"

Slade quickly added. "I'm not obsessed with webbed feet… I just wanna know."

"No… I don't have webbed feet."

"And do you have a pointy nose? …Just wondering too."

"No…"

"That's tragic. You need one."

"Why?"

"Cuz it's the new fad. Everyone's getting surgery just for a pointy nose. It's crazy."

"Really?" This kid seemed half way interested.

"Yeah! Just yesterday my friend's mom got her nose done and that thing's POINTY!"

"Cool…"

"Yeah… Have you ever sucked custard?"

"Why are you asking me such random questions?"

"I dunno… Wait! I have two more! Do you pick your nose and eat it? And do you like to pick wedgies?"

"No…and no…"

"That's extremely tragic." Slade shook his head sadly. Then he said, "Do you like big butts? Sorry I just thought of another."

No answer.

"Have you ever licked in between your toes?"

"No…"

Slade shook his head again. "That's sad.

Silence.

"Am I your friend? Cuz I need more friends…" Slade waited anxiously for and answer.

"Who _are_ you?"

"Hubbie… That's my name."

More silence.

"Do you have bucked teeth?"

"No…"

"Ooh…" Slade had a sad face on and sniffed.

Awkward silence.

"Do you wanna be a carrot for Halloween!" Slade asked excitedly.

No answer.

"Do you?"

"No…"

"Well, you should be a beaver with bucked teeth and a pointy nose. Sound good?"

"Yeah…"

"Cool! I'll be a backpack! …For Halloween I mean…"

"Okay."

"Do you think that's cool?"

"Yeah."

"Good cuz I needed a classy person's opinion."

Silence.

"Do M&Ms give you gas?"

"No…"

"Oh, that's swell… How often do you see a headless rabid chicken?"

No answer.

"Answer please!" Slade said desperately.

"I don't."

"Really? I thought everyone did! …Who was your last girlfriend?"

"Why?"

"Inquiring people want to know."

Long period of silence.

"So can you tell me? Just her first name, not her last, if you don't wanna tell me."

"Jen…"

"Okay…"

Extremely long period of silence.

"Well I got to go. Nice talking to you," Slade quickly said.

The only thing Slade heard was the dial tone from the other line.

"Bye." He hung up.

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄

Starfire stumbled backwards and lost her balance. She fell to the ground. She looked up to see who she bumped into. It was a teenage boy with shoulder-length straight dirty blonde hair. It was an advanced dirty blonde though. It was as if his true hair color was blonde but there was dirt matted into it. His hair covered one of his eyes to make him look mysterious. He had greenish-brownish eyes, but not hazel ((A/N: C'est non possible!)). He wore a long black trench coat-like thing, a black muscle shirt, black jeans, and black boots. Around his neck he wore a silver necklace with a silver pentagram on it. He was tall. Taller than Robin. He did have some muscles, like Robin, though. This guy leaned down and helped Starfire up.

"Aiden!" Jizania screamed and quickly covered her mouth.

Aiden smiled a tiny smile at Jizania and looked back at Starfire. "Who are you?" His voice was rough and it felt as if it made things vibrate.

"I-I am Starfire." _This_ was Aiden? No wonder Jizania and all the other girls liked him. He was hot. Starfire's eyes widened as she thought that. Was she betraying Robin? By feeling attracted to another guy? She stepped backwards and looked anywhere except at Aiden. ((A/N: Sorry…you must hate me now…but I couldn't help myself…))

A visible blush grew on Jizania's face. "Why are you blushing?" Aiden asked Jizania, smiling slightly.

"What? Oh…no reason…"

"Well, I came to see if you're awake…" He walked toward Jizania. "And you are so, I was wondering if you could go invisible and get my copy of the Book of the Dead out of Raziel's room because he—what's wrong?"

Jizania had a visible look of hurt in her eyes.

Aiden's face was streaked with regret and concern. "Oh, don't think that I'm trying to take advantage of you. Please, don't think that. Cuz I would never do that." He took her hand and lifted it up to his chest. "I would never do that."

Jizania shook her head. She looked up at him with watery eyes. Then she let it all out. She grabbed hold of Aiden and cried into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. Starfire wondered if she should leave. But she decided to stay. She sat down upon Jizania's bed and watched the couple.

"What's wrong?" Aiden asked again. He slowly rubbed her back.

"Tri-Trigon…" She was interrupted with more sobs.

"What did Trigon do to you this time?"

"He-he took my powers away…"

Aiden's visible eye widened. "The bastard!" His fist clenched the material on Jizania's back. "I'll get him back if it's the last thing I'll—"

Jizania pulled back. "No you can't… He won't let you live especially because of our…connection…"

"Connection?"

Jizania wiped away most of the tears on her sleeve. "He thinks that—um…we are…" Jizania blushed ferociously. Aiden's features visibly brightened. There she was blushing again. "…that we are… an item…"

"An item?" Aiden cutely put a finger to his chin. "An item… As in…?"

Jizania looked at the ground. "Yes. That."

Aiden smiled again. Starfire who had been looking at something on the floor with interest looked up and caught Aiden's smile. The breath caught in her throat. She mentally scolded herself. What was going on? Robin was the only one whose smile made her stomachs turn to mush. What was this guy doing to her?

Even after this awkward moment, Aiden didn't seem uncomfortable at all. He was still smiling that handsome smile. How could this guy keep his cool like that? Starfire was sure that if Robin were in his position he'd be blushing like crazy. But this Aiden had his hands in his jean pockets and acted as if nothing was wrong.

But Jizania was embarrassed profusely. Would Aiden still like her, even as a best friend, even though Trigon was going to wreck havoc among them _and_ he also just happened to be Jizania's not-so-great uncle?

"Don't think that I hate you, Jizania," Aiden said. Jizania looked up with hope in her eyes. "Now could you mind telling me who this is?" Aiden turned and pointed to Starfire.

"Oh! Of course!" Jizania hurried over and sat beside Starfire. Aiden randomly snapped his fingers and a gray stone chair rose from the ground. After seeing Starfire's confused face, Jizania added, "Aiden's the 'Stone Lord.' " Jizania smiled. "He can make anything out of stone even if there is no stone around or near him. It's like all the rocks are contained within him." Aiden proved this comment by creating a stone rose from his palm and presenting it to Starfire. She smiled and took it. It immediately crumbled and the stone shards disappeared.

"That's amazing!" Starfire said still looking at her hand where the stone flower had been.

"Yeah," Aiden commented. He crossed his feet out in front of him and folded his arms across his chest. This guy was the true King of Cool. And you thought Robin was?…Tsk tsk. Shame on you. Someone should give you a spanken.

"Well," Jizania began. "This is Starfire. I just met her today."

Aiden nodded.

"She's Robin's girlfriend. You know him, right?"

"Yes. Jizania, I was there with you when you first contacted him!" Aiden smiled at Jizania's mistake and watched her blush.

"Oh yeah…"

Starfire decided to interject. "Please, what do you mean you contacted Robin? How?"

Jizania decided it was time to tell Starfire about how she knew Robin. "Oh, well, me and Aiden went snooping around Trigon's business and we found out about the dream he sent Robin. Did he tell you about the dream?"

Starfire giggled because of the memories that came to mind. "Yes, he did."

"Well, me and Aiden decided to help you guys. But at that time we never realized how bad that was." Starfire noticed the best buddies exchange worried glances. "I contacted Robin through his mind one night. I had some psychic powers then." Jizania looked down sadly.

"Why did you contact Robin but not me?" Starfire asked, after placing a hand Jizania's shoulder.

Aiden answered this time. "We decided it would be more fun messing around with the guy's head." Aiden smirked at her and it sent shivers down her spine. Maybe a good long make-out session with Robin would make her forget her attraction to Aiden. Starfire giggled.

Jizania, who had collected herself, continued. "So, I contacted Robin one or two more times. One time he contacted me asking for help when you guys needed a distraction. So I made Red X come to life and that had good and bad results."

"Yeah." Aiden tensed up. "If that guy touches you in anyway, Jizania…" He formed a stone sculpture of Red X's mask which floated above his palm. He took his other hand and crumbled the rock in between both hands, all while he wore a menacing scowl.

Jizania smiled and rolled her eyes. "Yes. You'll rip his man parts off and then crush him with your bare hands. I know…"

Aiden leaned forward in his chair. "I still don't get why you had to bring that little freak to life! All he does is follow you around and try to molest you!"

Jizania stood up and put her hands on her hips. "He does _not_ try to molest me!"

Aiden stood up with their bodies touching. He towered over Jizania. "Are you sticking up for Little Red Riding X?"

"So what if I am?"

"Is that a challenge?"

"So what if it is?"

"Then I accept." Aiden leaped on Jizania and they fell back onto the bed, wrestling each other. Starfire only had a couple seconds for her mind to register that she needed to move out of the way. Jizania and Aiden rolled on top of each other trying to hold the other down. Starfire could tell that Aiden was being easy and let Jizania push herself onto him. Starfire was laughing at them and wished that Robin were here.

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄

Beast Boy wanted to jump up, grab Raven, and run for their lives. But he couldn't. Raven was being incinerated and all he could do was sit there and watch. He decided that if he was to fight back and save Raven he wouldn't stand a chance. He would at least need Cyborg.

Taking one last look at Raven, Beast Boy jumped out of the temple. Once he was out of view, he returned to his human form and pulled out his communicator.

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄

Cyborg awoke and looked at the clock. The device showed it was 6:45. He got up, yawned, and headed to the kitchen. He decided to make some breakfast for everyone and then check up on everything.

In the kitchen, Cyborg pulled out a mixing bowl, a large spoon, the griddle, a spatula, pancake mix, and bananas. He poured the mix into the bowl and poured some water into it from the sink. As he mixed, he looked out the window. 'What's up with the weather?' he thought. The sky was black and it looked as if it was going to rain. He could hear the harsh wind beat against the windows. There was frost on the windows too. 'I thought it was the summer? Frost…in the summer?'

((A/N: PANCAKES! Yesssssssss! I dunno how you make banana pancakes but this is how I make 'em…))

Cyborg peeled a banana. He split it apart into pieces and mashed them into the pancake batter. After mixing some more, he poured six small perfect circles on the griddle. As he waited for them to cook, He opened the fridge to get a glass of milk. But something caught his eye. A note. He pulled the milk _out of_ the fridge and the note _off_ the fridge. After pouring a glass, he read the note.

_Gone. Left this morning. Something urgent came up. Hope Raven is okay.  
–Batman_

Just like him to leave all the good details out. Cyborg flipped the pancakes. Once, they were done he put them all on a plate, pulled the syrup out, and left the kitchen. He headed to the Infirmary, whistling the whole way. Once he walked inside, he abruptly stopped. Where was Raven? 'She's probably in her room.' So Cyborg headed to Raven's room. He knocked on the door.

"Yo, Raven. I made breakfast. You awake?"

No answer. He knocked again. No answer. After praying silently in his mind, Cyborg opened the door. It was dark as usual but no sign of life.

"Raven?"

Nope. She wasn't here. He quickly rushed out and headed to Beast Boy's room. He knocked. No answer. He knocked again. No answer.

"Beast Boy!"

No answer.

'GAH! Where is everybody?'

Cyborg headed back to the living room/kitchen for some pancakes. He grabbed a plateful and poured enough syrup on them to feed 10 hungry children. He stuck his fork in to the whole pile and stuffed it all into his mouth.

"Delicioso!" He sounded oddly like 'Dora the Explorer.'

"Hey! Dude!"

Cyborg quickly turned. Beast Boy?

"Up here, dude!"

Cyborg turned to the TV/window/computer. "Beast Boy! Where are you?"

"I dunno." Beast Boy looked at his surroundings. "Listen. Just get down here. I need your help!" Beast Boy sounded so desperate.

"Why, man? What's going down?"

"Raven! She's in trouble!" Beast Boy's eyes darted this way and that.

"Raven? What happened to her?"

"Robin and Starfire—"

"Say no more." Cyborg rushed over to the computer and started typing things. "I'm getting your coordinates and coming down there. I should be there in five to ten minutes."

"Hurry up! Raven's in danger! It's a life or death matter!"

"I'm heading out now!"

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄

Ten minutes later, Raven was still trapped inside a cage of fire. Robin was still holding the cup and was still staring wide-eyed at the wall of fire. Should he do something? Should he drop the cup and pull Raven out of the fire? What were the consequences to that? Either way Raven would die right? Along with everyone else when Trigon gets mad…

A flash of blue streaked by Robin face and he ducked. What was—oh…

Cyborg and Best Boy busted in. Cyborg held his charged Sonic Cannon and Beast Boy was standing ready to transform into any animal needed.

"If chickens could dance, they'd be dancing the victory dance right now." Beast Boy looked so full of himself for saying what he thought was a brilliant line.

Robin raised an eyebrow. But Cyborg said every word that was on his mind. "Man, if it were legal I'd shoot you, stuff you in a bag, and throw you off an airplane!"

"Attack," Trigon seemed to say in Robin's ear.

Taking this moment of advantage, Robin set the goblet on a chair and did a couple flips until he landed in front of Beast Boy and Cyborg. "Enjoy your stay…while it lasts…" Robin said smirking.

Cyborg shot a stream of blue at Robin, but Robin pulled out a Bo Staff and expanded it until he was towering above them about thirty feet. Good thing the ceiling was so high. He jumped on to the ledge of a nearby stained glass window and shortened the Bo Staff.

"Come and get me!" he yelled down to the two boys.

"You get Robin," Cyborg ordered. "I'll try and save Raven… By the way where is she…?"

Beast Boy only pointed to the tower of fire and leapt up as a hawk. He flew up high and was about to hit Robin, but missed. Robin leapt onto a chain that hung five feet away. He smiled and waved. Beast Boy sped to Robin but missed again when he hit some sort of lever and was lowered quickly to the ground. Beast Boy dived down. His wings were pulled back to lessen the wind resistance.

Robin ran to Cyborg. Cyborg was occupied by shooting fire extinguisher stuff out of his arm into the fire. So he never saw it coming. Robin kicked Cyborg's head and Cyborg was thrown across the room. The fire had lessened slightly but it didn't look like Cyborg had done it. Robin walked to Cyborg's body, which wasn't moving and punched downward. Cyborg rolled out of the way and Robin hit the stone floor, leaving a hole. He cracked his knuckled and charged at Cyborg again.

Out of nowhere, a couple fiery beings raised from the ground and grabbed Cyborg. Robin turned and saw that Beast Boy had been caught too. They struggled but could not get free of their grips. The fire demons brought Beast Boy and Cyborg near Raven and Trigon's fire and held them there. Robin followed.

Raven's fire had noticeably shrunk. It soon disappeared and an only slightly burnt and ash covered Raven fell. She weakly got up. Everyone was amazed that she was still alive. She gave a glare to Robin and faced the four deathly eyes.

"Trigon."

"Raven."

"So what's your plan this time, Trigon? A little taking over the world, I presume." Raven folded her arms across her chest.

"Yes, that's it. Exactly."

"Ugh…" Everyone expected Raven to say something deadly and sarcastic. But she didn't say anything. She only glared at the floor. "I hate you, Robin," she said softly.

"What?" Robin's fists clenched.

Raven looked up. "I hate you."

Robin raised an eyebrow. What did this have to do with anything?

"I hate you!" Raven yelled. "I hate you! You're ruining your life! You're ruining Starfire's life! You're ruining everyone's life! You're letting Trigon get away with this! Look what you've brought to this world! To your friends!" Raven motioned to Beast Boy and Cyborg who were caught and couldn't move, to herself covered in soot, to Trigon, and to the whole temple.

"So what? At least I'll become king and I can rule over all over you."

"So that was Trigon's promise?" Raven chuckled. "You know he won't keep it." Three demons leapt out of the ground and took hold of Raven. She didn't even struggle. "I knew you were sick with power but not _this_ sick."

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄

Aiden and Jizania lay breathless beside each other. Starfire was sitting on the chair Aiden had created and was clutching her sides, also out of breath from laughing. Jizania sat up. She pulled Aiden's arm to try and make him sit up too.

"Come on Aiden! Get…up!" She kept pulling on his arm, but he still lay there. When she realized she would never move him she leaned her head over his, her hair falling around their faces like a shield.

"Too tired…" Aiden weakly smiled up at Jizania.

"Oh, come on!" She playfully hit his chest.

Aiden put a hand on her back and pulled her down to his chest. "Sleep…"

Jizania put her head into a comfortable position. "…"

Starfire even felt like sleeping too. She _had_ been up all night. She leaned her head on her shoulder and was about to fall in a slumber when a thought interrupted everything. She realized it was a question she was going to ask Jizania later but forgot all about it. So she decided it was a good time, even thought it actually wasn't, to ask this question.

"Jizania?"

"Uh…?" was the response.

"Umm, I was wondering. After Robin accomplishes all of Trigon's tasks, do you know what will happen?"

"Aiden…answer her…" The turned her head to face the other way.

Aiden slightly lifted his head. "Wha…? Oh, what was the question?"

"I said, 'After Robin accomplishes all of Trigon's tasks, what will happen?' "

"Dictatorship. Evil empire. That kind of thing."

Starfire abruptly stood up. Dictatorship? Evil empire? What? "What do you mean?"

Jizania lifted herself off of Aiden and sat up.

"He said, dictatorship and evil empire," Jizania said sleepily. She rubbed her eyes. They suddenly shot open wide. She used both of her hands to nudge Aiden. "Aiden! Oh my god! Aiden!"

Aiden shot up and looked at Jizania. "What?"

"When we heard about Trigon's plans with the dictatorship and evil empire, it's not Robin who going to be the dictator or the evil emperor, but—"

Aiden's eyes widened. "Trigon…" he breathed.

Jizania threw herself off the bed and pulled Aiden's hand. "Come on we gotta stop him! Let's go!"

She and Aiden were about to walk out of the doorway when Starfire stopped them. "I do not understand. What is going on?"

Jizania turned. "Trigon promised you guys power. But he's been using you. He's been using you to get all the items he needed to complete a spell to release him from Hell. He can't leave the temple. Only his mind can. That's why he was using you. This all some plot to take over the world. Our world. This world."

Starfire gasped. "Well what are we waiting for?" She grabbed both Aiden and Jizania's hands and flew away.

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄

"I knew you were sick with power but not _this_ sick."

Robin growled but decided it would be better _not_ to attack Raven. A sudden image flashed through his mind. It was as if someone was telling him to do something. He looked at Trigon and felt Trigon beckoning him to do it. Robin picked up the evil little black goblet that was filled with the bright green liquid. He slowly approached Raven.

Raven laughed. "You fool. Robin, you are a fool. Trigon never keeps his promises. He'll only kill you in the end. "

This only angered Robin more. He pulled on the hair above her forehead and wrenched her head backwards. Her mouth stood open. He poured the liquid into her mouth and let go of her. He threw cup backwards and it skidded to a halt at a wall. Raven's head hung low as she started coughing and hacking.

"Raven!" Beast Boy yelled and reached out to her.

"Quick Robin. Bring her to me," Trigon boomed.

The demons let go of Raven and Robin dragged her to Trigon's fire. She was still coughing.

"Slit her finger. I only need one drop of blood."

Robin pulled out a pocketknife from his belt. He took Raven's right pointer finger and made an incision deep enough for it to bleed. He held her hand over Trigon's fire waiting for that first drop of blood to fall in. It finally slid off of her finger and into the fire. The ground shook slightly below them and then stopped. The fire rose and Robin pulled Raven's hand away. He brought her back to the demons and they took hold of her again.

"Now it's your turn, Robin."

"To do what?" Robin asked truly confused.

Trigon cackled. "The last spell of the plan is to receive a couple drops of blood of a pure creature of the planet I am to inhabit. In this case it's earth. And you, Robin, are the only pure human blooded person in this room. That's why I needed you, Robin. Now come along. Finish up this spell."

Robin walked forward. He pulled out the same pocketknife again. He put it into his bare palm and closed his fingers around it. He was about to pull it.

"Robin! Don't!"

Robin turned and saw Starfire land carrying Jizania and some guy. Starfire ran forward. A wall of fire erupted in front of her. She squealed and Aiden pulled her back. The fire died down.

Robin ignored her and was about to slit his hand again.

Raven had gained a little bit of her strength back. "Robin, don't do anything you'll regret later."

"Yeah! You don't know what will happen!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Robin!" Jizania yelled. "Don't do it!"

"Stop!" Aiden's gruff voice yelled.

Robin turned and screamed, "Will you all shut up? I'm trying to think."

"What ever you do Robin, please don't finish the last part of the spell."

"SHUT UP!" Robin roared. He instantly regretted it when he realized who spoke. Starfire.

Starfire started crying lightly and Jizania wrapped an arm around her. "See what you're doing Robin?" Jizania said. "You're ruining everyone's lives and you're about to make it worse."

"Trigon's been brainwashing you, Robin. Break out of it. Fight it," Aiden said.

Robin gave Aiden a dirty look. "Who are you?"

"The name's Aiden. But listen to us. We know what we're talking about!"

"Listen to 'im, Robin. You gotta trust them," Cyborg said softly.

"I don't even know them!" Robin yelled at Cyborg.

"But you know Starfire," Beast Boy said.

"You should at least be able to trust your girlfriend." Raven's eyes squinted at Robin and her face showed pure disgust.

Robin turned back to the fire and set up the razor and again.

"You know this reminds me of a song." Everyone turned to Beast Boy. "…But I only know the chorus so here it goes! Oh, and I'm changing needle to razor because it's better.

"**_I'm  
Sitting in my room  
With a razor in my hand  
Waiting for the tune  
Of some old dying man…_**

"Pretty swell, huh?"

Everybody just stared at Beast Boy with a dirty look, an extremely confused look, a look that said, "Who is this kid?" or a death glare.

"What? I love 'System of a Down!' "

"You don't know any of their songs except that one," Cyborg pointed out.

"So, I at leas—"

"ENOUGH!" roared Trigon. "Robin, I suggest you finish up the spell or I'll kill you."

"Don't do it man. Don't do it," Cyborg chanted.

"You'll regret it in the end," said Beast Boy.

"I'll kill you if you do it," said the almighty Aiden.

"I'll help him," said Jizania.

"And I'll third the motion," said Raven.

"Robin, I know you are in a, as they say, 'tough spot,' but make the right choice," said none another then Starfire.

Robin started visibly sweating. His hands started shaking. Why was this so hard? Why couldn't he just put the knife down and run away? Why could he just cut himself and get it over with? Why could he do anything? His mind rushed through all the choices he could choose from. Everything was running at an extremely fast slow motion. His head staring hurting. His body ached. Everybody's current words and the words they said in the past were rushing in and out of his head. The words everybody was saying now were mushed together and sounded as if a million people were talking all at once, telling their five-minute life stories.

Robin almost passed out from the extreme heat. Why wasn't this heat affecting anyone else? He started seeing things. The temple disappeared and he stood on a tall wooden platform. People surrounded him. They were all familiar faces. He saw Batman, silently shaking his head at him. He saw Kitten waving and blowing kisses. He saw Slade (not in his current state) speaking the words that manipulated Robin long ago. He saw all of the Justice League and the Titans East. He saw the mayor of Jump City, his friend Max, and many other people. But something that really caught his eye was Starfire. She was far away from him and the crowd but he could still tell it was her. She stood sideways to him and her arms were folded across her chest. Her face was low and her eyes were closed. She suddenly looked at Robin. He saw extreme and immense pain in her eyes for a moment but an overwhelming sight of hate and distrust covered it. It pained Robin so much to see that. He almost broke down and cried right there on that stage in front of everyone.

Out in the real world, all six teenagers were staring at Robin. He had collapsed to his knees with the knife still in his fist. His eyes were closed and his body started shaking violently. They all regretted being so harsh towards him. This kid, no older than eighteen, was almost literally carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. He looked like a little child. They could tell that whatever was going on in his head it was gruesome and horrible.

He couldn't take it anymore. Robin couldn't take it. The images running through his mind were worse than death, worse than Hell. It was would make anybody beg for death and mercy. His mind was slowly shutting down, trying to shut it all out. Robin stood up. His body still shook. The images of Starfire's hurt face were still running through his mind. It was time to end. Time to end this battle.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" Robin suddenly yelled. He took the knife and cut extremely deep in to his skin. Everyone gasped. He was going to do it. He was going to start the beginning of the end. He was going to do it. He threw away the knife. His clenched his fist and blood ran through his fingers. He didn't fell it. It was as if his body had gone numb, as if someone had injected Novocaine into him.

Everybody held his or her breath waiting for the end as Robin held his fist over the fire. The blood drizzled down his arm. But none fell into the fire. It seemed like ages as Robin held his fist over the fire. Forty long years it felt like they waited. Then suddenly Robin opened his fist. Six drops of crimson were released from the action and floated down into the fire.

Upon impact, there was a sudden pulse of energy. The demons that held the Titans were blown away and everyone, including Robin, was thrown backwards onto the floor. Everything shook. All the torches went out and the room turned pitch black.

Out in front of them, they could all just see and hear the ground crumble. It was deafening. The shaking stopped and fire soon arose from a large hole. Then a deep rumble began. They soon recognized it as a laugh. It grew louder and louder until they could see the tips of horns rising out of the fire. Soon an evil face rose with four red eyes. Then the body followed. Trigon had escaped his prison.

He laughed. It struck fear in everyone's hearts. "The city and soon the world are MINE!" the demon said. His voice shook their bodies. It sounded worse then before. He cackled some more.

Robin lay there, propped up on one elbow. He was breathing deeply and recovering from the trauma he had just experienced. Starfire crawled over and hugged his shoulders and laid her head on his shoulder. Robin immediately felt warmth and love but couldn't help but also feel pain. Her face. When he saw her face…it scarred him. Also the pain from his still bleeding hand he was feeling.

Trigon sat upon a temporary stone throne he just created. "I'd like to thank you Robin."

"For what?" Robin's voice was gruff and hoarse.

"For completing all my tasks of course. Without you I would never have all this power I am about to possess."

"But you said I would—"

"You should have listened to that brat over here." He beckoned to Jizania, and both Jizania and Aiden yelled, "Hey!"

"She knew what she was talking about. How, I don't know. But she knew. She knew this was my entire plan. All of it. The Xynothium, bribing you with power. All I had to do as make an offer you couldn't and wouldn't resist."

"I still—" Robin was interrupted again.

"I needed to find a way to separate from the Titans and make you hate them. So I did my research and found out about the power Xynothium wielded. All I had to do was get you to find out about it. And you did. That night when you first discovered Xynothium. Do you remember?"

Robin tried to remember… "Yes… I remember… I was working on a lead about some guys selling some illegal drugs on the dock. There was Professor Chang and some other guys. I overheard them talking about how powerful the stuff was real powerful and I heard Professor Chang mention you, but at the time I didn't know who _you_ were… He was working for you wasn't he?"

"Yes. He was. I threatened to take away his life if he did not comply with my orders. And he did what I asked. He introduced you to Xynothium. And then that night you went home to think, didn't you? Slade was on the lose and this Xynothium stuff was the best way to get closer to him. To create the alter-ego Red X."

"Worst mistake I ever made." Robin looked away, ashamed.

Trigon continued. "So you created the suit and Starfire found out about it. I thought that your betrayal of the team that time would do the job but it didn't. Then I had found out about some kid stealing your suit. That made things a little better. So I did more research and found out about other uses for Xynothium. And when you were working late several months ago on the computer…"

"You made that pop-up! The one that I clicked on and it lead me to this site all about the unknown info on Xynothium!"

"Yes. Who knew I was so good with the computer?" Trigon chuckled at that thinking he was funny. "Anyway, so you went along stealing it. It made your stress lessen but one day you got really angry over nothing…"

"And he almost choked me to death," Beast Boy said.

Robin looked back at Beast Boy. "Yeah. I never said sorry about that, did I? Well, I'm sorry…_extremely_ sorry."

"I forgive you."

"It was perfect," Trigon continued. "You did an 'almost' crime and the team starting having doubts about you. And then you were caught stealing Xynothium. It was absolutely perfect. You and Starfire were labeled as criminals so you left. Then I started sending you those visions. You deciphered them, did what I told you to and here we are now."

Robin's good hand tightened. This was all a plan! It was all a trick! And he fell for it. And now Trigon's king of the earth and it was his entire fault. Why did he have to be so damn stupid?

"Oh but Robin! Everything will be good. I promise. I'll take over the rest of the earth and move on to Tamaran!" This created a loud gasp from Starfire. "And then the rest of every civilization in the universe! I will be all-powerful! Everyone will bow down to me! But for now I'll just take over this city and the ones surrounding it. Don't worry hormonal teenagers! Everything will be fine in the end!"

But this was not the end. It's just the beginning. The beginning of the end.

**THE END**

╔▒▓╗  
╚▒▓╝

A/N: OMP! Doncha just love Aiden! I love Aiden! Gah! If you don't love him then maybe I didn't describe him good enough but the image in my head of him is overwhelming! I love Aiden! We should make an 'I Love Aiden!' fan club! Right! Who would join? LOLO!

All of a sudden now I'm obsessed with OCs. But I still don't like OCs in other stories… Told ya I'm a hypocrite.

How awesome was that chapter? You know it was ghetto fabulous! And you know you love how it was longer than normal! I'm just totally ghetto like that! But seriously, I really liked this chapter. It's my absolute favorite mostly because of the Slade part. But it also showed my true talent! Who knew I could write something as beautiful as that? Well, the sequel will begin right where I left off. I don't know when it will be up. And don't ask me to estimate. I TRULY AND SERIOUSLY DON'T HAVE ANY IDEA WHEN!

I'm going to miss you all so much! I've grown to love you all! Your reviews have made me so happy and want to keep going with the storie! Make sure you read the sequel "Affliction" when it comes out! And make sure you read "GAH!" If some of you aren't going to read "GAH!" (shame shame) then we have to keep in touch! E-mail me at KrabbyPatties444(at)AOL(dot)com. Or check out my My Space at www(dot)myspace(dot)com/pancakesrule

Here's the preview for GAH:

GAH! by Krabby Patties; Humor/Romance; Rated T; Parings: RobStar; BBRae 

"**You're never coming back on the team after what you did with Slade," Robin announced.**

"**But I have nowhere else to go!" Terra cried. **

**Starfire approached Robin. "Oh Robin. Look at her. May you please allow her to join the team? She does not have any other home!"**

"**No way." Robin sliced his hands though the air. "I have my mind set on this one. There is no way she is coming back on the team."**

"**But Robin!" Starfire whined. "If you do allow her to join the team, I'll…" She whispered something into Robin's ear that made him blush. Cyborg and Beast Boy giggled.**

"**Alright. Fine. She can join the team," Robin said still blushing.**

"**Oh thank you!" Terra leapt up and hugged and kissed Robin all over the face, making Starfire extremely jealous.**

**Little did Robin know that that was the worse mistake he would ever make in his life.**

■□■□■□■□■

**-₪- **Six Months Later **-₪-**

**Terra had unofficially become Beast Boy. She did all the things Beast Boy used to do. She sneaked into Raven's room. She told stupid jokes and annoyed the hell out of everyone. She acted so stupid that she made Beast Boy look like a genius. She created a hungry obsession with octopus tentacles and cooked them all the time. She tried forcing everybody to eat them. She played pranks on everybody and for some reason they were mostly performed upon Starfire. Maybe it's because she knew Starfire wouldn't so anything about it. **

**Like one time, Robin decided to prank Terra back for all the embarrassing things she did to Starfire. He was going to record Terra doing her morning ritual of popping zits, hack into all the world's satellites, and send the recording to every TV on the planet. **

**_Robin stood at Terra's door, watching her pop her zits. He fumbled through his pockets in search of something. "Where is that damn camera?" In the last pocket he could search he finally found one of those little tiny recording cameras. He opened the side screen thing and pointed it at Terra. He was about to press record when Starfire suddenly appeared and took the camera away._**

"_**Robin that is mean! …No matter how mean Terra is when she puts the paste of teeth in my hair as I slumber or when she cuts holes into my shirts where they do not belong as I take showers or when she calls me on the communicator pretending she is you and says mean things or when she eats all the cookies I bake for you or when says she has a very 'cool' gift for me but it is only paperclips or when she—"**_

_**Robin put a quieting finger to her lips. "That's reason enough."**_

_**Starfire shrugged. "I am guessing so."**_

"_**Good." He smiled widely and took the camera from Starfire. He pressed record.**_

**_Later that day Robin sent the recording to every TV and Terra became the laughing stock of the world. But Terra became cockier and thought everyone was laughing at her because she was funny. She still played pranks on everyone and acted as if things were normal._**

**So because Beast Boy had his place taken over, he hanged out with Raven more. He was still stupid but wasn't as annoying. He became manageable. Raven actually enjoyed the company and everyone could swear a secret relationship was going on between them. Raven still stayed emotionless but when she was around Beast Boy she opened up. **

**Robin and Starfire were way closer then normal too. They flirted with each other more than normal and were also cuddling when they watched TV or a movie or something. They made more frequent trips to the roof and to the ice cream parlor alone. But everyone knew they still weren't dating because whenever relationships or kissing or love were mentioned, they blushed like crazy and stuttered.**

**Now Cyborg was starting to get a little bored with his life. He still gave tons of challenges to Beast Boy to video game tournaments and always won. But when Terra started hogging Beast Boy's usual controller, Cyborg let her win. He really didn't care if Terra won every…single…game because he didn't try. He just decided it was easier. For the most part though, Cyborg wasn't seen much because he was off with his T-Car.**

**Terra's addition to the team didn't make things easier with villains at all. She thought she could take down every villain by herself and got in everyone's way. Sometimes Robin had to knock out Terra so they could defeat the criminals, because she told disgusting jokes to everybody and distracted the team.  
**

**In Terra's case, ignorance is NOT bliss. All they could think was that rock made her stupid or something.**

**And at the present moment Terra wasn't doing anything good for her reputation…**

That except doesn't give you the main point of the storie but it does show some Terra bashing. So…

ΞΘΞΘΞΘΞΘΞΘΞΘΞ

This chapter was long on Microsoft Word.

Later days! Until next chapter— Wait! There won't be a next chapter! That's tragic… :'(

Well until "GAH!" or "Affliction,"

ЖЯдβБΨ ۹Ǻ†ŧỊ€ی™  
---♥--♥---

Remember me whenever you think of PANCAKES!

**THE REAL THE END FOR THIS ENTIRE PART OF THE TRILOGY**


End file.
